Sydämeni
by AssassainInTraining
Summary: It's been four years since the Pines twins have been to Gravity Falls. Dipper had thought he prepared for every weird thing that could happen. What he wasn't prepared for though, was that the demon that haunted his dreams, is now living with him. And he's being nice? This can't end well. WARNING: anxiety themes, harsh language, slight spoilers, slight sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

*Hey guys!

This is my first ever fanfiction, and my first ever story written without original character. This is a BillDip fanfiction, so if you don't ship demons with 12 year olds, you should just scurry on out of her (I'm joking, Bill is humanized, and Dipper is aged up to 16). If you don't like this ship, please don't waste your time telling me how much you hate it. It won't change my opinion, you'll just look like a dick.

I also just want to say that my heart goes out to everybody in Paris at the moment. I know saying that won't help, but just know America stands with you. Vive la France!

Alright so, with that being said, please enjoy my first ever fanfiction!*

 **WARNING:** Dipper has anxiety, so if you are triggered by mentions of panic attacks, this is your warning. There is foul language, and there may be slight sexual themes in later chapter. I'm not going to say you have to be 18 or older to read this, but if you're too immature to handle that on a mental level, you shouldn't be reading this. There is slight spoilers for Gravity Falls episodes _"Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future"_ and _"Weirdmaggedon: Part 1"_ if you haven't seen those two episodes, spoilers ahead. One last thing, _"Weirdmaggedon: part 2"_ is not out yet, so I have no idea what will actually happen. Everything in this fanfiction is merely my take on everything, and should NOT be taken as cannon. **:WARNING**

Chapter 1

It's been four long years since Dipper last visited Gravity Falls. After he decided to leave with his sister Mabel, rather than staying with his Great Uncle Ford, he told himself that he would go back to Gravity Falls. He did not care if it was only for a Summer, or how long it took to convince his parents to send him back, he just knew he was going. There were still so many question he had that were left unanswered. And not only that, he didn't even get to finish the 3rd book.

Needless to say, Dipper is excited to spend another Summer in quirky little Gravity Falls with his twin sister. The two had grown since then, physically and mentally, now that they're 16. The only one downfall Dipper can see from this is his anxiety and paranoia rising. He hasn't had a panic attack in two years and he hopes to keep it that way. He doesn't know what he would have to worry about though, they had defeated the legendary demon, Bill Cipher, and brought peace back to Gravity Falls. He was sure everything would be fine.

As their parents parked the car in front of the Mystery Shack, which is still as broken down as always, Dipper couldn't help but know there was something wrong. He didn't know why he was feeling that way,  
though. Mabel had visited Grunkle Stan not too long ago after he had his little accident, so if there was anything going on here, she would have told him.

The twins got out of the car after saying their last goodbyes, and thank you's, to their parents for taking the long trip from California to Oregon. It was like the Oregon trail all over again. Except no one got dysentery and died. And the Oregon trail started in Missouri. So come to think of it that was a stupid analogy.

Mabel had already ran into the shack while Dipper lagged behind, taking in his familiar surroundings. He really had missed this place. He walks up to the front door and pushes it open, ringing a small bell. He is suddenly greeted by his Grunkle Stan, who looks delighted to see him. He looks exactly the same as he did four years ago, but the same couldn't be said about Dipper. He really had grown. He is much taller than he was before, and his face has slimmed down, making him more handsome than the cute Little Dipper Gravity Falls had once known.

Stan suddenly pulls the brunette into a tight hug, causing Dipper to almost not be able to breath.  
"G-Grunkle Stan! Please let go I-I can't breath!"  
"Ah! Sorry kid," Stan says in his same raspy voice, letting go of the 16 year old, "just hadn't seen you in a while is all."

Dipper smiled at his uncle. The man certainly does care for his niece and nephew.

Stan looks over the teen before shaking his head, "you and your sister both have grown up on me. What happened to that short kid who used to run around shouting out big words that made me feel like a dumbass?"

Dipper let out a soft chuckle, "he grew up."

Stan smiled at the boy, then spoke, "oh Dipper. I forgot there is one thing you should know,"

Before Dipper could respond to his uncle, a young man, maybe about 20, called from behind the con artist, "Stan I understand this is your house, but could you please clean up after yourself? You are a grown man."

Dipper looks at the man from behind Stan, and his smile slightly fades. The man is tall, but shorter than Dipper, with yellow and black hair. He's wearing black dress pants and a yellow long sleeved sweater, that looks much too big for his thin body. His skin is a sun kissed tan color, almost like gold. But the one thing that stood out to Dipper the most, was his eye. Yes eye. As in singular, for the other was covered by the mans hair. The bright, yellow eye looked all too familiar, and sent a chill down Dippers spine.

The teen looks back at Stan and asks simply, "who is that?"

The elder man sighs quietly, "well Dipper, that's Bill."

Dipper suddenly widens his eyes and looks back at the young man, who is now grinning, "Ah! Pine tree!~ Good to see you after all these years."

But Dipper was not smiling. Not even a little. He looks back at his uncle, and whispers harshly, "What is it doing here? And why does it look like a human?"

Stan looks back at Bill slightly, then at the boy, "well he lives here now. He has since you left."

This caused a stiffen from Dipper.  
"What? Why? Why would you let that... That THING stay here?"  
"Because he had nowhere else to go Dipper. He was banished from the Dreamscape and given back his human mortal form. He's completely harmless now, all his powers got taken away from him," Stan replies back to the doe eyed boy.

Bill walks towards them, intruding on the conversation, "well actually I still have a little magic, it's just very limited."

Dipper shoots daggers at the demon Dorito before looking back at Grunkle Stan, "and do you know how much pain that monster had caused me? Do you know that when I got home I had to take therapy? Do you know that I have anxiety now because of the trauma he caused me when I was only 12? 12!"

Stan sighs again, "I know, but he really has change Dipper. Yes he is still snarky, and sadistic, and strange, but he is a human who made a few bad mistakes."

"A few? A few! Grunkle Stan he ripped my soul out of my body! He almost caused the end of the world! And you say he only made a few mistakes?" Dipper is fuming. He hasn't remembered being this mad since Mabel's last boyfriend dumped her.

The con artist looks at his nephew for a while before speaking, "I know Dipper. But this is Bill's home now too. I'm not going to force you to be around him kid, but at least try to give him a chance."

Dipper rolls his eyes, "I can't believe Great Uncle Ford even agreed to this."

Stan smiled, "Great Uncle Ford was the first one to accept him in," Stan gives Dipper a pat on the shoulder before walking further into the Mystery Shack.

Bill grinned, staring at the teen standing before him. Kid sure has grown up since the last time he saw him, "You know Pine Tree, Shooting Star was much more nicer to me when she first saw me haha."

The teen shoots another dagger at the darker skinned man.

"Don't talk to me. You and I, we'll never be friends, ok? It won't happen. I don't care if you have changed, what you did to me can never be repaid. So do me a favor and leave me alone. Don't come near me, don't say 'hi' to me, don't even talk about me to somebody else. Because no matter what you say or do, I will always hate you."

Dipper walks away after that, leaving the demon to watch him, almost smiling as he does.

"Well. It seems as though the Little Dipper, isn't so little anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

*Hello

So, just so you know, I already have up to Chapter 6 written. I want to ask you guys though, what do you think should happen in future chapters? Or what would you just like to see? I already know what's going to happen, but you guys should all get in on this! Make suggestions, and if I like it, it may get put into the story.

Also, a quick sorry that this chapter is a bit short. It's short, but a very pivotal moment in the story. In this story are time skips, which are represented with this ~~~. Basically, that just means some time has passed. I don't specify, so it can be up to you how long these interactions between them go on.

Anyway, please enjoy!

Chapter 2

Dipper is sitting in his Grunkles chair sideways, with his feet dangling off the side, reading. It's been so long since he delved himself into one of the journals. He was about to continue reading, but his focus was turned when a certain yellow demon walked in the room, and sat on the couch across from him.

Dipper narrows his eyes at the man, before looking back down at the journal, trying to pull back his focus.

This turned out to be difficult for the young brunette, for he could feel Bill's stare. He moves his eyes up to look at him, hoping that will cause Bill to look away. But of course, it doesn't work. Bill just stares him down, grinning, making Dipper uncomfortable. The teen tries to look back down at his book, but the demons stare is so strong that it could burn a hole in Dippers head.

Dipper has finally had enough. He slams the journal down on the table next to the chair and looks at the grinning demon, "what?! Why do you keep staring at me?!"

Bill smiles, "woah, calm down kid. I'm just observing. You've gotten older Pine Tree, how old are ya now?"

Dipper narrows his eyes at him, hesitating before picking the book back up, and responding, "I'm 16."

"Oh really? Ha y'know Pine Tree I was 16 when I-"

The demon doesn't get to finish his sentence; Dipper interrupts him, "I don't care."

Bills smile almost drops, but he laughs lightly, "I didn't even get to finish what I was saying?"

"I know, and I don't care. I told you already Cipher. I am not your friend. I don't care about your tragic backstory and I don't care about you. So please, save your breath."

The 20 year old man looks over the boy before standing, "well I guess that's my cue to leave then. Catch ya on the flip side kid," he says, then walks out of the room.

Dipper huffs some hair out of his eyes, and continues reading.

~~~

Dipper is in his room, sitting on his bed, calmly reading. He's grateful that his Grunkle Stan isn't making him work as much, it makes this trip all the more relaxing for him.

But of course, something ruins it.

Bill walks in the room with a small trinket in his hand, "hey Pine Tree! Found something y-," he's cut off.

"Stop," Dipper says to the shorter man, without looking up from the journal in his hands, "go away."

"Look, Pine Tree I-," cut off again.

"Don't call me Pine Tree. My name is Dipper."

"Right. Well then I guess I'll just go to Shooting Star inste-,"

"Her name is Mabel."

"Of course it is. I'll be going then," the yellow haired man walks off, almost confused.

"Great," Dipper says as he leaves.

~~~

Dipper is walking down the halls of the Mystery Shack. He's on his way to see his Great Uncle Ford in the basement to work on something. Not only that, but he's carrying a large stack of papers, which is making his back hurt.

And as luck would have it, a certain yellow eyed demon runs down the hall the opposite way, knocking him down, causing the papers to fly everywhere, and the two guys to fall.

Bill slowly sits up, and looks at the teen he just knocked down, "oh! I'm sorry Dipper, I wasn't looking where I was going haha," he says, as he scrambles to pick up his papers for him.

Dipper is furious though. He narrows his eyes and stands, his hands balled into fist by his sides, and he looks down at the man, "Bill!"

The sudden shout of his name causes Bill to stop what he's doing, and look up at the younger boy.

"You good for nothing demon! What do I have to do to get you to leave me the fuck alone?! I thought I never had to deal with you and your stupid voice, your stupid bow tie, and your stupid top hat ever again, but of course I would! Of course you'd be back to haunt me! Hell, you never fucking left! You constantly haunt my dreams, even outside of Gravity Falls! So please for the love of everything Bill, do me and everyone else a favor and just disappear!"

Bill stares at the boy.

Then snarls.

He stands and stares at him, as his eye and hair turns red, "did you forget who you were talking to?" his voice grew much deeper and darker, "I have done everything you asked. I left when you wanted me to, I stopped calling you Pine Tree, and I apologized to you. I'm really trying here, and you, you aren't doing shit. I'd be careful with that tongue kid, because it'd be a shame if someone were to cut it off. Yes, it truly would be tragic if someone yanked out all your teeth one by one after that too. So do NOT try me. Don't forget who you're talking to," Bill hisses out.

And Dipper is terrified.

His once harsh look is gone now, and has been replaced with fear. And Bill knew it. He knows fear when he sees it, and that was a look Bill swore he'd never make another human wear again.

Bill's stare softens, as the red goes back to yellow. He doesn't know what else to say. He knows he scarred the kid, and he feels damn shitty about it. Back then he was so consumed with getting out of the Dreamscape, that he would do anything. Even possess a 12 year olds body and mind.

He steps towards the boy, reaching out his hand slightly, but he jumps back.

Dipper takes one last look at the demon in front of him before turning and running back down the hall, leaving Bill Cipher, for the first time in his mortal life, speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

*Hello!

Woah, this was fun to write. Yes, Dipper does have a little problem consisting of him talking to himself. May or may not have went a bit overboard with that. Either way, I really like this chapter and I hope you do to.

Chapter 3  
~Dipper's POV~

I know I shouldn't have done that. But I was just so fed up! He's been following me everywhere and it needed to stop! I'm not going to take back what I said. But... I know I should talk to him.

Truth is, I'm still terrified of Bill. What he did to me... I'll never forget it. I tried so hard to be mean to him, because it made me feel stronger. Being able to stand up to Bill Cipher has been a dream of mine for years, and that was the time for it.

But I chocked.

I didn't really expect him to say anything back to me. He usually just takes it and walks away, but I guess what I said got to him. I told him to disappear, of course that got to him! It would get to anybody. What he said back to me though, crossed the line. And scared me. It scared me because I know that he can really do that.

God! I'm 16 and I'm still terrified of this thing! I should be over this by now. But just seeing him and hearing his name brought back all those bad times. All those sleepless nights. Every single goddamn panic attack.

But for some reason, I still feel bad about what I've been saying to him.

I haven't seen him all day, so I guess he's avoiding me. I probably would too if I was him. We both said some pretty harsh things to each other. Maybe Mabel was right, maybe I do need to just give him a chance. He doesn't seem... Too bad.

Wait? That prick told me he'd cut off my tongue! And that he'd rip out my teeth! He's obviously still bad!

But... He did only say that because of what I said to him.

But that's no excuse! He seriously went overboard!

But... He did look really regretful afterwards.

Ugh! Dipper make up your mind, do you hate him or not?

I probably should, he's a demon, and an awful one at that. I wonder what Grunkle Stan would do if he had heard what he said. Would he have kicked him out? Probably not. They're best buddies now. Psh, what a traitor. Letting the enemy stay with him? Who does that? Though, I guess technically he's not that powerful anymore, so even if he was bad I guess it wouldn't really matter. It's not like he can do anything. Well, he could burn us slightly, but it would be the equivalent of just touching a hot pan. Not even one that just came out of the oven. More like one that's been sitting out for a while, but your mom still tells you to be careful around it? Yeah one of those pans. This probably isn't nice. Am I kinda making fun of him? That's great Dipper, you're a full fledged bully now. But why should I care? He bullied me.

Still feel bad about it, though.

Yeah, I think I should seriously apologize to him. My conscious would be pretty guilty if I didn't.

Wait. What was that? Oh! It's him! Should I say hi? Oh wait. No he walked past. But still, I can catch up to him.

I jump up from my bed, and walk out of the room. Looking down the hall, I see him. Where is he going? I'll follow him. I walk behind him, keeping my distance. It'd be really awkward if he saw me following him. Bill turned into a room, and I was going to follow, until I saw it was a bathroom. I hit myself in the face with my hand. Of course that's where he's going. I lean up against the wall beside the door, and slide down to sit on the floor.

Why do I feel so bad now? Usually he'd just waltz right into my room, unannounced. Say something to try to get my attention, and I'd shoo him away. And then he'd just come back the next day. I guess I just feel like he's a bit sad. But why should I care? He said exactly what he felt. That was the real Bill Cipher speaking.

Or was it?

Of course it was!

But it might not have been. What if he can't help it? What if he's mentally unstable? I have mental problems myself, so who am I to judge him for that? No one should ever feel judged for having a problem he can't control. Maybe he has anger issues? Or maybe its like an antisocial personality disorder type thing? that would actually make a lot of sense.

Really, Dipper? You're making excuses for a demon? You have hit an all time low. I doubt demons can have mental issues. But, Grunkle did kinda make it seem like he was a human before he turned into a demon. So, it's still possible. He could have totally had issues when he was mortal before; it could be why he became a demon in the first place. I should ask him about his past sometime. Oh wait, no, I told him I didn't care. He probably wouldn't tell me if I asked, and if it is kinda bad he might not want to talk about it. I can understand that. If he does try to talk about it again though, I think I'll listen. Might be interesting.

"Dipper?", a familiar voice said to me.

Oh shit.

I look up to see Bill, staring at me.  
"Why are you sitting outside the bathroom?"  
"Uh... Well it wasn't to talk to you if that's what you're thinking."  
"I wasn't thinking that?"

Oh.

"Well uh.. Can I not sit in the hall?"  
"Well you most certainly can, but I asked why."  
"I don't have to answer to you."

Dipper are you shitting me? Quit being such a dick to him.

"Very well then," and now he's walking away. Dipper stop him.

"Uh. Wait," Ok good he's stopped. He's looking at me. Man, that eye gives me the creeps. Dipper focus, now's your chance to make it up to him, "I'm uh.. Im.. Look I'm sorry, ok? I shouldn't have said any of that stuff I was just having a bad day is all..."

Ok. That was good, right? I think I did good.

"Why? You shouldn't. Honestly I don't blame you for hating me. If I were you I'd hate me to. I should be the one apologizing, not you."

This man. I could listen to him talk all day.

"I still feel bad about it. I haven't been all that fair to you."  
"Well... Don't worry too much about it. I'm not mad at you."

Why is he being so forgiving? And nice? He really has changed... Oh. He's smiling at me. I should smile back. He has a nice smile.

What? Ok Dipper that's a little weird, don't think things like that.

I stand as Bill walks away from me. I think I should really start giving the guy a chance now. But if he gives me the slightest reason to not trust him, it's done.

Trust no one.


	4. Chapter 4

*Hi!

So, I'm going to apologize for this chapter in advance. I'm sorry!

I want to say thank you though, for all the nice reviews I have gotten so far! I honestly wasn't expecting any real response so it's kinda surprising. Anyway, I'll stop blabbering and let you read on.

Chapter 4

Mabel plops down on the arm of Stan's chair, "Grunkle Stan! You have to take me fair today you promised!"

The elder man groans, he doesn't want to do this today, "Mabel, can't this wait? I'm busy."  
"No it absolutely, positively can NOT wait any longer! And you aren't busy at all."  
"Why can't you get Ford to do it? He's wanting to get out anyway."  
"But Grunkle Stan you said it would be an us day. It can't be an us day if you're not there."

He looked at his niece for a second before pushing her off his chair lightly, "fine. But your Grunkle Ford has to come too. I'm not going alone."

Mabel smiles brightly and runs down to the basement as Stan calls out, "Bill!"

Not very long after, the demon walks up to him, "yes?"  
"Watch after Dipper, the rest of us are leaving."

Bill slightly freezes, "Stan is that really a good idea?"  
"Why wouldn't it be," he replies back, "you told me that you think everything's ok now?"  
"Well I think so, but I don't know if he does. Plus he's 16, he doesn't need me to watch him."  
"You don't have to actually watch him, you're just in charge of the shack while I'm gone, and in turn him because he's inside of the shack."  
"Yeah but-"  
"No buts, just do it."

At this point, Mabel has already come back with her uncle Ford, and the three of them walk outside.

Bill sighs, then walks down the hall to Dipper's room. It's been a few days since he's "apologized" to Bill, and everything has been slightly awkward between the two. Neither have really spoken to each other, and no progress has really been made.

When he gets to his room, he knocks before opening the door, "hey Dipper," he says, "the rest of the Pines have left, and you're Grunkle Stan left me in charge so. Don't do anything stupid, kid."

Dipper looks up at the man. He was reading, while slightly humming to his favorite song, Disco Girl. He didn't really hear what the dream demon had said, but he nods anyways.

"If you need help with anything, just come get me," Bill says before walking out of the room.

Dipper nods again, still not really listening.

~~~  
~Bill's POV~

I am NOT excited about watching the kid. No offense to him, but I can't handle being responsible for other people. He's 16, he can take care of himself, I shouldn't have to babysit him.

And I'm not going to.

I'll just let him do his own thing. As long as he doesn't burn the house down we won't have a problem. He's a smart kid anyway, I'm sure he'll be fine.

I walk to the living room and sit on the floor in front of Stan chair. I won't take the chance in sitting in that chair, who knows what could be crawling in it? No thanks. I start to work my magic. All I want is one flame, is that too much to ask? One big flame. That's it.

And, sparks.

Sparks, and that's it. More and more keep flying from my hand and disintegrating before hitting the ground. Nothing big or extraordinary, just little sparks. What do I have to do to get my magic back?

I guess I should consider myself lucky though, most mortals can't even do this. The only I can is because I had experience with it. Every mortal has the ability to do magic, they just do know that. Mostly because it takes years of practice and concentration. I'm just not as powerful as I once was, and it sucks. I can't even poof things up. Hell, I can't even morph my image. I'm stuck with these stupid little sparks.

I doze of in thought as I continually shoot small sparks from my palm.

~~~  
~Dipper's POV~

The house has been pretty quiet today. No yelling, no running around, it's been surprising normal.

Which is weird.

Nothing is ever this normal in Gravity Falls. Ever. Where is everyone? Am I home alone? I saw Bill earlier though, he might be here.

Wow. This summer has been slightly tame since the last summer I spent here. I really need to get outside, I've been staying locked inside the shack since I've gotten here. Maybe that's why it's so quite right now; everyone is outside. I may as well go and get some sunshine; I'm starting to get pretty pale. That's not really a good look for me, especially because I already look sleep deprived.

I stand and grab my phone, placing my earbuds in. I guess I'll go for a little walk around the town.

I walk out of my room and down the hall. I passed Bill in the living room, but he was focused on trying to rework his magic. He's not doing too well it seems. He's really lost that pizzazz he had when I first met him. He was so focused on that, I don't think he really noticed me leave. No matter, I'm sure it'll be fine, he probably won't care anyway.

I get outside and start my walk down the sidewalk. Everything looks exactly as it did four years ago. I like that about Gravity Falls, it hasn't changed. I don't really do too well with change. As I walk, I see familiar faces. Grenada noticed me right away, waving when she did. I smile and wave back as she starts walking away. She's always been nice to me. I had heard that she was being bullied, and that pissed me off. She can't help that she's a little different. People really can be so cruel. I don't know why anyone would be to her, she really is nice.

Mabel told me that she actually used to have a huge crush on me. That made me smile of course, I was flattered, but I really hope for her sake she doesn't anymore. That's was before I knew I was-

*gasp*  
*CRASH*

And then,

My whole world turned black as I slowly slipped out of consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

*So, I was going to wait another day before posting this one, just to keep you guys guessing.

But, I figured that was too mean.

So here you go friends, enjoy!

Chapter 5  
~Bill's POV~

I heard a crash. A loud crash. And for some reason, I just know it has to involve a Pine Tree. I quickly stand from where I was siting on the floor, and rush outside. Not that far from the Mystery Shack, a car is stopped halfway on the sidewalk. And laying down in front of it, covered in blood, is in fact Pine Tree. My Pine Tree. The Pine Tree I was supposed to be watching.

My thoughts have slowed down as I run toward him.

There's no driver in the car, and no passerby has seem to have seen the accident. The front and hood of the car has some blood on it, probably from where he got hit. I pick up Dipper's bloody, unconscious body and suddenly, I panic. What am I supposed to do?

I try to get out my phone and dial Stan's number, while trying to hold Dipper. I'm not about to put the kid down.

I managed to get the phone to my ear.

"Hello?", a familiar raspy voice calls through the other end.  
"Stan!", I screamed, more panic in my voice than I realized, "Stan I don't know what to do!"  
"Woah, woah, calm down. What happened?"  
"It's Dipper. He.. I think he got hit by a car. Stan what do I do? He's bleeding a lot."

There's a moment of silence on the other end, and when a voice comes back through, it's a slightly different one, "ok Bill. I know you can't drive so I want you to go to the Corduroy's."  
"Ford, I don't know where that is!"

"Yes you do. Wendy Corduroy's house. You've been there before. Go there and have one of them drive you to the hospital, they'll know where it is."  
"Ok ok. Ford there's blood everywhere."  
"Just hang tight, and get him to a hospital. We'll be there as soon as possible."

I could hear a panicked Mabel on the other end of the call before I hung up.

I look down at Dipper. His blood is basically showering me, there's so much of it. I couldn't tell where it's coming from, until I took off his hat. There is a huge gash on the back of his head. I try to examine it a bit closer. It's pretty deep and looks as though it will take a long time to heal. I begin to run toward the direction of the Corduroy's house, clinging onto him as I do.

I told the kid to do one thing. Don't do anything stupid. And what does he do? He does something stupid. I know it isn't his fault he got hit by a car, but why did he have to leave the house? Why didn't he at least tell me he was going outside? I know I wasn't exactly paying attention, but a simple 'Bill, I'm leaving,' would have been nice.

As much as I try to put the blame on him, I know that in the end it's my fault.

It takes me less than a minuet to get to the appropriate house. I don't have time to set Dipper down to knock, so I just kick the door a few times, calling out, "Wendy! Corduroy! Please help!"

The freckled girl, about my age, opens the door. She looks angry like she's about to yell, until she sees Dipper in my arms.

Then I could see worry.

"Oh my god, what happened?"  
"A car. I think a car hit him. Please I need to get him to a hospital."  
"Yeah ok totally. I'll take you right now."

She calls back in the house, "dad I'm leaving!", then walks out and to a car, as I follow.

I place Dipper in the backseat, laying him down. I look at him for a moment before shutting the car door, and getting in the passenger seat.

Who did this to him? Who would just hit a kid with a car and run away?

I guess Wendy noticed I kept looking back at him, because when she started the car she told me he'd be ok. Like hell he'll be ok. He's probably going to bleed out before we even get there. I look down at myself and notice how much blood is actually on me. It's a lot. My once yellow sweater is now crimson red, which will only get darker until it's a gross brown color. I frown. This is one of my favorite sweaters. This just adds to anger I'm feeling brew inside of me at the moment. I feel like screaming; god, mortals make me sick sometimes.

Technically I am mortal now, though.

But that doesn't matter. There's plenty of people who hate other humans. I swear I will find the person who did this. I will make them suffer.

Woah. Calm down. No you aren't like that anymore. I told myself I would quit with the violence and torture when I came back. I'm not going down that road again.

But the person who did this certainly needs to learn a lesson, and the cops here honestly don't do anything. I just need to find the person who did this myself, and turn them in. The cops will have to throw them in jail then. Not only that, I'll also stay clean. It's a good plan.

Wendy keeps glancing at me, and I keep glancing at Dipper.

She's a pretty good person, that Wendy Corduroy. I can tell why Dipper had a crush on her all those years ago. I wonder if he still does? If he does, he better move fast. At the end of the summer, she's going off to college. She was going to sooner, but her father wanted her to stay for a couple more years to help them out. He can't keep her around forever though. I know she's just dying to get out of Oregon; she has told me that many times.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice we were already at the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

*Hello!

So, this was originally 2 different chapters, but the first half was a bit too short, so I decided to combine them. Now its kinda long, but that's ok.

Anyway please enjoy!

Chapter 6

Bill runs into the hospital with the tall red head, carrying Dipper.

"Please someone, I need help!", he calls out. Soon doctors rush Dipper out of Bill's arms, and into a wheel chair rolling him away.

The demon watches, Dipper's hat clenched in hand, as they take him to the emergency room. His sight is taken away only by the nurse behind the desk motioning him over, "sir, I need that patients information."

Bill walks over to the desk and looks at her. She's a younger woman with pretty blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks at the man in front of her, and those blue eyes widen. Obviously, she knew who he was.

And Bill couldn't care less.

"Uh. W-what is his full name?", she asks.  
"Dipper Pines."  
"Middle name?"  
"I don't know, the kid won't even tell people his real first name."

The woman seems like she's about to say something, but decides against it, and types away on her computer, "birth date?"  
"August 31, 1999."  
"Any allergies?"  
"Not that I know of. His uncle should be here soon to take care of that."  
"Medications?"  
"He takes some sort of anxiety medication I believe?"  
"Prozac? Zoloft?"  
"Maybe? I don't know. Again his uncle."  
"Right, I'm sorry."

Silence fell between the two, as only the sound of typing could be heard. Her long nails hitting each key irritated Bill to now end. He didn't believe typing with her nails was very necessary at the moment.

"That should be all for now. Please come back to me when you have the other information."

Bill simply nods, and walks away from the desk to the waiting area. He sits next to Wendy, who seems just as worried.

"Dude, this just isn't right," she says, "Dipper is such a good kid."  
"I know."  
"I remember when I first met him," she laughs humorlessly, "he used to have the biggest crush on me."  
"Yeah, he did."  
"I don't think he does anymore though."

This caused Bill to look at her, "why is that?"  
"Well... I don't know if he'd like me telling you, but Mabel told me that he's made some... Realizations over the years."  
"Realizations?", he questions, "what does that mean?"  
"Well... He just kinda knows who he is now."  
"And that is?"  
"To put it simply, he's-"

"Family of Pines?", a doctor calls out, cutting off Wendy and Bill's focus on her. They both stand, and Bill walks up to him, "yes?"

The doctor looks at him, "we will have to do a CT scan to make sure there's no brain damage. He is unconscious for the time being so there isn't much we can do at the moment, but he is stable for the most part. We won't know if we need to take further action until after the scan."

"Ok well what about the bleeding?", he asks.

"We're going to have to stitch him up, especially on the head, but a few more places on his legs and arms will need stitching too. Other than that, no externally injuries have yet to be found, except for one."

"What's the one?", the demon replies.

"It seems that his foot actually got ran over when he got hit. We don't know if anything is broken, so we'll take some x-rays of it. Even if it's not broken, he still may not be able to walk on it for a while."  
"Ok, I understand."  
"Now, are you his guardian?"  
"No, not at all. He's just visiting his uncle for the summer, I'm just a family friend."  
"Well, we'll need to have a guardian here to give us permission to do anything further than the x-rays."  
"Yeah ok. They should be here soon."  
"Please, let us know when they do."

With that, the doctor walked away, leaving Bill to sigh, and turn back to Wendy, "well, what were you going to say?"  
"Huh? Oh! Right," she replies, "about Dipper. According to Mabel he's actually, well, gay now."

Well, that was unexpected.

"Oh really?"  
"Yeah he came out to her last year. I mean, I support him, but it's still kinda shocking y'know?"

Bill nods, "it is, but I don't understand why it needs to be said."

"What do you mean?", the red head asks

"You mortals are so obsessed with labels; it doesn't matter. Who you fall in love with shouldn't be based on their gender. You don't love someone just because they are that gender. Yes, you may find one more appealing than the other, but even so what if you happen to fall in love with someone of the opposite way you think you feel? It can happen, it's called an exception and everyone had one. Does that mean it's not real? Of course not. It's still just as real as any other type of love. Love shouldn't be defined by gender; love should be defined by your heart. You mortals seriously need to learn that.

~~~  
~Bill's POV~

When the rest of the Pines burst through the hospital doors, I honestly jumped. So did everyone else. Stan ran up to the desk demanding where his nephew is, Ford is already pacing around, and Mabel is a sobbing mess. I decide to go to Mabel. Mostly because I didn't want to be apart of Stan, who is yelling so much he's on the brink of being kicked out and Ford looks so much like him, he might too. Plus, the kid looks like she could use some comforting.

I place Dipper's hat on top of her head as I wrap my arms around the crying girl, and as soon as I do, she buries her face in my chest. I try to silence her loud sobbing by shushing her while stroking her hair. Her hair that reminds me so much of Dippers.

I was so caught up in Mabel, I didn't notice that Stan had stopped yelling. Six fingers stopped pacing and walked over to me, "do you know what's going on with him?"  
"He's unconscious right now. They're going to take a CT of his head and other x-rays, then see if they need to take further action," I reply back to the older man.  
"I hope nothing is wrong."  
"Yeah, so do I."

I let go of Mabel and tell her to go to Wendy. She slowly walks over to her, laying her head on her lap. I look back at Ford, "his head.. There was a pretty big gash on the back. It was bleeding a lot."

I don't think I needed to tell him that last part, my shirt and hands are covered in blood that's now drying, but he nodded like it was new information anyway, "will he need stitches?"  
"Yeah, a lot it seems."  
"But you think he will be ok?"  
"I.. I don't know."

Before Ford could say anything else, Stan walks up to us, "said he's still getting his head check out," he says.  
"Yeah, those that quite some time," Ford says back to him.

I look at Stan, expecting disappointment and anger. He trusted me to watch him, his only nephew, and now he's in the hospital. I prepare for yelling, but instead I get a large hand ruffling my hair.

"You did good, Cipher," he says to me.

I glance up at him, confused. I didn't do good. Dipper left the house and got hurt on my watch. I should have been paying more attention; I didn't even see him leave! But Stan nods once, looking at me with sincerity, "you did good. It wasn't your fault."

But it was, I wanted to scream. It was my fault. I should have kept checking on him. I should have made sure he was still in the house. I was supposed to look after the kid and keep him safe, but I couldn't even manage that. I'm the reason this happened. I want to yell all of this from Stan, but something in my throat stops me. When I open my mouth to speak, nothing but a pitiful crack comes out. And when it does, I'm being pulled into a hug.

Stan has a monstrous grip on me that any other time, would have been uncomfortable. Now that I'm sobbing like a four year old who just got candy stolen from them, it makes the bear hug I'm receiving all the more comforting.  
"This is not your fault Bill," he says to me once more.

I continue to sob disgustingly, throwing my hands up behind his back at the stupidity of this situation. I don't know why I'm crying, but I can't stop. I haven't cried in years. And now that I am, it's like the first rain in a year long drought. And it's not stopping.

I hear a slight snickers from both of the original mystery twins, hopefully because of my reaction to myself, and I laugh slightly along with them while alligator tears continue to fall.

I pull myself away and look at the older men. They're both looking at me with strange smiles on their faces.  
"What?", I ask them, a bit harshly.  
"Nothing, it's just that, we never knew you were so emotional," replies one, and I have no idea which, because I'm already pushing away both of them. Neither of them budge.  
"I am not emotional. My eye just leaks from time to time, it's a demon thing."

Ford laughs at me, "yes, of course."

I go to rub my eye, but Ford stops me by grabbing my wrist. The feeling of six fingers being on me makes me shiver slightly.  
"I wouldn't do that, you have blood all over your hands."

Oh.

"Right, I forgot. Is there some place I can clean myself up?", I ask. Obviously there is; it's a hospital, so I immediately regret asking that. Ford just nods though, and points toward a set of doors, "there are bathrooms right there."

I nod and start walking toward it, trying to gain back my composure as I do. I step in and I go to the sink, turning on the faucet with my elbow. I start to wash my hands, and the sink fills with the reddish brown, metallic substance. The way the bloody water goes in the sink is almost mesmerizing. I stare at the blood as it washes down the drain, remembering that it's not mine.

So many times I've been covered in blood, and almost all of those times it wasn't my own.

I pull my gaze from the sink, to the mirror in front of me. I look at my reflection for a while before realizing how bloody my sweater is. I quickly dry off my hands and turn off the sink, then pull off my forever stained sweater. I'm very fortunate that I decided to wear a collared shirt under my sweater. The shirt underneath only has a little bit of blood on the cuffs and collar, so I should be fine by now.

I look at my reflection one last time before walking back out.

When I do, everyone else is sitting in the waiting room area. Mabel is now asleep on Wendy, claiming two seats. I guess the kid was crying so much she got tired. It must be hard to have something like this happen to somebody you've shared a womb with.

I walk over and sit on the other side of Wendy. I rub my eye finally, then rest my head back against the wall behind me, and start to drift off.


	7. Chapter 7

*Hey guys!

Sorry it's been a while since a new chapter, but I think it was a nice little break, so now we can get on track.

Also, if you celebrated Thanksgiving, I hope you had a very good one. For those who don't, you didn't miss anything. Well, you missed eating a lot of pie, but that's ok because we ate enough of it for you.

Now, back to what you came here to read.

Chapter 7

A young male doctor walks up to the family of Pines to find that the youngest three are all asleep. He calls out for them, and the two older men look up. Stan stands and walks up to the doctor.

"The CT scans have came out," he says, "the good news is that there are no brain injuries except for a mild concussion."  
Stan lets out a sigh a relief, "and the bad news?"  
"The bad news is that he has fractured several bones in his foot. He will have to be put in a cast for at least 3 weeks, maybe longer."

Ford has now stood and walked over to the two, "but he will be ok?"

"Yes, he'll be just fine," the doctor replies with a smile. The twins nod, knowing it could have been much worse.  
"Are we allowed to see him?", Stan asks.  
"You most certainly are, but he has not woken yet."  
"When will he wake up?"  
"It could be anywhere from now to a day. If he isn't awake by noon tomorrow, we'll look further into the situation."  
"Alright. What room is his?"  
"C13. Only three can be in the room at a time, and please try not to be loud."  
They nod as the doctor walks away.

Stan looks over at his brother, "you're calling our sister, not me."  
Ford shakes his head, but pulls out his phone and starts walking toward the front doors of the hospital.

Stan walks over to the sleeping three, and puts a hand on his nieces back and shakes her slightly, "wake up Mabel."  
The younger girl stirs awake and looks up at her Grunkle Stan. Her eyes are puffy and blood shot. Her vision is also slightly blurry due to falling asleep while crying.

"He's fine, he just has a broken foot," Stan tells her.

The brunette sits up and looks at him with big doe eyes, "really? He's really ok?"  
Stan nods, and is met with a hug from the girl. She starts sniffling as she grips tightly onto his shirt, "I'm so relieved," she pulls away from him and sniffles again, "can I see him?"

"Yes, room C13, but Mabel-," he has no time to finish, because the teenager has already jumped up and started running toward the emergency room entrance doors.

Stan just smiles, and shakes both Bill's and Wendy's shoulders at the same time, waking up both. Bill startles awake, freezing for a moment because he forgot where he was. Wendy groans and pushes her face into Bill's shoulder that her head was already resting on.

"The doctor just told us he's fine," Stan says to the two.  
Wendy mumbles something that translates to, "that's good."  
Bill sighs a breath of relief, after his memories of earlier start to come back, "so his head is fine?"  
"Yes, he only has a concussion."  
"And his foot?"  
"Is broken. Should be fine after three weeks."  
"Three weeks? That's absurd."  
"Not for a broken foot. He's pretty lucky it's not longer."

Bill looks around slightly, "where did the other one go?"  
"To see him."  
"Is he awake?"  
"Nope."

Stan sits next to him, and Bill stares as he does, "then why is she-?", he starts, but doesn't finish. Somehow, he already knows the answer.

Ford walks back in the hospital and to the others, "she said she can't make another trip here at the moment, but she would if she had to. She said if Dipper wants to go home she'll make it happen."  
"We'll ask him when he wakes up," Stan says to his brother.

"Do you think he should?", Bill asks.

Stan looks at him, "now that we know he's fine, no."  
"Yes," Ford says directly after, "he should, but he won't. He'll probably see it as either way he's going to be stuck inside for three weeks, so he might as well spend it in Gravity Falls."  
"What's wrong with that?", Bill questions.  
"Gravity Falls is a dangerous place."  
"Yet, you wanted him to stay here and work with you for the rest of his life when he was only 12?"

Ford looks at the demon, "very true. And you took over his body and messed up his mental health so much that he was willing to hurt anyone he loved at only 12 as well."

"Because I was a demon. Because I believed torture was fun. Because I was something to not be trusted. You? You're his uncle. You are the good guy in this story, right? You're supposedly trying to keep him from harm, but you wanted to keep him in a so called dangerous place? A place where demons like myself do that to innocent 12 year olds? Yes, I did bad things to him, because that's who I once was. Where's your excuse?"

After that, Bill stands and walks away. Ford watches him as he does.

Stan looks at his twin, than at the angry blonde, "maybe you shouldn't have said anything?"  
Ford rolls his eyes at the man, then slinks back into a chair.  
Wendy just stares at the man, shaking her head.

~~~  
~Bill's POV~

How DARE he. How fucking dare he. How dare he talk to me like I'm some kind of monster. He knows damn well I regret everything I've done to that kid.

Trying to make it out like he's wanting to do good for Dipper. He was no better than me back than. He wanted to tear his nephew away from his twin sister forever and keep him in a "dangerous" town. Yes, he wouldn't be doing the dangerous things to him himself, but he certainly wouldn't be making an effort to stop it.

I walk to the back emergency room, not really knowing where I'm going. I just wanted away from Stanford for a while.

I stop walking when I see Mabel standing outside of a room door. I walk up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me and smiles widely.

Take that six fingers. Bet this kid will never smile at him like that.

"Look Bill! He's ok," she says to me excitedly. I look in and see Dipper laying in the hospital bed. He looks like he's just peacefully sleeping, and it makes the situation less painful to see. His hair is dirty from the dried blood, and he has a lot of stitches all over himself.

I look back at Shooting Star and smile, "yes, I see that."  
"He's just sleeping away like a little kitten. Gosh ain't he the cutest?", she says while squishing her own cheeks, probably imagining doing that to Dipper instead.  
"Oh yeah, as adorable as they come," I reply back to her, half jokingly.

I don't think she got that by the way she looked at me.

She stared at me with widened, brown eyes and a big smile, "you think my brother's cute?", she says happily.  
"Oh no. No no, I was joking. Haha jokes. I'm full of 'em," I say back to her.  
"Didn't sound like you were joking," she says to me in a teasing type way.

I laugh, "Mabel no, I promise I don't find Dipper cute."  
"Oh so you think he's ugly? That's so offensive because we look exactly the same!"  
"What?! No no, of course not. Neither of you are ugly, you're both very, very attractive I just- I don't- he's not-" I find myself babbling on. That is certainly not what I meant by that at all.

Mabel just laughs, "oh I'm just joking," she nudges me in the side with her elbow, "it's a joke; I'm full of 'em."

I smile at her, and I almost feel a bit embarrassed. Dipper is actually the complete opposite of ugly in my opinion. I guess I do think he's cute then, just not in the way she was meaning.

I look back in the room at him and I notice how steady and rhythmic his breathing is. It's not jagged or faint, just simple and smooth. It gives me slight peace to know he's breathing okay. I do hope he wakes up soon so I can tell him what had happened.

Maybe he'll even trust me more after this. I was the one who found him and brought him here.

But I'm also the one who unintentionally caused this, so all that trust will probably fade as soon as he realizes that. I just want him to be ok, even if he does hate me again afterwards.

Which sounds very cheesy and weird, but it's true. I don't know how well my heart would take it if something went wrong.

But for now, I'll just have to wait and see


	8. Chapter 8

*Hello!

Not going to lie, this was a lot of fun to write. Just the little inner dialogs that Dipper has with himself are so interesting, and so much like my own. I hope you like it too.

Chapter 8  
~Dipper's POV~

I begin to slowly open my eye, and when I do, I'm welcomed by bright lights shining in my eyes. I find myself unable to move around much, like there's a force pushing on me, holding me down. I manage to turn my head to the left, and I see large monitors that are steadily beeping. I turn my head to the right, and see a blood bag hanging. It's at that moment that I realize I'm in a hospital.

I try to sit up, in a daze. I don't feel real anymore. I'm in a sort of dissociate state and honestly, I'm scared.

I wince when I sit up, and that's when I notice my right leg is hanging in a sort of stirrup. It's in what I'm guessing would be considered a soft cast. Did I break my leg? What exactly happened anyway? All I remember was a large crash, and then darkness.

The pain in my head suddenly hits me and it almost causes me to fall back. I put a hand behind my head, and I feel stitches. I pull my hand back, and stare at it for a second before being startled by an abrupt, but familiar, voice, "you shouldn't move too much."

The voice is soothing, but rough. It's joyous, but bitter. And I instantly knew who it belonged to, even in this state.

"Bill?", I say, a bit quieter than I imagined. My voice is also a bit raspy, I noticed.  
He's sitting in a chair across from my bed. He's resting his head on his hand as he slouches in the chair.  
"Yes?", he questions.

"What happened?", I ask.  
He moves slightly in his seat, "you got hit by a car."  
"You weren't driving were you? Because if so, we're going to have a problem."  
I could hear him laugh, but faintly, as he stands, "no, I wasn't driving. We actually don't know who was driving."

"You mean they weren't seen?"  
"I mean they weren't there."

I look at him for a second, bewildered, slowly regaining to my normal state of mind, "what do you mean they weren't there?"  
"Whoever had hit you got out of the car and ran off before I got to you. They weren't there. I will find them, though."

It's at this point that I notice he's standing beside my bed now, and gently pushing me back to lay down. I comply, but only because I'm in pain. "No," I say, "you don't have to do that."

"Of course I do. We all are."  
"How? That's a job for the cops, not a ragtag group of weirdos who argue all the time."  
He grins at me, and it seems to be a cross between a sly smirk that two criminals would give each other after successfully robbing a store, and a proud smile a father would give his son at graduation.  
"Oh, Pine Tree, you've been in Gravity Falls long enough to know that even the cops here are a ragtag group of weirdos who argue all the time."

I look over him. Is he being friendly? Is it because I'm hurt, or is it genuine kindness? I can't tell anymore, but I find myself smiling anyway, "didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"  
"Oh, I can't help it. Do you know how much self control it takes to not call you that? Too much."

I laugh, but not for long. I start having a slight coughing fit because of how scratchy my throat is at the moment. Bill looks over me than at the doorway, "well, uh, I should tell your family that you're awake."

I nod slightly as Bill starts leaving, but I find myself wanting to stop him. I don't want him to leave just yet, I want to keep talking to him. Mabel will probably make me cry or laugh till I'm in serious pain, Grunkle Stan will tell me to toughen up, and Grunkle Ford will try to tell me all about safety in Gravity Falls. I'm not ready to deal with any of that.

"Uh, wait."

He stops and looks at me, and when I look back at him, for the first time since I met him, I don't feel afraid. I don't feel like shivering, or running away, or yelling. When I look at him, I see a person. A person with a heart. I know I shouldn't, he's a demon, but I do.  
"Could you.. Tell me everything that happened? Like how I got here?

He looks at me for a second before walking back toward me, and sitting on the edge of my bed. I mange to push myself to sit up again, this time minding my leg.

"Well, like I said, you were hit by a car. I heard the crash and rushed outside to find you. When I did, I didn't know what to do, so I called your Uncles," he explains.  
"Why weren't they home?"  
"I told you when they left. Your sister and them went to some fair. I was supposed to be watching over you."  
"Was that what you were telling me when you came to my room?"  
"You weren't listening?", he cocks an eyebrow at me with a sly look on his face.

"Honestly, no," I say to him.  
He smiles, then continues, "well yes, that was what I was telling you. Your Grunkle Ford told me to take you to Wendy's house and that they would drive us to the hospital. That's how we got here. You owe me a new sweater by the way."

I didn't understand what he meant by that at first, until I saw in his arms a bloodied, yellow sweater. I can't help but laugh quietly. "I see," I say to him, "so what is my condition?"

"Fortunately, just a broken foot and a minor concussion."  
"That's fortunate?"  
"Yes, because you could have been in a coma, had brain damage, have broken ribs, or died. Yes it is very fortunate."

I look over the demon sitting before me. Does that mean he cares? About my well being? He did bring me here. If it wasn't for him I probably would be dead. I should be grateful toward him.

I smile at him, but it comes out a bit crooked, "hey so uh.. Thanks. You know for kinda saving me."  
He stares at me before speaking, "well you shouldn't thank me. It was partly my fault you got hit in the first place."

Oh, he feels guilty? Is that why he's here? Is that why he's being nice? He shouldn't. I doubt it's his fault.  
"Well you weren't driving. Did you tell the driver to hit me?"  
"No?"  
"Oh, so you made them hit me then?"  
"Not at all."  
"So then how is it your fault?"

He starts to laugh, then stands, "you know kid, you're talking too much for someone who just became conscious. You should stop."

And so the niceness fades.

I still laugh though.

I can feel Bill's stare on me, and it's starting to make me uncomfortable. I look up at him, hoping that will make him look away, but it doesn't work. I end up looking away first. He's still staring at me. Why is he staring at me? I can feel myself starting to get a tightening feeling in my chest. I glance back at him. That eye is staring into my soul right now. Literally into my soul.

Does he have a second eye? I can't tell. If he does it's hiding behind his hair. Why does he hide it? Or does he not have one? Ew, what if it's just, like, a black hole like a skull? Or what of it's completely white out? Or what if it's just skin over where an eye would be? Is he able to see out of the eye if he has it? Is he half blind? Should I ask? No, that's probably rude.

Oh shit, now I'm staring at him. I quickly look away. Oh my god, this is so awkward. Dipper just say what or something, he's obviously not looking away anytime soon.  
"What?..", I say quietly.  
"When did you know you were gay?", he says bluntly.

I choke.

"I-I'm sorry, what?"  
"You, how did you know you were gay? What was the defining moment for you?"

I look at him, dumbfounded. How the hell did he know about that? I mean I know he knows everything, but not anymore right? Can he read minds? Oh god, did he hear my thoughts about him having a nice smile? I didn't mean that in a gay way! I meant it in a, 'yeah he has a wide smile and nice teeth', way! Or maybe it's when I was thinking about how amazing his voice is. Again, not meant in a gay way!

If I know anything, it is that I do NOT have the hots for a demon that haunts my dreams.

He's staring at me again; Dipper say something.  
"Um... How did you.. Know I was gay?"  
"Oh so you are gay?"

What?

"What?", I ask as I think, "was that, like, a trick to get me to admit I was gay?"  
"No, just now I know it's the truth."

I shake my head slightly. I can't believe this. My parents don't even know about this!  
"Who told you I was? Mabel?"  
"No, Wendy."

I freeze, "Wendy knows?.."  
He nods, "yes, Mabel told her."

Ugh, Mabel. I told her to never tell anybody. She broke one of the main twin codes, and for that, she must pay.

"Oh...", is all I can manage to say.  
"So how did you know?", he asks.  
"Why do you care?"  
"I don't, just curious."

I pause. Should I really open up to him? This is something really private that I'm still not very comfortable with talking about. I don't think he'll say anything though and he seems to be a bit more compassionate at the moment. He also doesn't have a problem with it, because if he did, he wouldn't ask.

"Well, to be honest, I kind of always known. I mean, I always knew I was a bit different. I liked girls, don't get me wrong, but no matter how much I did, I always felt uncomfortable around them. It was hard for me to actually ask any girl out, and I started even making excuses. Saying it was because I was too focused on my studies. I had girls ask me out too, but I would always decline. I just assumed I was awkward."

"So your crush on Wendy, it was real?"  
"Oh yeah of course. But I don't think I ever liked her for her looks, it was more of her personality. Plus, at that time, I was growing and a bit confused."  
"Ok, I understand."

"Anyway," I start, "I asked Mabel about it and she suggested that maybe I should try dating around. So I did. I went on a few dates with some very lovely girls, but none of them ever got to a second date, or even a kiss. Not too long after that, Mabel dragged me to a concert of one of her boy bands. I wasn't interested in the band, but I found myself kind of just watching the boys. I guess Mabel noticed because after the concert she asked me if I thought they were cute."

He smiles slightly. Why?  
"I see," he says, "go on."

"Right well, at first I said no, but then I said I thought one of them was really entertaining and handsome. I guess that was enough for her, because the next day she set me up on a date with a boy. At first, I was kind of angry and not into it, but during the date I found to be really enjoying myself. He was nice and good looking and at the end of the night, he kissed me. And I liked it."

I look at Bill and notice that he hasn't said anything and is now staring at me again. I go to say something, but he does before I could.  
"Is he your boyfriend now?"

"Huh? Oh. No we didn't have a whole lot in common."  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Why is he asking? Why does he even care? It's not like it affects him in any way. This is weird. I feel so awkward talking about this to him. Why does he have to make things awkward?  
"No, I don't. Why?"  
"Just wondering."

Just wondering? Why are you 'just wondering' about my love life? I don't say anything back to him though, I just look down slightly.

"Alright well," he begins, "I'll go get your family now."  
He starts walking toward the door.

"Wait, Bill?"  
He stops by the doorway looking back at me, "yes?"

"Do you have a second eye?"  
I need to know, ok?

He laughs, "what do you think?"  
"I don't know what I think, but I want to know. Is it gross?"  
"Is it necessary?"  
"You just got done questioning me about things that make me very nervous and uncomfortable, I think you can tell me if you have a second eye."

He looks at me for just a moment before speaking.  
"Yes," he says simply, then walks out the door.

"Wait you do?", I call out to him as he walks down the hall, "what does it look like?"  
I can hear the smirk on his face as he calls back, "family, Dipper."

I sigh, then slink back in my chair.  
"It's probably gross anyway," I grumble to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

*Phew! One more chapter till chapter 10, guys!

This is probably the first big mention of these two dorks actually liking each other. Of course it's Mabel's fault, cause she totes ships it. Don't worry though, their feelings will go down a little bit deeper in the next two chapters. Also, I know this chapter is a bit short, and that's because I wanted to give you a little break from the angst with just a kinda cute little chapter that consists of a lot of blushing (and blood). I could have just combined this one with chapter 10, but chapter 10 is long, and that would have made this chapter hella long. My brain is forcing me to keep all of these chapter at a minimum of 1,000 words, and a maximum of 1,999 words. The pain I felt when chapter 6 and 8 exceeded that was too much for me to handle.

Anyway, that's enough of my weird babbling. I hope you enjoy the adorableness that is filled in this chapter.

Chapter 9  
~Dipper's POV~

I lay in the hospital bed staring up at the lights. Why are they so bright? I wish I could turn them off, but I can't move. God, this foot thing is going to suck. I look around trying to get my thoughts on something, anything else. I see a few balloons that say get well soon, as well as a small stuffed animal. I smile seeing it. It's a bit young, but it's still nice to see people care.

My thoughts are interrupted by Mabel jumping on me, attacking me with a hug, "Dipper! You're totally awake!", she exclaims loudly.  
I let out a huff of breath, then laugh, "yes I'm totally awake."

I hug her back, then pinch her arm violently. She winces and jumps slightly, "ow!"  
I mutter in her ear, "that was for telling Wendy about me. You broke the twin code."  
Mabel pulls back and looks at me, "oh right. Sorry it just slipped! She hasn't known for long, and I didn't tell anyone else!"  
"Well now thanks to you, Bill knows."  
I think I can almost see a smile from Mabel when I say that, before she hugs me again.

I linger my eyes to the floor. There I see my hat, bloodied and stained. I frown at the condition it's in. I guess Mabel was wearing it and it flew off when she attacked me. My eyes follow it up as a tanned hand picks it up gingerly. I'm met with Bill, who is standing in the doorway.

I let go of Mabel and she let's go of me, sitting up. Bill hasn't noticed that I'm looking at him, due to him looking intently on the hat.  
"You can just throw it away or something," I tell him, a little hesitant. I don't want him to, but there's no saving it. He looks up at me, then back down at the hat.

"Are you sure?", he asks me.  
"Yeah, it's cool. It's really old anyway."

"But Dipper you've had that hat for years," Mabel interjects.  
"I know that, but it'll be fine. I can get a new hat."

Bill pauses, then nods.  
"Ok, I'll just get rid of it then. You two catch up," he says as he walks out the door. I smile slightly, watching him as he leaves. Mabel looks at me with a grin on her face and almost whispers, "hey," she says, "want to know something?"

"Sure?", I say, curious.  
"Bill said you're cute."

I widen my eyes, "h-huh?"  
Mabel laughs and nods, "sure did. He tried to pass it off like a joke, but I know he meant it."

I freeze. Does he really think that? I'm not cute at all! Is Mabel just making this up? Or was he actually joking and she is misreading it? Oh no, no I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. Dipper stop! This is Bill Cipher were talking about here. Crazy, sadistic, demon Bill Cipher. Even if he does think I'm cute, it shouldn't matter, I shouldn't be flustered at all. But I am. And I should stop. Stop!

"Oh, you're blushing!", Mabel chimes, "do you think he's cute too?"

"No I'm not!", I call out, "no I do not think he's cute. At all. He is definitely NOT my type."  
Mabel laughs, "Dipper, you have a type?"  
"Yes, and it's the exact opposite of Bill. You know I don't even like him as a person, let alone have a crush on him," I return.  
"But you do like him as a person now! You told me yourself that you don't think he's that bad."  
"Yeah, not that bad. But I still would never see him as cute or anything like that."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you're still blushing like crazy, and you're denying it. We've shared a womb Dipper, I know these things."

Dammit! I didn't even notice I was still red. Yes, it's flattering to be called cute. Anyone would blush, right? I am not into Bill Cipher. I'm just not. I don't care how cute he thinks I am. Not going to happen.

~~~  
~Bill's POV~

I walked out of the hospital room, reluctant to throw away this hat. I don't want to do this, he's had this hat for as long as I've known him. It defines him in a way. I know I shouldn't care, but I feel guilty. He said to throw it away, but I don't think I can.

I stare down into the big trash can, thinking over my decision. How dry is the blood? Could I get it out? Maybe I can use some magic to fix it? Am I even capable to do that?

I try, then fail. Nothing happens, except the blood turns fresh again. It starts dripping, and I hold it out as to not get it on myself.

Wait, this is good. If it's fresh blood, then I can clean it and get the blood out. I quickly walk to the restroom, and put the hat in the sink. I turn on the water and let it rush over the cap, already getting most of the blood off. I grab a few paper towels and wet them, adding a little soap.

I gently start dabbing the soapy paper towel on the bad spots of the hat. It starts to come out, but slowly.

After what seems like an eternity, I get the hat completely blood free. I smirk at my work, then turn off the water. I turn on the hand dryer, and hold the hat under it to let it dry. I guess I could try to use magic to dry it, but I don't really want to mess up my hard work. The kids been through a lot, the least he deserves is a clean hat.

It finishes drying after a while, and I walk out of the restroom with it in hand. As I walk down the hall toward Dipper's rooms, I see Ford coming down the other way. I try not to make any eye contact, as to avoid any sort of awkwardness, but it fails. These Pines and their eyes, I swear. He rushes up to me as soon as he sees me, and stops me from walking.

I go to say something, but he puts a six fingered hand up to stop me.  
"You were right," he says, "you're right. I used to not have the greatest intentions in mind for Dipper. I was blinded by his intelligence and potential, that I completely forgot his age and the danger of the situation. I should have never put him in that position years ago, and I know that now. I know what I did was wrong, as do you, it's just hard for me to admit it; it's hard for me to accept it."

I stare at the older man, not really expecting him to say any of that.  
"Is this a sort of apology?", I ask, generally curious.  
"In a way, I suppose it is."

I smile slightly, "I'm not angry, Ford. I mean I was angry about you saying what you did, but not so much anymore, because it doesn't matter. I am one step closer to getting all of my magic back, and not even your harsh words can bring me down on it."

He looks me over for a second, then nods, "very well. Keep up the good work with that."  
"Oh I certainly plan to."

His eyes glance down to the hat, then back at me, "did you clean it for him?"  
"I cleaned it because it was getting me dirty, and he wanted me to."

I start walking past him, back to Dipper's room.

Ford watches me, calling out, "I don't believe you."  
"I don't care," I call back.

~~~  
~Dipper's POV~

Mabel is now laughing at me. She just told me about how I should just slyly tell Bill I think he's cute too. I can't stop blushing for some stupid reason. I just got finished telling her about how I will never do that, and how I don't think he's cute in the first place. She really isn't letting this go.

I'm looking at her angrily, so much so that I didn't notice someone walked into the room, until they pull something on top of my head. I flinch when they do, then I take it off and look at it. It's my hat, completely free of blood. I look up and see Bill walking out the door and down the hall. I go to say something, but Mabel does before I can.

"Aw," she says, taking my hat from my hands "he fixed you're hat, Dip Dip. It's officially love."

I quickly snatch the hat from her, blushing heavily, "who said anything about love?!", I yell, as she just laughs.

I will definitely get her back for this.


	10. Chapter 10

*OMG! its chapter 10! (internal screaming)

What a milestone, huh? Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me throughout these 10 chapters, and I cant wait till we get 10 more. Now, I was going to make this episode special, being that its the tenth, but I still think this is a pivotal chapter despite the lack of action. Why? Because it's fluffy as fuck. Yes, there is some serious blushing and staring (or love gazing) going on in this one. It's exactly what you've been waiting for, and the next two chapters might just end you with the cuteness.

So, happy reading!

Chapter 10  
~Dipper's POV~

As I'm being rolled out of the hospital in a wheel chair by a nurse, I keep thinking about how boring three weeks of doing absolutely nothing is going to be. I chose to stay in Gravity Falls, much to Great Uncle Ford's dismay, and continue with my adventuring. It'll be hard with this stupid cast, but I'll figure out a way. According to Mabel, the big mystery right now is who committed the hit and run. Bill was very keen on not going to the police, and Mabel seemed to agree. They're both going out today to find out more about the situation.

And I can't even participate. I was the one who had gotten hit, and I feel I should be the one to find out who did it. Either way though, everyone just wants the person found and punished.

When the nurse gets me to my Grunkles car, she hands me a pair of crutches and helps me up out of the chair. I comply and use the crutches to hop to the car door, which the nurse opens with a smile. I smile back, giving a quick nod of gratitude, then get in the car.

When my door closes, the other one opens, and the others pile in. Bill, Wendy, then Mabel, in that order. This causes all four of us to be squished together. I groan loudly and move to the side, propping my hurt leg on the others laps, then lay down my crutches on the floor.

Bill lays his arms over my leg while Wendy laughs, "perks of being hurt, huh?"  
"You know it," I says back to her.

"Ok, no," says Bill suddenly as he puts his arms under my leg and lifts me up, sliding under me. He puts me back down to where I'm now sitting on his lap. My eyes are widened at being so easily picked up. I can not believe he just did that! He's either really strong, or I'm really light. I look at Bill very awkwardly and confused. "uh..", I let out quietly.  
The blonde shrugs, "I was uncomfortable and now there's more room. Do you have a problem with it?"

Mabel and Wendy scoot over as I shakes my head, a bit too quickly. I look ahead and meet eyes with my twin sister, who is smiling bright. She winks at me, then makes a kissy face. My face flushes red with embarrassment as I almost call out, but decide against it. I know it'll just make this whole situation more awkward. I look at Bill, who is now laying his head against the window with his eye closed.

Grunkle Stan and Ford suddenly get in the two front seats, and start the car. I keep looking at the demon, who is seemingly resting. He looks very peacefully when he's like that. I wish he always looked like that.

When I catch my staring, I quickly look away and meet my sisters similar looking eyes again. She motions to her eye with her hand, then at Bill. I tilt my head to the side slightly, confused. She points to the blonde man again, then lifts up her bangs with her hand.

I look back at the man who's lap I'm now occupying. I think she wants me to see his second eye. His one eye is still closed, so I lean forward. I very gently move my hand in front of his tanned face, and go to move his bangs out of the way. I start to when suddenly a hand grabs my wrist, stopping me completely. I almost scream and pull once closed eye, only inches away from my own, has now shot open.

I widen my eyes in shock and stare at the others bright yellow eye.  
"I must say Pine Tree," Bill starts, "you have some guts."

"Uh. I-I'm sorry. It was Mabel. She told me to," I manage to stutter out.  
"Oh? Is that so? For such a curious mind like yours this is something that seems right up your alley. Not only that, you were asking only yesterday."  
"But it was Mabel!"

He doesn't believe me! Oh god. Is he going to hurt me? No. No he wouldn't do that. Would he? No he just let go of me. It should be fine. I look at his eye that has now caught my own. I could almost count the shades because I'm so close. For some reason, I can't seem to pull myself away. It seems he isn't planning to either.

His eye. It's actually really pretty.

No it's not. Dipper, no it's not. That is the same eye that has haunted you for years. The eye that causes me to shiver every time I see it. The eye that sees completely past me and burns into my soul.

But not right now. Now this eye isn't haunting me, I'm not shivering at the sight of it, and the sensation my soul is feeling isn't burning. My stomach turns slightly as nervousness starts to set in. It's a feeling that I know well, but have never felt in this sort of way before. It's a feeling that makes my stomach flutter, and my heart do flips.

It takes me a while to realize that my hand is now on the side of his face. I don't even know if Bill has noticed, but I hope he hadn't. This situation is awkward enough. I keep my hand there though, as I'm afraid if I move it, he'll look away. Usually id want that to happen to save embarrassment, but right now I want to keep looking at him. Looking at his eye that is making my heart do cartwheels. I don't know why I'm feeling this way, or what it even means, but I don't want it to stop.

However, when Bill's hand grabs my wrist again and pulls my hand away, my eyes follow with it. I breath in, neglecting to breath out right away, but eventually doing so slowly. So he did notice. I look back at him and see that he's looking out the window. I look at him for just a second before looking ahead and seeing two pairs of feminine looking eyes watching me, added with large toothy grins.

I instantly blush as Wendy laughs. I forgot other people were around. Mabel smiles at me and gives me a thumbs up. I bury my hands in my red face.

~~~  
~Normal POV~

All of the gang flood out of the car when they reach the mystery shack. Most stretch as Dipper struggles with his crutches.

"Alright kids," exclaims Stan, "when you get in there I want you all to take a long shower. The whole car smells like teen odor, and I don't want that in the shack."  
"Man I'm not even a teen anymore," says Wendy as she walks through the front door.  
"That's so rude! I smell like a very mature old lady!", calls out Mabel.  
"Teens don't implement their own smell," Dipper groans out, matter-of-factly.  
"I haven't been an actual teenager for a thousand years," says Bill simply under everyone else's loud complaints, so he's not heard.

They all get in the house and Dipper hops off toward the bathroom.  
Bill follows shortly behind after grabbing a plastic bag from under a counter.

When Dipper starts struggling with opening the door, the blond demon opens it for him. The teen looks at him and says a muttered, 'thanks,' before walking in as Bill follows in behind him.

He sits on the edge of the tub and props his crutches up against the wall. Dipper looks up at the older male, "you don't have to help me, you know," he says, "I can handle it myself."  
"I want to help you," Bill says back to him, "besides, what if you fall or something? You should just let me help you."

He turns on the water of the tub and plugs the drain. He then bends down in front of Dipper and starts to put the plastic bag around his cast. Dipper looks down at him, watching.  
"Look, I know you feel guilty about what happened and everything, but you shouldn't. You don't owe me a thing so don't think you have to help me," he tells him.

"I'm not doing this because I feel guilty, Dipper, I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do."  
"And?"  
"And because I wanted to talk to you alone."

Dipper smiles slightly, knowing that was definitely not the only reason.  
"Talk about what?", he asks.  
"Your staring."

Dipper's smile fades as his cheeks get dusted with pink.  
"Oh right. That. I'm sorry, I know staring is rude and everything but I just.. I don't know."  
"It's not a problem, I stare at you all the time. I just want to know why you do."  
"I... Don't really have an answer for that. I'm sorry."

Dipper puts his head down as Bill looks up at him.  
"Is it really the eye? Because if so it's not anything special. You won't be excited, or grossed out, or surprised."  
"Oh no. No the eye was just something I started to wonder about. It wasn't why I was staring at you. Well actually... It was. Just not your second eye."

Bill looks back down at the cast as he finishes tying the bag around it.  
"Oh, I see. My eye still makes you feel uneasy."  
"No!", Dipper says looking up at him quickly, causing Bill to look up too.  
"No... It's not that at all. It's just... It's kinda hypnotizing. It draws me in every time I look at it and I can't seem to pull myself away. I know it's weird and I'm sorry, I'll stop if you want."

Bill stares at him quietly for a moment, then smiles, "you don't have to stop. Actually, please don't."  
He leans forward and turns off the water, then grabs Dipper's hands and pulls him up to his feet. Dipper looks at him slightly confused as he does, but doesn't question it.

"I'll leave you to it then," Bill says to the younger boy, "don't forget to scrub behind your ears."  
Dipper laughs, then nods, "of course I won't."  
Bill grins as he walks to the door, "good because I'll check."

Dipper watches him, smiling as he walks outside. He then strips off his clothes, and gets in the bath. As Dipper lays in the warm water of the tub, he leans his head back and closes his eyes, drifting off.

~~~  
~Bill's POV~

I start walking down the hall of the shack after my talk with Dipper. I think it went pretty well. Honestly, so many thoughts went through my head when we were looking at each other. He just has those classic Pines eyes, and he just happens to have the only pair that stare into me.

Ever since Dipper has gotten here, all I've been doing is staring at him. I don't really know why, I've just enjoyed seeing the slight changes he's made over the years. He was always intelligent, but he's not as naïve as he once was. He seems like he has a better grasp on trusting people and not to trust people he knows are bad. I know one thing is for sure, he would have never made the mistake of summoning me again.

I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. I scan the inside and when I don't find anything I close the door back. I sit in on of the chair at the dining room and rest my head on my hand. I'm not used to having to eat all the time still; there's been a few times I've almost starved, simply because I forgot that eating is a necessity now. I used to not have to eat or drink at all, but now my body is mortal again I'll die without it.

It's in inconvenience really.

Nevertheless, I find that because of this, I tend to never be very hungry. Even if I am, I can't recognize the feeling. I'd never know that what I'm feeling is hunger, and what I'm supposed to do about it. I just try to eat at least twice a day, but sometimes I forget.

I look out the front window and see the area where Dipper got hit is completely cleared now. I know what the car looks like because I have a sort of photographic memory, but I don't think id be able to explain it.

As I look outside, I notice something on the ground. I squint to see it better, and see that it's a red star. Probably written with spray paint.

My first thought is Gideon, because it's his symbol. It can't be him though, because he has been fairly good since the twins left. Plus before they did, he went on their side. I don't think he has anything to do with this, especially if he still wants Mabel to like him.

And then I think of Mabel.

Shooting Star.

Could that be it? Possibly a warning that she's next? The thought itself makes me angry. I take out my phone, and decide to take a picture of it. I'll ask Dipper and the others about it before I do anything drastic.

I get up and start walking down the hall, putting my phone back into my pocket. When I get to the bathroom, I knock on the door, "Pine Tree, are you still in there?"

When I don't get a response after a little bit, I knock again.  
"Dipper?"

No response. I quickly open the door and look around, "Dipper?", I exclaim louder. I look at the tub and when I don't see him, I freeze, then look ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

*Oh nelly.

I think a thank you is in order for this one, guys. Not only for what's about to come, but you finally get to know (headcanonly) Bill's past. So, you're welcome.

Chapter 11  
~Bill's POV~

My eye widens at the sight of a dripping wet, and naked Pine Tree in front of me. He's not facing me, but when he hears me he quickly looks back.

Then turns completely red.

"Get out!", he yells.  
I jump slightly and start to stammer as I slowly glance down. This causes him to get even more red, like a bright tomato.  
"Go!"

I look up at him, and nod quickly.  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm sorry," I say as a I slam the door shut.

I stand outside the door for a few seconds before slowly putting a hand over my mouth. I can feel heat rising to my cheeks, and I start to feel nauseous. I lean back against the wall, then sit down. I pull my hand away from my mouth as I try to get my mind off of what I just saw.

That's easier said then done.

The more I try to not think about it, the more I do. And thinking about it causes me to grin. And the grinning causes me to laugh. It's the same type of laugh I give when something incredible has just happened.

And my has something incredible just happened.

My thoughts are only temporarily hushed when the bathroom door slowly opens. The thoughts suddenly wash back over me when I see him. He's now wearing pajamas, and his face has taken on a brand new permanent shade of pink. He hops toward me on his crutches, then slowly sits down next to me. I look at him, and I can tell he's embarrassed. He's shifting uncomfortably, and he's not looking directly at me. I just grin at the teenager. Seeing him this way makes me want to tease him, but I know he wouldn't appreciate that all too much. But I don't think I really care.

"Look on the bright side Pine Tree," I say, "at least you have a cute butt."  
He instantly buries his face in his hands.  
"Please quit," he mutters, almost like a whine.  
I laugh, "why? It's very true."  
"It's embarrassing, stop."  
"Aw, but I want to talk more about how adorable your ass is."  
"Bill, how is that even a bright side?"  
"Well it might not be for you, but it most certainly is for me. I'm the one who got to look at it."

He glares at me through his fingers, "why are you so ok with this?"  
I laugh, "why wouldn't I be? It's not awkward unless you make it awkward."  
"But you make everything so painfully awkward."

Oh?

I grin, "now how do I do that?"  
"I don't know, how do you do anything?"  
He slowly lifts his face out of his hands and looks at me.  
"How does anybody do anything? Reality is an illusion, remember?"  
"Yeah, I remember. Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold. Makes no sense, but I remember it."  
"Steel trap for a brain you got there, Dip."

He smiles, and it's taken me just now to realized that he's stopped blushing, and is now talking to me normally.  
"But in all seriousness, you shouldn't worry too much about it," I tell him, "it's not an overly huge deal."

He nods at me, then looks ahead.

"Hey, Bill?", he asks.  
"Yes?", I question.  
"When I first got here you were going to tell me something about your past, but I stopped you. I said I didn't care about it."  
"Oh yeah. What about it?"  
"Well I change my mind. I would actually really like to know about your past, if you don't mind telling me."

I look at him for a second. Does he really want to know? I wonder why? I haven't told anyone about my past except for Stanford, but I'm sure I can trust Dipper with it. Those two are pretty much the same person anyway. I nod at him, "sure."  
He seems to get a bit excited and smiles, "ok cool."

"Well, about 1,000 years ago, I lived here in Gravity Falls as just another human."  
"You're 1,000 years old?", he asks.  
"About. I've stopped counting"  
"You're like.. Really old."  
"Hey, watch it kid," I laugh, "I look good as hell for my age."  
He laughs.

"Anyway, I'm guessing you assumed I was born a demon, but I wasn't. I was born completely, 100 percent, human."  
"So you had a family and everything?"  
"Yes, I had parents and a brother."  
"You have a brother?"  
"Had, yes."  
"What happened to them?"  
"Patience is a virtue, Pine Tree."

He rolls his eyes.

"So, I had a fairly normal life. This was before Gravity Falls was strange, and full of mysteries."  
"Before the aliens came?"  
"Yes. I was a pretty normal person, except I had a sort of passion for the supernatural. See, I knew even back then that something was wrong with Gravity Falls, and I wanted to know all about it. Basically, I wanted to know everything."

I look at Dipper, and see that he's listening intently.

"During my research of the paranormal, I found out about demons and magic. I was so desperate for answers that I decided to summon one. I was surprised when it actually worked. The demon told me that I can make a deal with him. The deal was that I could obtain the ability to know everything and have the power to make anything happen, and in return he got to be let free. I was only 16, so I didn't understand at the time how big of a price that would be. Because of what I wanted, the only way to get that was to become a demon myself. I was stuck in the dreamscape as a demon while he got to be a human and free."  
"And so, you found out about the aliens coming?"  
"Yes, I figured out exactly what was going to happen. I knew that everyone in the town would die and be repopulated. With that knowledge, you'd think I would have kept my family safe, but I didn't. I didn't even think about them when I saw everything being destroyed. I know it's horrible, but at the time I was filled with so much anger and violence that I wanted to watch the world burn."

I look at him, expecting to see shock and hate, but instead I get two large brown eyes, staring at me with interest.

"I slowly became stronger while in the dreamscape, and soon I was able to bring myself to another dimension. That's where I got my demon form, and my reputation."  
"So, where was your human form all this time?"  
"Safe in the dreamscape. I put it there before leaving."

I can feel Dipper's eyes staring at me. I don't even have to look at him to know what he's thinking. He's about to ask the same question Ford did after I told him.

"Would you change it?"

There it is.

"No," I say simply. Automatically I know he's now looking at me with a questioning face.  
"Why?"  
"Because I liked being a demon. As crazy as it may seem to you, I still wanted to know everything. I had everything I wanted, and more. I was no longer mortal, so I didn't have to eat or sleep. I could do, or be, anything I wanted. I knew all of the worlds secrets, and I loved it."  
"You wouldn't even go back to save your family?"

It's like déjà vu.

"No, I wouldn't. It may seem harsh, or selfish, but in my mind I had to right intentions for doing so. The attack was inevitable, and so was the fact that everyone would die. There was nothing I could do to stop it. Even if I could, I wouldn't do it. What would I do with them once I had them? Keep them locked forever in the Dreamscape? They wouldn't be strong enough to go to the other dimension, so they would just live a life full of endless wandering. They'd have to sit, and watch as their friends die, and the world ends. To me, that was more inhuman than not saving them at all."

His eyes leave me and look ahead at the wall in front of us.  
"I understand," he says, "it would be hard to do, but I can tell where you're coming from. I don't think I'd ever be able to do it though."  
"Well of course, you're way too close to your family."  
"We're you not?"  
"Not to my parents. My family was very rich, and that was what their life revolved around. I was close to my brother though; he was the hardest to leave behind."  
"What was his name?"

Oh, come on. Don't do this to me, kid. I'd really rather not bring him up.

"Ah. Will."  
"Will? His name was Will?", I can hear his smile, "was he a twin?"  
I just nod.  
He laughs, "Gravity Falls is pretty big on twins, huh?"  
I smile at him, halfheartedly, "who's the original mystery twins now? I have your Grunkles beat by 1000 years."  
He smiles, "so, you were close?"  
"Aren't all twins?"  
"I would hope so."  
"Yes, we were very close. He was older, taller, and friendlier than me. Pretty much, he was a better version of me."  
"Oh, I don't believe that."

I snort, "you should. It was true. He was completely perfect, where I wasn't as much. I was the son who was the cause of the break in my families reputation. There was only one thing that I was better at than him, and that was being a disgrace."

Dipper turns to look at me, "I can see why you left them."  
I laugh at his bluntness, "yeah, I can understand where you get that notion. But in all seriousness, I really was a disgrace to my family. I was weird, and everyone in town made that very clear. They didn't like that I was different, and my families social life plummeted because of it. Of course, I didn't care."  
"There had to have been something you were good at though?"  
"I was good at scaring people. I was good at being mean to people. I was really good at losing friends; that's a real talent of mine."  
"I'm being serious, Bill."  
"So am I."

He stands and wobbles over to in front of me. I look up at him as he leans down, and puts his hands on my shoulder.  
"Bill Cipher, the most powerful demon in the world, you sadistically terrifying piece of shit. You are going to tell me what you're good at, or so help me."  
I raise an eyebrow at him, "so help you what?"  
"I'll punch you. Really hard, too."  
I laugh, "go ahead. I like pain."  
"Bill. Tell me."  
"Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess I can tell you a few more things I'm good at."  
"Great, I'm listening."

I smirk, "I'm good at making you blush."  
"No you aren't!", he suddenly yells. I grin as pink dusts over his cheeks.  
"Of course I am. I'd say I'm also good at messing with your head. I've been in there a few times, I know my way around now."  
"You can't read minds, can you?"  
"Oh, I wish. I'd love to see what's going on through your head right now."

He scowls at me as I grin. How cute.  
"Keep going."  
"I'm good at winning. I win a lot."  
"That is completely false."  
"No, no. I'm good at winning. Just because you got lucky three times doesn't mean anything."  
"Oh, bullshit."  
"Jeez, Pine Tree, you've got quite the vocabulary nowadays."  
"I could beat you at literally anything."

I laugh at how naïve he is.

"Yes, of course. I completely believe that YOU can beat ME at anything."  
"Yeah, you should."  
"Well, why don't you prove it?"  
"I will. Pick you're battle."  
I smirk at the painfully cocky brunette, "I know all of your weaknesses kid, I'd be careful letting me pick."  
"Nope, I'm letting you do it. Just to prove I can beat you at anything, even if you try to screw me over."

"Well, ok then," I say as I stand, "meet me outside at midnight, and don't be late."  
"See you then."  
"Yes, when you lose."


	12. Chapter 12

*Whoops. My finger slipped.

Haha what a tease, amirite?

Chapter 12

Both Bill and Dipper are standing outside of the shack. Dipper has a big jacket and he's standing with his crutches, shivering from the cold.

"Alright Pine Tree, are you ready?", Bill asks the freezing teenager.  
"Ready for what? You haven't even told me what were fighting against," he responds, "why is it so cold? It's summer." His nose and cheeks are significantly pink from the weather.  
"You're right. It's also Gravity Falls."  
"What are we doing, Cipher?"

"Wonderful question!", he exclaims while he turns, and starts walking toward the woods, "I'll explain everything on the way."  
Dipper slowly follows, wobbling on his crutches as he does.  
"Where are you taking me?", he asks.  
"To the woods, of course."  
"Why?"  
"Because I need to make sure nobody else is around when we do this."  
"Do what?"

The demon doesn't say anything as they get to the middle of the forest. He stops walking and turns around on his heels to face him.  
"Tell me, why do you think were out here?", he asks the younger brunette.  
"Well, I don't know, you won't tell me. You said earlier that you wanted to prove that you could win, but you never said with what."  
"But what do you think the competition is?"  
"Knowing you, probably a race."

The blond laughs at his response, then smiles, "no, it's not a race. Actually it's nothing."  
"What do you mean?"  
"There is no competition. There was never going to be a competition, because I don't really care if I win against you or not."  
"So then why are we out here?"

A twinge of fear shoots through Dipper. The sudden realization that he is outside at night, alone with Bill hits him hard. He looks at him, waiting for an answer. Hoping for an answer, soon.  
"We are out here because I want to show you something. Something that I think you'll like."  
"Please. Please don't show me a dead animal, or a still beating heart, or an image of my death. Just don't."  
"I wasn't going to," he chuckles out, "I can't even show you your death. I don't know how you'll die, nor do I really want to."

He takes a step closer to the taller brunette, and holds a hand out in front of him. Dipper looks at his hand, then back at him, "what?", he questions the older man.  
"Just be patient, ok?"

Not very long after, a large blue flame forms in his hand. As it does, Bill smiles widely. Dipper's eyes widens, and meet with Bill's single one when they shoot up.  
"When I fixed your hat, it helped push my magic a bit further. I thought it was because I had to use magic to fix it."  
"And was that it?", Dipper asks a bit timidly.  
"I don't know anymore. Before, I was only getting little sparks, but now I'm getting a full flame. I'm getting my magic back."

He puts his hand down as the flame goes out. Dipper watches, nodding slightly.  
"Yeah, that's.. That's really great. I'm happy for you."  
"Come on, Pine Tree, be a bit more excited. I know how much magic fascinates you. I could even teach you, if you wanted. And just imagine how much more I can do with my magic back. It would be much easier to find the person who hurt you, too."

The younger male nods again, "yeah, that sounds awesome."  
Bill's smile fades, "you don't seem like you mean that. What, does it scare you? If it does, I'll stop. I don't want to scare you."  
"No, no, it's not that."  
"Then what is it?"  
"I don't like magic anymore, Bill. I've seen what it can do, and I've seen how it can change someone. If you want to have your magic, that's fine, but please don't drag me into it."

Bill stares at the brown eyed boy in front of him. He looks at him, a bit shocked and upset.  
"I thought you'd be excited for me?"  
"Honestly, I'm not. I don't think something like magic is good for you to have. I'm just starting to trust you, I don't want to regret it."  
"Do you have any idea how much I've worked to get my magic back? Four years of constant energy draining. I trained for hours on end until my hands bled. I fought so hard to be able to get back the one thing that makes me feel the same, and you're putting me down for finally getting a taste of it? I don't even have all of it back. All I can do is one stupid flame. After four years, all I can manage to do is ONE flame. After four years! The least you could do for me is pretend to be happy for me."

"Why does it matter to you so much?", Dipper starts back at the demon in front of him, "why do you have to have magic? You're fine without it. In fact, I think you're better without it. For once, I've finally seen something in you that I never had seen before, and that's heart. You have heart now, and I don't want you to lose it because of your obsession with getting your magic back. Please, stop glorifying the one thing that's always made me fear you. I get that you've worked hard for this, but you don't have to anymore."

Bill looks at him for a while. He can't find the words to say back, and so he looks around, and walks over to a tree. He turns around to where his back is against it, then sits down. He just looks down at his feet, not saying anything. Dipper walks over to him, and looks down at him.  
"I like you too much now to see you go down that same path again," he says to the blond on the ground, sincerely.

Bill looks up at him, "I have more self control now. I wouldn't do that, you have to trust me."  
"I know that, and I do. I trust you a lot more now than I ever thought I would, but I don't want to risk losing you. I know how easy it is to get pulled into that. Being bad and evil is always the easier route, and you have too much passion and general kindness in you now to just let all of this go."

After another moment of silence, Bill nods.  
"Fine."

Dipper sighs as he slowly sits down next to him, moving his crutches to the side. He looks over at him, and smiles slightly, "it's great that you're learning it again, but I don't want it to consume your life. I'm actually starting to like you dude, don't ruin it."  
Bill laughs slightly, "you mean to tell me that you didn't like me before? Dipper I'm hurt. I thought we were best friends before?"  
"Bill, Robbie was a better friend to me than you."  
"That is a complete lie. You hated Robbie."  
"Yeah, and I hated you too."  
"More than Robbie? That's unlikely."  
"Is he even alive now? I haven't seen him."  
"Yes Dipper, he is still alive despite your wishes."  
"I never said I wanted him dead, I just asked if he was."  
"Well, he's not. He still lives in Gravity Falls, and is as strange as ever."  
"Well cool, I guess."  
"Not really, he's a dick."

Dipper starts laughing loudly at Bill's very blunt statement. Bill joins in, laughing more at Dipper than himself.  
"What? He is," he explains.  
"Oh, I believe it," Dipper replies back to him, "is he with Wendy?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"Well, I still care about her," he laughs out, "if he's a dick and they're dating, I won't be happy."  
"Ok well, no they aren't. They got back together for a little bit after you left, but it didn't last long. Wendy isn't stupid, she knows he wasn't really good for her."  
"Well good."

Bill looks over at the younger boy as he looks up at the sky.  
"It's a beautiful night," he says.  
Bill nods in agreement, "yeah, it is."  
He continues to look at the young brunette beside him, then leans toward him. When he does, Dipper turns his head to look at him, and smiles, "what is it?", he asks. Bill doesn't respond, and instead he puts a hand on the side of his face.

Dipper glances down at his hand, then up at him, "Bill, what are you doing?", he asks softly.  
"Honestly, I don't know anymore. But it feels right," he replies back to him.

With out another thought from Dipper, Bill suddenly leans forward and presses his lips to the teens. Dipper's eyes widen in surprise before closing, as he kisses him back.

~~~  
~Dipper's POV~

I suddenly wake up in my bed. I feel like screaming, but I don't. Instead I quickly sit up and look around. No one else is in the room, and the sun is shinning brightly through the window. I slowly put my fingers to my lips. Was that a dream? It felt real. Why would I dream that?

I feel heat rush to my cheeks as I try to recollect my memories. That had to have been a dream, but why? Why would I ever, EVER, dream that? I can't get the thought of him kissing me out of my head now. Did we even go outside last night? Did that entire conversation even happen? The magic, Robbie, the kiss?

I get out of my bed, and am met with the sudden realization that my foot is still in a cast. I fall to the ground with a loud thump. I groan and grab the crutches that are leaning against the wall. I slowly pull myself up, and start walking to the door. When I get out, I hobble to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, I see myself for the first time this morning. My hair is a mess from falling asleep with it wet, and my entire face is red. I can't tell if it's from falling, or the thought of kissing Bill Cipher. Why am I thinking about that? Dipper stop. You don't want to kiss Bill.

But there's a reason I dreamt that.

Dreams mean nothing though!

I bet Bill would disagree with that. He'd tell me something smart and amazing like 'dreams are your subconscious telling you what you want,' well guess what Bill? I don't want to kiss you! I know that much.

I splash some water in my face, then walk out of the bathroom. When I do, I suddenly bump into someone. I immediately apologize, then look up to see Bill. My face goes red again at the sight of him.  
"Oh it's ok," he says in that oh so wonderful voice, "are you alright? You look odd."

I quickly nod, "yeah I'm totally fine!", I laugh a bit nervously.  
"Ok?", he says a bit slowly, looking at me confused.  
"Hey, so uh," I begin, "what happened last night? I don't really remember."  
"Oh well, that doesn't surprise me, you were on some pretty heavy pain killers last night. After we talked when you got out of the shower, you took some pills, then passed out. Nothing much happened."

So it was a dream.

But I was on pain killers, which means my mind was making up crazy stuff, right? Yeah, I'm going with that.

I look at him, then smile, "so is the competition still on?"  
Bill laughs, then ruffles my hair, "I was just joking about the winning thing, kid. You would probably win against me anyway."  
I start to get embarrassed as he walks off. I watch him as he goes, then put a hand on my chest. Letting out a shaky breath, the thoughts of my dream come back to me. It felt real. I thought it was real.

I was hoping it was real.


	13. Chapter 13

*Hello, friends!

Man, sassy Bill is the best Bill. Everyone loves a little bickering, right? I just want to point out that I have nothing against Pacifica (I actually quite like her), but she's a good victim for Bill's witty comebacks and brutally honest thoughts.

And yes, Bill is very jealous (though he'd never admit it).

Chapter 13  
~Bill's POV~

I wake up with a startle on top of the front desk. I don't remember why I fell asleep up here, or why I fell asleep in the first place, but I do know that my entire body is aching. See, there's a difference between simple pain, and literally having to shuffle your way around hunched over all day. I sit up, then look around. The bright sun is shinning through the front door. No one is in this same room, and I don't think anyone has even turned the closed sign to open.

I slowly get off the counter, groaning as I do. I hobble over to the door and unlock it. I turn, and start to hobble back, but I hear a knock on the door. Sighing, I turn and hobble back to the door, opening it. I look out and see the very rich, and very snobby, Pacifica Northwest. God, what a stupid name. Looking over her, I raise an eyebrow. I don't know what she wants, but I want her to go away. I don't care for her too much.

"What do you want?", I ask, a bit more bitterly than I originally intended.  
"I came to say hello. Problem?"  
"Hello to who? Hoping it's not me."  
"Not even in your dreams would it be you. Now get out of my way."

She tried to push me out of the way to walk in, but fails.  
"Listen, blondie," I start, "I don't care if you're here, but at least tell me why. I would hate to have to be mean."  
"Since when do you care about being mean? I heard the twins were back and I wanted to say hi. Now, are you going to let me in, or am I just going to have to get them to come out here?"

I narrow my eyes at her, but move out of the way. She walks in with a stupid peppy bounce in each step. I really don't like her. I follow behind her as she walks into the living room. I wobble over to the couch, and sit down. Across from me in the chair is Dipper, who is reading as usual.

Pacifica walks up to him and pulls the book away from him.  
"What's up, dork?"  
He looks up at her, then smiles.  
"Oh, hey. It's been a while," he says back to her. I watch the two of them a bit intently as they interact.

"I know. I see you went and did something stupid."  
"Yeah," he laughs slightly, "I guess I did."

Ew, why is he being nice to her? Doesn't he realize she's an awful human?

"Where's your sister?"  
"She's not home, but she'll be here in a little bit."  
"Oh. Well I guess you're stuck with me then."  
She sits down on the arm of the chair and gives him back the book.

Gross. No one wants you here. Go home.

But, Dipper smiles, "fine by me."

Why is he so nice? He needs to stop being nice to her. I pay attention to them more as Dipper starts to read again. She's looking over his shoulder at the book.  
"What are you reading anyway?", she asks him.  
"Some weird mystery book, I don't know."  
"Mystery? Jeez, don't you have enough mystery in your life?"

I roll my eyes as Dipper laughs, "yeah, maybe that's why I'm not really into it."

She watches him as he reads for a while longer, before taking his hat off his head and on her head. He quickly looks up at her, laughing.  
"Hey, give that back."  
"No. It's mine now."

God, what a bitch.

"I'm serious, give it to me."  
"What did I just say?"

Give him back the hat.

"Pacifica."  
He leans forward and reaches for it, as she leans back away from him.  
"No."

"Oh my god, just give him back the fucking hat!", I scream, not really meaning to. I meant to just think it, but I guess it just came out. Whoops.

Both of the teens turn and look at me. Pacifica is giving me death glares, where as Dipper just looks confused. I look back at them, and decide I have to find an excuse for doing that.  
"I'm really not in the mood to hear you two fight. Just give him back the hat."  
Good. That was good.

Pacifica angrily puts the hat back on his head. Dipper continues to look at me, tilting his head to the side. He mouths to me, 'what's wrong?' I just shake my head. He seems to be friends with her, it's best if he just thinks I'm grumpy today. Which, I am, but he should think that's the only reason.

Dipper looks back at Pacifica, and smiles. I continue to watch them, almost angrily. I don't know why, they're just messing around. It's probably just because it's Pacifica. I really hate her. I don't even have a good reason why, I just do. She's spoiled, rude, and I just don't like her. And I don't like her around my Pine Tree. Okay, so, technically he isn't MY Pine Tree, but he may as well be. She's rude to him, and I don't like it.

Wait! Did she seriously just run her hand through his hair? Bitch! My hair and eye flash red as I glare angrily. I know I need to calm down, but it's hard when her gross, fleshy hands are all over him. I find myself now staring her down with red fury in my eye.

I guess Dipper felt my stare, because he turned to look at me. When he did, his eyes widened.  
"Bill!", he yells.  
I snap out of an almost daze as my hair and eye goes back to normal. I look at him, then down at my hands. Both of them are engulfed in flames, which have set fire to the couch. I quickly stand, the flames leaving my hands. Dipper tries to stand, but quickly realizes that he can't. I grab a water bottle on the side table, and pour it over the fire. It burns out slightly, but there's a few small flames left. Dipper leans over and grabs a throw pillow, and hits the rest of the flames with it.

The fire is out as Pacifica stands. I look over at Dipper, and he looks at me. After a few moments of just looking, I break out into a smile, then a laugh. Dipper soon follows me until were both laughing at our misfortune. Pacifica rolls her eyes at us, "you're laughing? You do know that you could have burnt the house down, right?"  
"Oh, come on," Pine Tree laughs out, "it's not a big deal, just a few flames. Lighten up."

I look at Pacifica, and smirk. She glares at me with an annoyed look on her face. Yeah bitch, he took my side. Deal with it.  
"But, she's right," he says to me.  
What? No. No she is not right. You take that back right now, you bastard.

But, of course, I just laugh slightly, "yeah. It wouldn't have burnt the house down though."  
"What made you so angry anyway?"  
The fact that Bleachie over there was flirting with you. Someone should give her the memo that you don't swing that way.  
"Oh, I'm just a bit down today," I lie through my teeth.  
"Well, keep it under control, ok? We don't want you burning up the house again," he smiles at me with a slight wink.

This causes my heart to skip a beat as I slowly sit back down, smiling back at Dipper as I do. Pacifica sits back on the arm, glaring at me. I look at her, and my smile fades. I think my jealousy is getting a bit out of hand. It's not like her flirting will matter, he's definitely not into her. It still makes me angry though. And I don't know why. Why should I even care? It's none of my business.

But I can't help but want to push her pretty little blonde head off the arm of that chair and onto the floor.

I internally laugh at the thought of her falling and getting hurt. I shouldn't, but it's just a thought. It's not like id actually do that. Still funny as hell though.

I think Pacifica has caught onto my staring, because she looks away from me. She's the worst. I continue to watch them, as she looks at Dipper. I can see a smirk start to threaten the corners of her mouth. What the hell is she planning?

I then, suddenly, widen my eye as she slides down to sit on his lap. He looks up from his book at her, and laughs.  
"What are you doing?", he asks.  
Yeah, what are you doing? Get off of him right now.  
"I was uncomfortable."  
Id be uncomfortable sitting too if my ass was as bony as yours.  
"Oh, ok."  
Oh, ok? Oh, ok?! Why are you ok with this?

I can feel my hair and eye start to turn again as I watch the two before me. She then runs both of her hands through his hair. I narrow my eyes, then stand. I turn, and storm out of the room.

"Bill?", I hear Dipper call after me. I don't respond.  
"Bill?"

~~~  
~Dipper's POV~

When Bill left, I knew there was something wrong with him. I could tell he was angry, but I don't know of what. He had a little outburst not too long ago. I try to push Pacifica off of me, and when I do, she falls to the floor with a loud thud. I quickly apologize before grabbing my crutches, and standing. I can hear her yelling at me as I hobble toward where Bill went.

When I get down the hall, I stop to look around. I didn't see what room he went in, but if I had to guess, I'd say his own. I walk in front of his door, and knock. It's been hard to even look him in the eye because of my dream, and now I'm just going to talk to him? I don't really know what I'm getting myself into with this, but I feel my heart leap when he opens the door.

His hair is as red as a fire truck, and his eye is the same shade. I can see it start to fade when he looks at me. I guess there was some truth to my dream, he really is getting better with his magic.

He steps to the side, and I walk into his room. He slams the door shut behind me. The ends of the curtains on his window are slightly burned, and still smoking. I look back at him.  
"What's wrong?", I ask.  
He shakes his head, "I don't know. I've just been really angry today."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"But see, I think you do."  
"Excuse me?"

Ok, Dipper, now may not be the best time to sass him. He'd probably set me on fire or something.  
"It's just that, you know, ever since Pacifica got here, you've been acting like this. I just think maybe that could be the reason?"

I can see him sigh, then nod.  
"Probably. I don't like her."

Oh, now I get it. He didn't like that Pacifica came over.  
"Why not? She's not too bad now."  
He scoffs at me, "not too bad? She's horrible! She cares about no one but herself, and she thinks she entitled to everything."  
"Then what set you off? I get that you don't like her, but she didn't really do anything."

He stares at me for a whole minuet. I begin to doubt if maybe she did. Did she do something that I just didn't pick up on? Did she say something to him when I wasn't paying attention? The longer he stares at me, the more worried I get.

"You're right."

Wait, I am?

"She didn't do anything, so I shouldn't have snapped like that."  
"So, why did you?"  
"Because I don't like her being around you."

I raise my eyebrows at him in confusion.  
"What?"  
"I don't like how she touches you, or how she looks at you, or definitely how she speaks to you."  
"I don't understand?"  
"Are you seriously that oblivious? Dipper she has been flirting with you since she got here."  
"But what does that matter?"  
"It doesn't, but I still don't want her to do it."  
"Why? Why do you care?"

At that, he freezes. His sudden stop almost scares me. As I watch him, I can't help but imagine how it felt kissing him in my dream. The way his lips touched mine. It was soft, and gently, and very unlike how Bill acts. I remember the way he grabbed onto my face before pulling me in. The rush of excitement and nausea all at once, overwhelming my entire body. I want it to happen again. And not just in a dream, I want the real thing. I want to kiss him like he kissed me. I want to feel what it's really like. I want to know if what I felt was scarily close to what I dreamt, or if it's better.

Before I have time to even think about what I'm doing, I'm walking up closer to him. I look over him completely, and meet back up with his eye.  
"Why?", I ask him softly.  
He shakes his head slowly, and looks up at me.

I look over him again, and my stomach screaming. My heart is bounding heavily in my chest, and I hope he can't hear it. I start to lean in closer, longing to press my lips against his. I notice him leaning in too. My hands become clammy, and all the blood rushes to my face.

Right before our lips are about the connect, the door opens. Bill quickly pulls back, taking a step away from me. I look behind me, and see Pacifica. She has her arms crossed, and she looks very angry.  
"Dipper, pushing people off chairs is not how you treat guests."

The redness in my cheeks slowly washes out as I look over at Bill. He's staring down at his feet, not saying anything. I look back at Pacifica, and smile.  
"Yeah, you're right."  
She rolls her eyes at me, "of course I'm right," she's says while walking away.

I turn to look back at Bill. He looks up at me, and smiles.  
"Go ahead. Take care of your guest," he says, then laughs, "she's very rich and important, so you obviously don't want to disappoint her."

I laugh, and nod.  
"Yeah, ok."

Looking at him, I feel disappointment myself. I wanted that kiss to happen, and we were so close. I wonder if he wanted it too? He leaned in, so he had to of. Maybe it's for the best that it didn't happen? But damn, I wanted it to. I mentally shrug to myself as I walk out of the room.

Hopefully next time, I will.


	14. Chapter 14

*Phew,

That was a pretty long break, huh? No matter, I'm back now with another (pretty great in my opinion) chapter. I'll try to give you another on or two before my break, which runs from Dec 21 to Jan 2. That's about a two week break. (;-;). It's ok though! Ill have a lot of chapters written till then, so be prepared for a shit storm afterwards.

Anyway, continue on with the story. I was listening to TøP while writing it, so love and inspiration was flowing. You're welcome for that.

Chapter 14  
~Bill's POV~

I quietly open the door to Shooting Star's room. It's late at night, so no one is up except for me. I need her up though. Today's the day we go out searching, and I need an accomplice. I walk up to the side of her bed, and gently shake her awake. She slowly stirs while waking up. Her brown eyes flutter open as she turns and looks at me.

"Hey. Come on, grab a jacket and let's go."  
"What?", she slurs, "where are we going?"  
"We're going to find the asshole who hit your brother, get up."

She yawns, then stands slowly. I watch her, making sure she doesn't lose her balance before walking over to her closet door. I grab her jacket off the handle and throw it at her. She fails to catch it, and stares at it when it hits the ground in front of her.  
"Looking at it won't make it appear on your body," I tell her.  
"Throwing things at me won't make me catch it," she says back to me as she bends down and picks it up.

We walk out of the door quietly as she slips on her jacket. I lead her down the hall, putting a finger to my lips as I do. We need to be quiet so we don't wake anybody else up. When we get to the front door, I slowly open it as to not make a sound. I let her walk through first, then I shortly follow. We then start walking toward where he got hit.

"Do not tell your Grunkles I'm letting you out here this late. Especially Ford," I tell her. The last I need is to be chewed out.  
She nods, "yeah ok. But why did you bring me?"  
"Because I need someone who isn't going to rat me out if it comes down to it."  
She laughs, "I'm flattered."

We get to the site, and I look down at the star that's still there. I point at it, then look at her.  
"You see that? That showed up after the accident."  
"A star?", she's questions, confused.  
"I don't know what it means, but it makes me uneasy."  
"Well, don't you call me shooting star?"  
"Yes, and it could be that. But it may be something else entirely. Like, what if it's a trademark? A reward to be left at the crime scene?"  
"Is that a real thing? I thought that only happened in movies?"  
"Sadly, it doesn't."

I bend down closer to it and trace the shape with my finger.  
"It could have also been a target," I say.  
"A target?"  
"Maybe they were planning it? They knew all of that would happen?"  
"How is that possible?"  
"It isn't."  
"How do we even know this was intentional?"  
"We don't."

I stand straight and look at her.  
"We need to find that car. If we find the car, it'll lead us to the culprit."  
She nods, "ok. Where would it be?"  
"If we're saying that the police took it, it's easier in a junk yard or a tow shop."  
"What if it wasn't the police? What if the person came back and took it?"  
"Then they're a stupid criminal. Leaving a clue is one thing, stealing back your car is another."  
"You're right. Which place is more likely?"  
"The tow shop."  
"Ok, let's go."

She starts walking ahead, but I put my arm in front of her to stop her. She looks at me, "what is it?"  
"If they're planning all of this, that's exactly where they'll want us to go. They expect us to think like cops, or detectives."  
"Well if we don't think like cops, who do we think like?"  
"Criminals."

I turn, and start walking in the opposite direction. She quickly follows behind me.  
"I don't like the sound of that, Bill."  
"It'll be fine. You just have to trust me."

We walk down the sidewalk in pitch black darkness. There is no one else outside, but us. The only sounds are the wind, and the crunching of our feet below us. So, when a loud crack is heard from the forest, Mabel shrieks and grabs onto me. I start laughing, and look over at her.  
"You ok?", I ask.  
"What was that?", she exclaims.  
"Calm down, it was probably just an animal. Keep quiet, or you'll wake the whole town up."  
"I'm just going to keep ahold of you, K? Thanks."

I smile and shake my head, continuing ahead.  
"Whatever makes you feel better."

We keep walking till we reach the police station. I stop walking and look at her.  
"Ok, are you ready?", I ask.  
"Ready for what; what's the plan?"  
"Ok, so, what will happen is you will go in there a distract the guards. It's late, so there should only be one or two."  
"How do I do that?"  
"I don't know, have them show you around or something. When you get them away, I'll sneak in and take the case file."  
"What about the security cameras?"  
"I'll take care of that. If something goes wrong, run. Don't come back for me, just go. It'll be a lot better if I get in trouble than you."  
She hesitates, then nods.  
"Ok."

She let's go of me, and I hold my fist out in front of her.  
"I'm counting on you."  
She connects her fist with mine as she smiles, "you can't screw this up either. I'll be mad if you do."

I laugh and pull back, "I'll try not to."

She walks up to the front door and steps inside. I watch from outside as she talks to the one guard at the desk. After the chat for a little bit, the two of them start to walk off. I look up at the cameras and use a little magic to turn the off. I then walk inside.

I quickly, and quietly, walk to behind the desk. Back there, I find a file cabinet full of all of the cases. I bend down and open it and start looking through. When I do, I find a lot of newer cases. I guess they haven't done much on this since we never came forward about it. I make my way to a file labeled 'D. Pines. Hit and Run'. I quickly pull it out, then shut the cabinet.

I walk back out the door, then use magic to turn the cameras back on. I smirk to myself at my accomplishment. I lean against the wall, and wait for Mabel to come.

Not too long, Mabel walks outside. I can tell she doesn't see me, because she walks a little bit ahead of me, looking around. I walk up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. She suddenly jumps and quickly spins around. I take a step back and put up a hand.  
"Woah. It's ok, it's just me," I reassure her.

She puts a hand over her chest and let's out a small breath.  
"Don't.. Don't do that."  
She walks toward me, slapping the side of my arm. I laugh, then nod.  
"Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so easily frightened. I though Pine Tree was the paranoid twin?"  
"He is, but dude I wasn't expecting you to do that."

I smile, then hold up the file.  
"Either way. I got it."  
"Ok, cool. Let's go then."  
I nod, and start leading the way back home.

On the way there, Mabel talks my ear off. She keeps going on and on about Dipper. I haven't told her, or anyone for that matter, about how we might have kissed if it wasn't for Pacifica. I knew it, and he knew it. Honestly, maybe it's for the better it didn't happen. He's just starting to like me as a person, I don't think making out with him will help that.

Or maybe it will.

Still, it might freak him out. Even if it happened, I doubt anything would have came from it. I doubt he would WANT anything from it. I don't even know if I want it. He's a good person, but he's fragile. One bad joke, and I'm done for.

Maybe I should talk to him about it? Running away from the problem won't help anything, and maybe if I say something it'll help me decide? I'll talk to him about it tomorrow.

My thoughts are interrupted my Mabel saying my name loudly. I look at her.  
"Huh?", I ask.  
"I said, he really likes you. You should tell him that you like him too."  
"Who said I liked him?"  
"I did, just now. Because you do."  
She pokes me in the stomach, "don't try to hide your feelings, we all know it."  
"All of you?"  
"Ok, well, maybe just me. But I can see it in the way you look at each other! You should go for it."  
"I'll think about it."

Not a lie, I actually was thinking about it before she interrupted.

We stop in front of the door and I go to open it, but she stops me.  
"I'm serious, Bill. I can tell he's into you, and I know you are into him, so do it."  
"It's not that simple."  
"Sure it is. All you have to do is tell him you like his face."  
I laugh, then shake my head, "no, I know that. But with our history, would it even work?"  
"I think your history is exactly what MAKES it work. You two have chemistry, and when you look at each other, everyone else sees heart eyes. You're like the perfect pair."  
"I don't know."  
"Well, figure it out. I think you two will be great together, but only if you really put your heart into it. And we, Pines, put our hearts into everything."

I look at her for a second, before nodding and opening the door.  
"I know."

I step in and she follows soon behind me.

"Alright," I whisper to her as I close the door behind me, "you go ahead and go back to bed. We'll go through this tomorrow."  
She nods and starts walking down the hall. I watch her for a second before placing the file on the counter and walking over to the fridge. I open it and gaze inside, only to find nothing. I go to shut it, but I stop when I hear a small whimper.

I look around, keeping the door open as a source of light. I don't see anything, so I close the door and grab the file. I start to walk away, but I hear the sound again. I slowly walk forward, looking around. I stop and look behind me. I glance down and see a foot on the ground underneath the table. I squint at it, then walk closer to the table. I think slightly about who could possibly be under our table at the moment.

Before I'm done with my thought, I quickly bend down and look under the table. I hear a loud gasp before my eyes can process what I'm seeing. And when they do, I see Pine Tree.

Because who else?

It doesn't take long for me to notice there's tears streaming down his face. His breathing seems very erratic and unsteady, and he has his hand over his heart. If he wasn't under here before we walked inside, I would have thought its because of me.  
"What's wrong?", I ask him quietly.

He gulps audibly and speaks with a shaky voice, "oh, you know. Just panicking is all. Nothing too, uh, serious. You should just go."

I stare at him, then sit down next to him. He looks over at me, "what are you doing?"  
"Comforting you."  
I put an arm around him, and he watches it as I do.  
"No. No, you don't have to do that," he sniffles.  
"Of course I do. It'd be pretty cruel of me to just leave you like this. Do you always hide under tables?"  
He looks at me, then shakes his head, "no, it's usually closets."

I rub his shoulder slightly.  
"So, what happened?", I ask him.  
"Just a dream I had."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Not really."

I look down slightly. I honestly have no idea how to handle this. Should I get him talk about it? To get it off his chest? Or do I distract him from it? I'm not the best at this sort of thing, but if he doesn't want to talk about it, I can't really make him.

"If it helps, I'm closer to finding out who did it."  
"Is that what you were doing with my sister?" he rubs his nose with the back of his hand.  
I nod, "it is."  
"Thanks. Y'know, for trying to figure this out."

I smile at him, "well, you'd do the same me I'm sure."  
"Now? Yes."  
"Not before?"  
"Probably not."  
I laugh, "is being rude a coping mechanism?"  
"Being funny is."  
"Well, you kinda suck at it, kid."  
"I know I do," he laughs slightly, "It's a good thing I don't want to be a comedian, because I would be really bad."  
"Ah, I don't know, you make me laugh."  
"You laugh a lot."  
"I do, don't I?", I chuckle.

He smiles and looks at me.  
"So," he starts, getting a bit quiet, "are we going to pretend like what happened yesterday didn't actually happen?"  
I stare at him for a moment, "do you want to?"  
"I don't know, do you?"  
"No."

He blinks, presumably at the quickness of my answer.  
"You don't want to forget about it? At all?", he asks.  
"No, why would I? Look, I don't know what's really going on between us, or if it's even a smart idea. What I do know is that I like you. And I think you like me too."  
"Egotistical?"  
"Very, but I'm serious."

He looks down, then shakes his head, "it's just confusing, you know? All of it. I like you, I really do, but.. I don't know if it would ever work. Plus, I'm only here for the summer. Afterwards, I'll have to go back to California and it'll be years till we see each other again."

I nod, "I know."  
"So, maybe we should wait and figure things out?"  
"I agree."

He looks at me and smiles. I think I actually really want this. I know I want this. I shouldn't have agreed, I just should have kissed him. Maybe I still can? That would confuse the kid even more though. He said he wants to wait, so we'll wait. But there's no reason why I can't speed up the process.

"Would it make you figure things out faster if I kissed you?", I ask him. I don't know why, either way I'm still going to. He looks up at me with those big brown eyes, the same that all of the other Pines have. I don't know if what I'm seeing in them is innocence, or a broken light. But when he smile and nods with a blush over his face, his eyes twinkle with it.  
"Maybe," he says.

I smile, then lean forward. This is it. There's no chance of interruption, no pulling away before, just two nervous and eager people. I lift my hand and gently place it on the side of his face. I can feel the heat from him as I get closer. I pause right before our lips connect. She told me to put all of my heart into it, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I move my hand to the back of his head and pull him forward. Our lips collide instantaneously. I kiss him with as much passion and force as I can. I feel him slowly return it the same way. My heart starts to pound louder, as my stomach flutters. It's a feeling that I can't say I've ever felt toward another person before.

When we slowly pull away after what feels like ages, we're both panting, red messes. I look up at him as he bites his lip slightly.  
"Um. Yeah, I'll certainly.. Take that into consideration," he says to me quietly. I swear I could hear his voice crack a few times. I pull my hand away from him slowly as I nod.  
"I think I'll just be.. Heading back to my room now," he says after, scooting out from under the table.

My eyes follows him, not saying anything back. I don't know what I would even say if I could. He stands and I watch his feet as he slowly limps away. He stops though, and turns around.

Bending back down, he leans under the table toward me and kisses my cheek.  
"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow," he smiles.  
I smile back to him, then nod.

He pulls back and starts limping away again. I lean my head back against the wall behind me. I let out a huff of breath, then close my eyes. I laugh quietly to myself as I run my fingers through my hair.

What a strange night?


	15. Chapter 15

*Wow guys!

This is it; this is the last chapter until the new year. So sad (´Д` ), but it's ok because like I promised last time, you'll have quite a bit of chapters coming your way. I wanted to end you guys on a good and happy not so you don't freak out on me. That means no cliffhanger! Woo! This chapter does get a bit feely though, but I know you guys can handle it. It's also pretty long, so there's that.

Anyway, I hope all of you have a happy holiday! Even if you don't celebrate any Winter Holiday, have a happy December and wonderful new year. With that being said, please enjoy the last chapter of 2015.

Chapter 15  
~Dipper's POV~

I've been thinking all day about last night. About the kiss more specifically. At first, I didn't think it was real again. The moment was just too perfect, and the kiss was just too amazing. Over time though, I realized that the amazingly perfect kiss was very real. That the feeling in my stomach wasn't just some weird nausea, but butterflies fluttering deep inside. I've been thinking a lot about it, and I think I've made up my mind about what I'm going to do.

I'm going to try.

The feelings aren't for nothing, I know that, and I do really want it. Even if it ends horribly, I want to try. It's a lot to process that it could actually happen, and if it does it'll be hard to tell people, but this is what I want. It's my decision, and I don't care what anyone has to say about it.

But I'm still going to refrain from saying anything about it the Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford. Not that I think they'll have a problem with it, but just to be safe.

I hobble up to Bill's room and knock on the door. I don't get a response, so I open the door, assuming he's still sleeping. I look around the room, and I don't see any sign of him. His bed is neatly made, and his curtains are still charred from a few days ago.

Where is he?

I step out and walk back down the hall, looking around as I do. I check the bathroom, and there's no one. I check the kitchen and the only person in there is Soos, who is raiding our fridge. I glance under the table, thinking maybe he accidentally fell asleep under there, but he isn't there either. Is he outside?

Soos pulls himself away from the fridge to look at me, "oh hey dude," he says, "what's up?"  
"Oh, uh, nothing. I'm just looking for Bill. Have you seen him?"  
"Oh yeah, he and Mabel were doing some pretty secretive stuff in her room."  
"Really? Ok, well thanks."  
"Anytime dude, they told me not to say anything, but I'm sure it's fine."

I laugh, then nod.  
"I hope so."  
I turn around and start walking back up the hall toward Mabel's room. I assume what they're doing is figuring out the case. Why would they be secretive about it? And why wouldn't they want me to help? Just because I can't do anything active, I can still help with clues.

I get to her door, and go to knock. Before I can though, the door swings open and both of them start to walk out until they see me. They stop, and Bill smiles.  
"Oh, good morning," he says to me.  
"What's up, Dip?", Mabel adds.

I'm a bit startled by the suddenness, but I smile slightly.  
"I was just wondering what was so secretive. You guys know how I am about secrets."

The two share a look.  
"Nothing really, we're just working on your case," Bill says to me after a moment.  
"Yeah, it's secret from everyone else because we did a sorta bad thing to get the information. Not from you though, you're fine," my sister confirms.

"Oh? Well then what do you have so far?"  
"We were actually going out now to figure it out, we have nothing," Bill says with a smile.  
"Ok, well tell me when you do."

They both nod, "yeah dude of course," Mabel tells me.

They then both walk out and past me. I grab Bills sleeve slightly to get his attention. He stops and looks back at me, "what is it?", he asks.  
"Do you have time to talk?"

He looks over at Mabel, who's already at the front door, then at me.  
"I'm sorry, Pine Tree, I can't right now. Can it wait?"  
"Oh. Oh yeah totally. Go ahead I'll just save it for later or something. It's nothing really important anyway."  
He smiles, "great, I'll see you later tonight."  
I smile slightly and nod, "yeah totally."

I let go of him as he walks off. I watch him as he does, slightly disappointed. Not just because I didn't get to tell him, but also because they're working without me. I've already felt useless, me doing nothing isn't helping.

I wobble back to the kitchen and sit at the table. Soos is gone, and now I'm completely alone. I sigh as I start to fiddle with my fingernails. It's going to be a long week.

~~~

I take a deep breath and knock on Bill's door. Today is the day. I tried yesterday, but he was busy. Now, there's nothing holding me back. The door opens and he looks at me. His clothes are a bit messy, and his hair isn't as perfect as it usually is. He looks very tired as he rubs his eye.

"Yeah? What is it?", he asks.  
I smile; there's a certain charm to him when he's sleepy.  
"I just wanted to talk. Do you have time?"  
"Oh, uh, sure," he mutters and steps to the side, letting me into his room.

I walk in and he yawns as I do. I get to his bed and sit down. He sits down next to me, resting his cheek on his hand as he lazily looks at me. I look ahead, speaking a bit nervously.  
"So, uh, I was thinking. Y'know about everything you said," I start, "I don't really know how any of it will work. There's a lot of things that can make this go wrong, or even prevent it from happening. But, I don't think I really care. Even if it doesn't work out, and even if no one accepts it, I still want to try. I hope you feel the same."

I glance down, waiting for his response. I don't get one, so I look over at him. I except to see him shocked, or smiling, or something. Nope, his eye is closed. He fell asleep.  
"Bill," I say a bit loudly.

He snaps awake, and kinda jumps.  
"Huh? Yeah? What is it?", he asks.  
I sigh, "nothing, just forget about it."

I stand and start to hobble back to the door. He watches me, "I'm sorry," he says, "I just haven't slept in a while. Please, don't be mad."  
I look back at him, and smile, "I'm not mad. Go ahead and get some sleep, it can wait."  
He smiles at me, then nods.

I turn and walk out the door, shutting it behind me. I close my eyes and let out a breath. I was really hoping it would be today, but I guess it's fine if I have to wait a little bit. Either way, it's still going to happen. I walk down the hall, hoping next time will be the last.

~~~  
~Bill's POV~

I sigh heavily as I step outside. I just had to dodge one of Pine Tree's multiple attempts to speak with. I want to talk to him, I really do, but if I don't I'm afraid I'll tell him everything. He can't know what I'm planning, not yet.

Mabel stands next to me and slaps me on the back, "hey, it's ok, I'm sure he understand. It's not like you're lying, you really can't talk to him," she says to me, "don't hit yourself over it."  
I slowly nod, "yeah I know, but what if he's mad? What if what he has to tell me is really important?"  
"If it was really important, he would say it."

I sigh again, then nod, "you're right. Let's just hurry up and go."  
"Alrighty," she says cheerfully as we both walk down the road.

~~~  
~Dipper's POV~

I can't take this anymore. It's been two days since I've decided, and every time I try to talk to him, he ditches me or falls asleep. I haven't had a real conversation with him since. I am going to tell him today, or I'm just going to forget about it all together. I walk out of my bedroom and to the living room where everyone else is.

Bill and Mabel are walking toward the front door, talking. I walk up to them as quickly as I can.  
"Hey, Bill," I call out slightly.  
He stops and looks back at me, and smiles.  
"Hey, I'm sorry, I can't talk right now."

Are you shitting me? I didn't even say three words to him, and he's already turning me down. Why doesn't he want to talk to me? Did I do something wrong? Can't he tell what it is I want to talk about? You'd think he'd be more eager to hear about it.

Or maybe he's changed his mind? Maybe that's why he's avoiding me, so he doesn't have to deal with it? I look down and away from him.

"Oh, yeah of course," I say to him a bit quietly.  
"I really am sorry, I wish I had time to talk to you, but I really need to get this thing done."

Liar.

"Yeah, it's cool."  
"I'm glad you understand," he says as he goes to put his hand on my arm.

I step away from him, not daring to look at him as I do. I can tell he's staring at me.  
"I'll see you later," I say as I turn and start to walk away.  
"Dipper?", I hear him call out to me, but I don't acknowledge it as I get further away from him.

~~~

I'm sitting in the chair in the living room, just thinking. It's not it's very surprising, it's just disappointing. I was hoping all of the things he said was actually real. I should have known, he's always been a liar. The fact that I even let it get this far is insane.

I think it's best if I just forget all of this ever happened.

But that's so hard for me to do. I fell for him a lot harder than I originally thought. He got me to the point where I was thinking about how life would be with us together. Now that I'm thinking about it, was any of it real on his side? Or was it all a ploy to build me up, just to break me? I'm not a toy. I'm not his toy.

My thoughts are threatened to be pulled from me when Mabel burst through the front doors. I only glance over at her. She runs up to me, panting heavily.  
"Dipper! Y-you have to come outside! Quick!"

I look over her, then sigh.  
"Why? What's wrong?"

I'm not really in the mood for her games.

"It Bill! He's hurt!"

I quickly try to stand, but my cast fails that from happening. I wince as Mabel helps me up.  
"What happened?", I ask hastily.  
"I don't know, but he needs help! You have to go, he's behind the shack!"

I nod as I quickly hop toward the door on one foot. I don't have time to get my crutches. How foolish am I? This man has hurt and played me, and now I'm running to his rescue. When I get there, he probably won't even be hurt. He'll probably just stand there and laugh at me. And I'll let it happen.

I won't storm away, or yell at him, or even cry. I'll just take it. I'll let him laugh at how naïve I am, and I'll agree.

And even thinking that, I'm still running after him. If this is even considered running.

I get outside and I go around to the back of the shack.  
"Bill!", I call out. When I don't hear a response, I get worried. But then, logic steps in and I realize that it's probably just to add onto the trick.

When I get to the back, everything is brighter than the dark area that I used to be in. I stop hopping as I look down. There are candles all over the ground. I had almost stepped on one before I stopped. Looking over them, I see that they spell something out. I slowly walk forward, dodging the candles as I do, to try to find out what they say.

I hear footsteps and someone clearing their throat from behind me. I quickly turn around to see Bill, who's slowly walking up to me. I find myself becoming speechless. He puts his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"I guess you're wondering what all of this is?"  
I look back down at the candles, then back up at him. I nod slowly, confused.  
"Well, it's my vow to you."  
"You're.. Vow?", I ask.

He nods, then grabs my hand.  
"You see, these past few days I've been working on this. It's why I haven't been able to talk much, and why I haven't gotten much sleep. I wanted to surprise you with it. I could tell you were mad with me, so I wanted to go ahead and show you now. It's not completely done."

I slowly shake my head and look down again. I try to read it, but I can't seem to keep my thoughts straight enough to. I look back at him.  
"So, what does it say? Is it like.. A vow of commitment?", I ask him a bit softly.  
He nods.

"In a way, yes. You have to understand that I'm not good with things like this. I don't always know what the right thing to do is and I won't always say the correct thing, but I'll try. I don't know what decision you've made, if you want to be with me or not, but if it's yes, this is what I promise you."

He keeps ahold of my hand and walks backwards out of the bundle of candles. I follow along, and I don't know what to say. I'm shocked, and also ecstatic. He grabs onto my shoulders and spins me around. He motions to the candles on the ground.

"I vow to no longer lie to you. I vow to always protect you, and never hurt you. I vow to be the person you come to for help and guidance. And I vow to forever love you," he says to me.

As he says it, my eyes follow the candles and I can tell what he said is what's written on the ground. I swallow audibly as I turn around to face him.

"I don't know what you want," he says, "but I know what I do, and it's you."

I glance down as my eyes start to water. No one has ever done something this extravagant for me. I feel as if I've just been proposed to! And not even an hour ago I was thinking he didn't care about me. That he was just manipulating my emotions. These past few days I've been trying so hard to tell him yes, and I've never even grasped that this whole situation was real till now. I look at him, and I start laughing. Not loudly, or cruelly, but just at the irony.

"Bill," I say, "you didn't have to do any of this."  
"I know, it's a bit corny. It was Mabel's idea originally so-"  
"No," I cut him off, laughing," you didn't have to do this because I already made my decision. It was what I've been trying to tell you."  
"Oh," he says simply. He clears his throat and let's go of my hand.  
"Well then, uh, forget all of this happened," he says in a slightly deeper voice.

I laugh at him, then grab his hand again, "no, I'm flattered. It's incredibly sweet and I honestly could cry right now."  
"Please don't, I'm not good with crying."  
"I know," I smile, "but you should know that I have been trying to tell you yes for a while now, but you kept avoiding me."  
"Oh, so it's a yes?"  
"Yes, of course, but-"

I'm cut off by him grabbing my face and kissing me. I widen my eyes at first, but then slowly fall more into it. I wrap my arms around him as I feel him run his fingers through my hair, knocking my hat off.

When we pull away from each other after what seems like an eternity, we're both panting heavily.  
"Thank god," he says quietly.

I laugh slightly as I lean my forehead against his.  
"I'm still kind of mad at you for ignoring me though," I tell him.  
"I can live with that."

I smile at him, but I pull my head away from him when I hear a loud whistle from a bush. I look over at it, confused.  
"Did that bush just whistle?", I ask.  
"No, but I'm sure your sister did," he tells me.

"Don't blow my cover!", I hear Mabel yell as she steps out from behind the bush.  
"Have you been there the whole time?", I ask her.  
"Of course, bro."

She walk over to us, and gives me a hard slap on the back. I wince then glance over at her.  
"Does anyone else know about this?", I question.  
"No, unless we have a stalker," Bill says bluntly.  
"That's not funny," I say.  
"It's true though," Mabel laughs.

Bill pulls away from me completely, but grabs my hand.  
"Come on, let's go inside. I'm tired."

I smile at him, then nod as we walk back to the shack. I look back at Mabel, but she isn't following us. I just shrug and look forward, as we get to the front of the building.


	16. Chapter 16

*Oh Lordy.

It's back. Guys. It's fucking back. Honestly, I've missed updating this series. It gets really fun putting them on here and reading your reactions to everything that happens. And, now that I'm back at it, I can continue to ruin your lives!

I'm joking. No, these next few that you'll be getting are pretty tame as far as feels go. A lot of it is mystery and trying to figure things out. Oh, and I have up to Chapter 20 finished, and Chapter 21 in the works. So, as I promised you'll get a new chapter EVERYDAY for the past 6 days, so, like, this entire week. Which is great!

So, I'm gonna let you guys get on with it. I hope all of you had a great holiday season, and I hope you enjoy wave #1 of the shitstorm.

Chapter 16

"So let me get this straight," Dipper says to his sister and his now boyfriend, "you two snuck into a police station, distracted the guards, then stole a confidential police file?"

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds like a crime," Bill says back to him.  
"It is a crime!", the brunette male yells, "you two could get in serious trouble if you're ever caught."

"But we won't be caught," Mabel speaks up.  
"Exactly, they've barley even looked at your file, they won't notice it's missing," the blond demon mentions with a laugh.  
"Don't laugh, this isn't funny."  
"Oh, come on, Pine Tree," Bill says as he stands, "it's fine, at least we have it. It has a lot of vital information, and could lead us to who did it."

Dipper sighs. He knows there is no sense in arguing with these two.  
"Well, do you at least have a lead?"  
"I do," Bill chimes as he picks up the file.

He opens it up and inside are pictures of the scene, two of which are the car. One is of the vehicle itself, a bit dented on the front. The other is of a close up of the license plate. Underneath the pictures are a few papers with writing on them, and littered on top of everything are some sticky notes with side information. Bill holds out to file for Dipper to see.

"We have the car, and the license plate," he says.

Dipper grabs the file and looks at it more closely.  
"Have they already traced it?", he asks.  
"They have, and guess what name it's under?", Bill replies, almost too cheerfully.  
"Who's name?"  
"Northwest."

Mabel laughs as I widen my eyes.  
"No, there's no way it was them," he says to the two.  
"It wasn't them," Mabel reassures.  
"You see, only a day after you got hit, the Northwest family reported a case of stolen items, a car being one of them," Bill adds.  
"So, the person who stole the car is the person who did it?"  
"Possibly, or maybe even a friend of the thief," Bill nods as he says, "meaning they probably were wanting to frame the Northwest family for the accident."

"Why would they do that?", Dipper asks.  
"That is what we don't know."

Dipper nods, "do you think Pacifica would know who it is?"  
"Probably not, but it can't hurt to ask," the blond male replies.  
"We should do that next then."  
"Actually," Mabel intrudes, "Pacifica is having a party tomorrow night, so we can ask her then cause I'm inVITED! Booya!"

She pulls out three invitations and slams them down on the table in front of her.  
"Do we have to?", Bill asks.  
"It's an easy way to get to talk to her; she's always busy," Dipper says to his older boyfriend.  
"Ugh, fine. We'll go to her party."  
"Yay, it'll be fun!", Mabel exclaims excitedly.

Mabel stands and walks away. Dipper goes to follow, but Bill stops him.  
"Hey, hold on, I want to talk to you," he says to him.  
Dipper nods and stays seated, "what is it?"

"Are you going to tell your Grunkles soon?"  
The younger brunette sighs slightly, "I will eventually, but I kinda don't want to."  
"Well, you can't tell them about us, at least not Ford, because they'll freak out. But you at least have to tell them you like men at some point."  
"I know."

Dipper pulls off his hat and runs his fingers through his hair, then puts it back on.  
"I just need time, you know? My parents don't even know," he says.  
"I know that, but it may be easier on you to tell them first. Plus, I'm sure they'd like to know."  
"But what if they see me differently?"  
"They won't and you know that. They're very weird themselves, you being gay is the most normal thing in Gravity Falls. They aren't going to care, but they should know," Bill reassures him.

Dipper stares at him momentarily, then nods.  
"Yeah," he starts, "you're right."  
"Of course I'm right."

The brunette smiles and leans over the table, kissing his cheek. Bill smiles back at the boy, "still can't tell them about us though," he says.  
"Will they really mind?"  
"They will most definitely mind, especially Ford. Partly because you're only 16, and the other is just because of who I am. Stan might be ok with it because he actually kinda likes me."  
"Ok, well, I won't say anything about it to Great Uncle Ford. I'll tell Grunkle Stan after a while."  
Bill nods, "sounds like a plan, kid."

Dipper smiles, then stands. He grabs his crutches and starts walking down the hall. Bill watches him before calling out, "you better clean up nicely for that party, Pine Tree, I know I will."  
"Oh, of course I will," Dipper replies with a laugh, "I'm gonna look so hot with my casted foot and my stitched up head."  
"I'm sure you will."

Dipper laughs again as he gets out of earshot. Bill looks forward and smiles to himself, looking down at the file in his hand.

~~~  
~Dipper's POV~

Man, I look RIDICULOUS. How am I going to dress up and go to a party when I'm all beat up like this? I have to walk with crutches, and I'll just get in the way. Plus I look completely awful. With my current lack of sleep, I look like I haven't seen sunlight in 100 years. That, on top of the stitches, which makes it look like ice just been mugged. I sigh to myself as I look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I straighten out the cost of my suit slightly and tilt my head to the side. Looking over at the open door, I see Bill.

I don't know how long he's been standing there, but he's looking at me with a smile. He looks just as suave and perfect as ever in his form fitting suit. The prick. I look back into the mirror as he walks behind me, looking at me through the mirror.  
"You look nice," he says to me.  
"Don't lie to me," I say, "I look like a hot mess."  
"I don't lie to you. I think you look great," he tells me with a smile.

I stare at his reflection, then at my own.  
"Well even though you do think that, no one else will."  
"Who cares? What those people think won't matter."

I shrug, "I'm sure, but it's still nice to give good impressions."  
"I never give good impressions. Irrelevant people don't get good impressions from me."  
I laugh, "which is why you have no friends."  
"I have friends."  
"Pines don't count."  
"That's not fair."

I smile at him, "do you even want to go?"  
"Ugh, no. Do you?", he asks as he starts fixing bits of my hair.  
"Not really."  
"Can we stay home then?"  
"No."

He crinkles his nose as he finishes with my hair, "the only reason I'm going is for you, you know?"  
"Yeah, I know," I say as I look over at him. He puts a hand on my back, "finish getting ready, Pine Tree, it starts in 30 minuets."

I nod as he gives me a quick kiss. I smile at him and watch as he walks off. I sigh quietly at myself, then turn back to look in the mirror. When I do, I see a reflection beside my own. It cause me to gasp and jump. I quickly look behind me, and see nothing. Looking forward again, it's still in the mirror. I stare at it as the reflection looks at me. It almost resembles Bill.

Suddenly, all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up when I hear a faint laugh next to my ear. I quickly turn to the side and take a jump back, looking around. I see nothing, but that doesn't stop me from quickly walking out the door. I shut it behind me, a bit to loudly, as I start breathing heavier.

What was that? A ghost? A demon? A prank by Bill? I step away from the door. It looked like him, but I definitely wasn't him. There was something off about it, keeping it from looking exactly like him. I start walking down the hall, looking around as I do.

When I get to the front door, I grab my crutches before stepping out. Outside I see Bill with his hands in his pockets, standing next to Mabel. I calm myself down long enough to not show any distress on my face.

I walk over to them, and both turn to look at me. Mabel smiles and hands me one of the invitations.  
"There you go, bro," she exclaims happily.  
I smile and take it, "thanks."

"Ok guys, onward!", she yells as she marches forward. Bill laughs at her as he starts walking. I follow behind them, letting out a bit of a sigh. I look behind me, and widen my eyes when I see the same figure. He's smiling crookedly at me as he slowly waves. Quickly looking ahead, I step up beside Bill.

I can feel him look over at me, "what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost," he asks.  
I don't look at him, or even change my expression as I continue walking.

"I think I might have."


	17. Chapter 17

*Hello!

I'm going to make this quick because I have an exam to start in, like, 10 minuets. This was insanely fun to write, mostly because of the gradual mood change that happens closer to the end of this chapter.

Don't drink, kids.

Chapter 17  
~Bill's POV~

I take a sip of the drink in my hand, looking over the people at the party. Apparently, Pacifica and her family are being 'fashionably late' to their own party. No matter though, right now I'm just focused on Dipper. He saw something, but he won't tell me what it is. Now he's acting strangely.

I look over as he walks up next to me. I can tell he's uneasy.  
"Are you going to tell me what it was now?", I ask, impatiently.  
He looks over at me and shakes his head, "no, because it's nothing."  
"It's something, and you just don't want to say it. Was it bad? Freaky? Just plain weird?"  
"Yes, yes, and yes. But I don't want to concern you with it, because it's fine. Let's just enjoy are night, ok?"

I stare at the younger boy for a minuet. Why won't he tell me? If it was something like a regular ghost, I would be the first he'd tell about it. This has to have something to do with either me or himself. But, alas, I just nod rather than pressing on. I'll get it out of him later.

As he smiles and looks ahead, the Northwest family step down to the top of the stairs. I look forward, lazily taking a sip of my drink. They welcome their guest and parade around their façade. If only the people of this town knew the truth about this family. Of course I do, I was there when it happened.

They finish their speech and head down the rest of the stairs. As the party starts to get more rallied, I feel myself starting to become drowsy. I look down at the drink in my hand, then over at the punch bowl. I knowingly set the glass down. Not tonight.

I turn to Dipper with a smile.  
"So, are you going to talk to her?", I ask him.  
"Yeah, but let's give her a second to enjoy her party. We'll bombard her with our problems once the party dies down."  
I nod, "very well."

He looks at me with a sort of gleam in his eye, "so, uh, what do people usually do at parties?"  
"Socialize and get wasted mostly. Have you never been to one?"  
"Not exactly. I mean when I first came here I was sorta at one of her parties, but only to help out her family with a ghost problem."  
"You mean to tell me, you are 16 year old male high schooler who has never been to a party other than when he was 12, but that was only because they had ghost in their house?"  
"Yes?"

I laugh, "you're so lame, kid. Why don't you live a little, huh?"  
"Well having anxiety might contribute to me slowing my life down."  
"that's not an excuse. You can't use your mental illness to get out of living. If everyone did that, there would be no successful people in the world."

He smiles at me and nods, "I know. That's not really the reason."  
"Then what is?"  
"I have no friends. Back home at least."  
"I don't believe that."  
"You should, because it's true."  
"You have to have at least one."  
"Does Mabel count?"  
"No."  
"Then I don't."

I stare at him for a moment, then smile, "that's why you belong here, Pine Tree, with people that understand you."  
He laughs, "too bad, I'm leaving at the end of the Summer."

I nod, "yeah I know."  
He looks over at me and smiles. I smile back, then look around.  
"Hey, I'll be right back," I tell him.

"Oh, yeah, ok," he says, "where are you going?"  
"To find your sister, I have to tell her something. It won't take long."

He nods, then smiles, "ok"  
I kiss him on the cheek, then make my way over to Mabel, who's dancing her heart out.

~~~  
~Dipper's POV~

I sigh as I watch Bill walk away. I kinda wanted him here. It seems that ghost Bill leaves every time I'm near him. That thing has been following me since we left and honestly, it's freaking me out. Why is it following me? Of all people?

I know I should tell Bill about it, but not now. I'm going to wait till after the party. If I tell him now, it'll just make him want to deal with right away, and that's not what we need right now. We just need to focus on talking to Pacifica.

As I think this, the Bill ghost thing appears next to me. I don't jump this time, or even look at it. Instead, I just turn around and pour myself a glass if punch.

I can feel it hovering behind me, looking over my shoulder. It's almost like someone is breathing down my neck. A chill runs through my body at the thought of this thing being able to breath. I close my eyes, trying to force it away, but I hear that laugh again. It's not even a laugh, more like a deep cackle.

I quickly spin around, irritated.  
"What do you want form me?", I ask it in an angry whisper through clenched teeth.  
It smirks at me, "glad you finally asked, Pine Tree," it says back. So it can talk. I narrow my eyes at it, ignoring that fact.  
"Don't call me that. Who are you and what do you want?"  
"Why don't you guess, kid?"  
"I'm tired of guessing."

He chuckles darkly, "oh well then, I guess you'll never know."

I glance over this creature, noticing the differences between him and my actual boyfriend, Bill Cipher. The main one I'm noticing is the eye. Or eyes I should say, since his hair isn't covering the other. His eyes are completely normal. I can tell they're light in color, but not what exact color because of him being entirely a transparent blue.

He's also is dressed differently. Not just differently, but it's a different kind of style completely. He's much more clean cut and pristine. And though it's hard to tell, it seems his hair would be one solid color. Bill's is two-toned, being yellow and black.

And that's about it.

That, and their laugh. The voice, the way they talk, and the body language is all the same, but that laugh. No one else could ever possibly match Bill's distinct laughter, and though I must say this ghost has his own distinctive nature to his laugh, it's nothing compared to Bill's.

So I take a big sip of the punch in my hand, and shrug. He doesn't want to tell me who he is? Fine. I'm done playing games with the supernatural.

I pull the cup away and look back at him, "very well," I say. I start walking away, taking another sip of my drink as I do. I feel him follow behind me.

I suddenly stop walking as I become increasingly light headed. I put a hand to my head as I take another sip from the cup in my other hand. The ghost flies around to in front of me, and smirks.  
"Wow, kid, I though you were supposed to be smart?", he says to me.

I walk past him, trying to ignore him. Drowsiness starts to set in as I do. I mentally tell myself that, if I keep my thoughts on my drink, I'll get better.

Which was a stupid idea in retrospect.

But I did it anyway.

So I take another big sip of the punch as I try to look for the real Bill and Mabel.

The ghost follows beside me, "ignoring me won't make me go away, you know?", he says.  
I look down in my cup and notice it's empty. I look around and see a server, who's about to walk past. Quickly stopping him, I put the empty glass on his tray and grab two full ones. He gives me a weird look as I almost completely drink the first one in one sip.

I just keep walking, continuing my search.

"Drinking those isn't helping ya out, Pine Tree," Bill number two says.  
I shake my head, "don't call me that."

I'm aware that I'm taking louder than I should, but I don't plan to quiet down. I just start sipping on my second glass.

When I finish that one, I place both empty glasses on a table that I'm near. The men and women standing around me turn up their noses as I wobble out of their way, muttering sorry's and excuse me's.

Then I see the real Bill.

God, he's beautiful. With his perfect hair and his perfect face and his perfect mind. Oh, his perfect mind. He is mine now. And I'm his. And I can HAVE him.

"Well," less perfect Bill cuts into my thoughts, "that is my cue to leave. Oh, but you should know one thing, kid,"  
I don't say anything as I completely zone him out. I only hear his muffled voice before he disappears out of existence.

No matter.

I make my way toward my devilishly handsome boyfriend, but not before snagging another glass of punch from another server. I take a sip of it, and when I get to him, he stops talking to what's her face and focuses on me.

He smiles at me, and it causes me to shiver in delight. He says something, but I don't hear what it is. It doesn't matter, I know what I want to say. And I'm going to say it.

I open my mouth, expecting words to flow right out. But my stomach suddenly turns.

And instead of words of love, I throw up.


	18. Chapter 18

*Man,

3 down, 3 more to go.

Chapter 18  
~Bill's POV~

I look away from Mabel for a moment when I see Pine Tree approach me. I smile at him.

"Hey, I told you it wouldn't be long. What's wrong?," I ask him.

He doesn't respond to me right away, so I look over him. I notice a half empty cup of punch in his hand.  
I look back up at him, about to tell him about how he shouldn't be drinking that.

But he pukes.

Thankfully, I was able to jump back quick enough to dodge it. I scrunch up my nose slightly and look away.

Mabel gasps and steps back. She wasn't as lucky. Neither were a few people around us.

I look back at Dipper, a bit worried. He stopped throwing up, but he's still hunched over so I walk around the pile to stand beside him, placing a hand on his back. The people that he accidentally puked on are in an angry fit of rage at the moment and Mabel is a bit disgusted at the vomit on her new dress.

I rub his back as I try to lift him up to stand straight.  
"Hey, let's get you home, ok?"

He just slowly nods as I look up at Mabel.  
"Come on, were leaving."

She shakes her head, "but what about Pacifica?"  
"Mabel you are covered in your brothers vomit at the moment, do you really think nows the time to talk to her?"  
"No but I can get cleaned up here and stay the night. Plus someone's gotta clean this mess up. You go take him home and I'll take care of it."  
"But Mabel-"  
"I'll take care of it," she cuts me off, then smiles, "now go. Escape to angry mob."

I laugh, then turn around slowly, keeping ahold of Dipper. I start walking toward the exit, as Dipper stirs slightly.  
"I'm sorry," I hear him mutter.  
"It's no problem. I'm sure you didn't know the punch was spiked."

He doesn't say anything, so I just assume it's because he didn't really hear me.

After a little while, I walk out of the large mansion with him. He slows down slightly, and I try to stay at his pace. I love the kid, but he is a messy drunk.

"Are you a ghost?", he asks me with a slur.

I look at him and almost laugh, "I'm sorry, what?"  
"Are you a ghost!", he says a lot louder, presumably so I can hear him better  
"I'm not, funnily enough. Why? Do you think I'm a ghost?"  
"If you aren't a ghost, then what are you?"  
"A human, formally demon, formally human," I laugh.

He pauses when I do, "oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else."

I stare at him. Ok, I get that he's kinda drunk, but there's no way he's that drunk. I shake my head, "who did you think I was?"  
"This ghost that's been followin' me"

There's a ghost that's been following him?

"There's a ghost that's been following you?," I ask as I think.  
He nods, "yeah, ever since we left the house. He looks and sounds like you. Except for your laugh, no one laughs like you do."

Is this what he hasn't been wanting to tell me? It must be because it sort of involves me. If we were in any other situation, I would push forward and try to get more information out of him, but I'm not going to do that right now. He's not in the right state, and I know he doesn't really want me knowing this.

So I nod, "well that's interesting."

He smiles and latches his arms around me. I try to keep him on his feet and moving, but it's kinda hard when he's holding into me like that.

"You should carry me," he slurs.  
I laugh, "you want me to carry you?"

He nods, "yeah, my feet hurt"  
"You only have one foot that you can actively walk on."  
"Exactly, so carry me."

I smile, then stop walking. I bend down and put one of my arms behind his knees, and the other around his shoulders. I lift him up and he laughs as I do.

What great blackmail.

He looks up at me and smiles, then leans in to kiss me. I quickly turn away. "Woah, woah, wait. Let's get you cleaned up first," I say as nicely as possible.  
He frowns slightly, but nods, "yeah, ok."

After what seems like a while, we finally make it back to the shack. When we get up on the porch, I place him down on his feet. Opening the door, I let him walk in first. I soon follow after him.

I watch him as he hobbles toward the bathroom, and I slowly follow behind him. I was in such a hurry to get him home, I forgot all about his crutches that he left with the coats.

When I walk in the bathroom, he's already brushing his teeth. I watch from the doorway as he finishes and uses a bit of mouthwash.  
"Take a shower and I'll go get you some clean clothes," I tell him.

He nods as he spits out the mouthwash. He looks tired more than anything now. I walk out of the bathroom and down the hall to his room. I have to be careful, if Ford finds out he's been drinking, I'm going to get seriously cut down. I doubt Stan will mind all that much, but if he finds out, he'll tell Ford. In retrospect, I probably should have mentioned how badly the punch smelt of alcohol. But, I refuse to put the blame of this on me. All I'm worried about now is if he's ok.

I step into his room and pull out some of his clothes from a dresser. Just a regular shirt and shorts should do just fine. As I begin walking back, I think over about how Dipper is supposedly being followed by a ghost. If it was anyone else but Pine Tree, I'd say it was just a drunken nonsensical ramble, but since it was him, I think he was telling the complete truth. Is he misinterpreting it though? Is it actually a ghost, or something else? I am the first to tell somebody about how ghost roam about Gravity Falls, but most ghost take on a form of their once mortal self. And I am very much alive at the moment. Perhaps it is another demon? Though, if it is, it wouldn't be in the form of a once human spirit. And even more so, a previous demon.

So, the only real possibly solution is that it is, in fact, a ghost. Of who though, is the real question. Dipper said it looks and sounds like me, but it's most definitely not me. Unless it is. Is that possible? For there to be a spirit of someone alive? Technically, my mortal form was once dead for a period of time whilst I was a demon. Can a ghost of someone once dead still rise even if they're brought back? And even so, how would my soul become a spirit in the first place? My soul went into the form of a demon, not a ghost. There has to be a way. There's no one else it could possibly be, but me.

Except maybe Will.

But that's impossible too. All the spirits from that time period has passed on. I know this, because I watched all of them, even his. And despite us being twins, we don't sound alike. We don't even have the same dialect.

Though, that's easier to explain than it being me, I have a hard time believing it. I watched my brother die, turn into a spirit, and then pass on. Once a ghost passes on, they don't come back. Everything would be much simpler if he didn't, but he did. Hell, I was the one who helped him do it.

So that's out of the picture completely.

Maybe if I saw the ghost myself, I'd know. They should show themselves to me, rather than Dipper. They're obviously connected to me in some way, so they should leave him alone.

I step into the bathroom and see Dipper gently putting a towel around his waist. He looks back at me and smiles.  
"That felt nice," he tells me.  
I smile back at him and hand him his clothes.  
"I'm glad."

He takes them, then proceeds to strip down from his towel. I turn my head to the side quickly, trying not to look. He notices, and laughs as he slips on his clothes.  
"It's ok, Bill," he says, "it's not like you haven't already seen me before."  
"For about 2 seconds, I have."

He laughs again, "I don't mind if you don't."

I glance back over at him, checking to see if he's decent. When I see that he is, in fact, fully clothed, I look at him completely and smile. He smiles back and walks up to me.

I look up at him as he puts his hands on my chest and moves them up to my shoulders.  
"Careful," I say, "there's other people in this house."  
"I don't care," he says softly.

He links his arms to around my neck and reaches up to mess with my hair. I instinctually wrap my arms around him and pull him closer into me.

That's when he pulls me forward from the back of my head, pressing his lips to mine.

I kiss him back, just as passionately as every other time. I feel as he moves his hands out of my hair and down my front. The longer this kiss lasts, the more he seemingly melts into me. He keeps moving his hand down till they're at the top of my pants. I feel him run his fingers gently across the seam. I then, suddenly, remember his situation. Reluctantly, I force myself to pull away from him. He doesn't say anything when I do as he rests his forehead against mine.

"You should get some sleep," I tell him.  
He nods, swaying slightly in my arms.  
"Yeah, I'm tired."  
"I know you are."

He pulls back as I let go of him. Any other night. If it was any other night, I would. I grab onto his hand and walk him out of the room.

He probably wouldn't remember any of it anyway.


	19. Chapter 19

*Woah guys,

You ready for this one? 'Cause it's the aftermath of drunk Dip. Yes, he does have a hangover. Yes, Bill ends up sleeping on tables when he's stressed. Yes, he gets pissy when a twin starts getting cross with him. But, you guys already knew that.

I love when Bill get's sassy, it gives me life.

Chapter 19  
~Dipper's POV~

I woke up with the most horrendous headache and an upset stomach. I don't remember anything from last night. I don't even know how I got home. All I know is I woke up in my bed with different clothes than I remember wearing. Now, I'm shuffling down the hall, trying hard to not make sudden contact to the floor with my cast. I'm sure I look like a mess as well. Who all was with me last night? I remember talking to Bill, then the other Bill, and that was it. Oh, and Mabel; she was at that party too. And one of those people probably wouldn't even tell me if I asked.

I get to the living room and step inside. Grunkle Stan is in his chair watching TV as always. He looks over at me, and smiles.  
"Hey kid," he says in his same rough voice, "you sure slept late."  
"Did I? What time is it?", I ask. I didn't even think to check before.  
"A little past noon."

I widen my eyes. Noon! I slept till noon! Why didn't anyone wake me?

"Oh," is all I manage to say as I shuffle across the room. I walk toward the gift shop, hoping to find someone who knows what happened last night. When I do, I see Bill, asleep ontop of the front desk. He's going to have major back issues when he's older if he keeps sleeping on tables.

I walk over to it and place a hand on his stomach, shaking him slightly.  
"Hey, get up," I say.  
He slowly stirs awake, muttering inaudible nonsense as he does.

If my head wasn't throbbing at the moment, I would laugh and push him off or something, but since it is, I just gently shake him again.  
"If I had to get up, so do you."

He opens his eyes and looks over at me.  
"Are you going to be grumpy today?", he asks me, "because if so, I'm not going to be very happy."

"I'm not grumpy, my head just hurts."  
"Well I bet so."

He sits up and stretches. I watch him as he does. What is that supposed to mean?  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I knew you wouldn't remember. You got drunk last night. After you threw up on your sister, I had to literally carry you home," he almost laughs as he gets down from the table.

I blink a few times. I was drunk? But I didn't drink alcohol or anything?  
"Before you say anything about you not drinking," he starts, almost like he read my mind, "you drank the punch, which was spiked."

"Oh," I say simply. That certainly explains a lot.  
"I'm sorry," I tell him. It must have been awful to deal with.

He shakes his head, "it was no problem," he smiles at me, "it was actually pretty funny. You said a lot of crazy things."

I smile, "like what?"  
"Like how you were being followed by a ghost that looks like me for one thing."

I freeze. Way to go Dipper, now he knows the one thing I didn't want him to know. Maybe I can still play it off like its fake though? I'll try that.  
"Oh really? Man I must have been really out of it."

"Oh, definitely. You actually thought I was it until I laughed. Yeah, apparently we sound the same except for our laughs," he tells me.

Something's weird about the way he's talking. Is he messing with me? Does he know something I don't?  
"That's weird. Well, I can assure you there's know ghost following me around."

"Oh, I'm sure of that. Obviously, if there was, you would tell me right away."

Ah, I see what he's doing now. Guilt trip. He's guilt tripping me into telling him the truth. I knew better than to think Bill would think what I said was just a drunken slur. And, goddammit, it's working. What a manipulative asshole.  
"Ok, fine. It's true, alright? Some ghost that looks like you has been following me around since we left for the party. Now, let it go. It's not a big deal."  
"I just want to know why you didn't tell me in the first place?"  
"Because I didn't want you to worry about it. It's fine, really."

He sighs, then nods, "if you say so, but we're still going to figure this out. Not because it's something we should worry ourselves with, but because I'm curious."

I smile. For a manipulative asshole, he's pretty understanding. I nod, "yeah, ok."  
He smiles back at me, "you're sister should be back with more information later on the actual situation at hand though."

"Where is she?"  
"At bubble blondes house, she stayed there."  
I laugh at the nickname, which doesn't even make much sense.  
"Oh ok."  
"You're crutches are there too, I told her to bring them when she comes back."  
"Sounds good," I say as I walk up to him, putting my arms around him.

He smiles, looking up at me.  
"But thanks for taking care of me," I tell him, "I've never been in a situation like that before."  
"I could tell," he says with a nod.

He leans in to kiss me, but pulls away from me completely when the front door opens. We both look over as Grunkle Ford walks in. He barely even looks at us, but does glance at Bill from the corner of his eye.  
"Stop doing that. It's not funny."

We both give him a weird look, then look at each other. Did he do something? What did he do? Bill seems just as confused as I am, so he obviously has no idea what he's talking about.  
He looks back at him, "stop doing what?"  
"Oh, you know exactly what you're doing."  
"I don't, so tell me."  
"I must say, you're getting a lot better at magic Bill, but if you're just going to use it for pranks I'm not going to be very happy."  
"What prank?", Bill says a bit louder, "I wasn't aware I was pulling a prank on anyone, because all day I've been sleeping on the counter. I didn't go to sleep till 5 in the morning, not to create some devious plan, but to watch over Dipper to make sure he didn't puke in his sleep and choke on it. When I have the time, Ford, I will most definitely pull a marvelous prank on you, but I don't have it."

That would have been really sweet if he didn't say it to my uncle out of anger. Great Uncle Ford looks at me, "you we're sick last night?"  
I nod, "yeah we went home early because I wasn't feeling well."  
"I didn't prank you," Bill says again, "it must have been someone else."

Grunkle Ford looks back at him, then shakes his head, "that can't be, because it's you."  
Bill looks like he's almost ready to explode.  
"It's not me."  
"No, it's actually you."  
"No, it actually isn't!"  
"Bill, you aren't understanding."

I cringe when he says that, knowing what's about to happen now. Bill's going to turn red, yell, spill secrets out of anger and spite, and probably jab him with phases that seem small and meaningless, but actually cut deeper than you want to admit. I look at him and, to my surprise, he isn't doing any of those things. Is he waiting? He should be blowing up by now. Bill's like a ticking time bomb If you say the wrong things enough times, he blows up. But he's not exploding?

"You know, you're right," he says.  
I'm stunned. I think my jaw has literally fallen to the ground. He's so.. Calm. And that's weird. Even Great Uncle Ford is raising his eyebrow at him.

"I am?"  
"Yep. I understand nothing. I don't know anything about what you're talking about, or why it even matters. It's just a prank. Actually, I'm sure it doesn't matter because you're so paranoid anyway, you're probably just making it up in your head. Because that's what you do right? You create this false image of something bad that's happening and you blame it on everyone else. Happened with your brother, remember? And now it's happening to me too. How long is it going to take before you disown me like you did with him? Because I did one thing wrong that you can't forgive me for? Before you blame all your hardships and troubles on me? When really, it was all your fault all along? But I still try night and day to help you? Learn physics and read your studies for hours on end just so that I can get you out of this crazy portal, that I don't even know anything about? Or, did I just not understand any of that?"

And there it went. That was the explosion. Calm, but deadly. And it's something that will linger with Grunkle Ford for a while. I visibly wince at his harsh, and maybe even too much, words.

He doesn't say anything, and just looks at him. Then smiles. It's been a very long since I've seen him smile like that.  
"You don't, because I wasn't talking about you're the one doing the prank. You are the prank."  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!", Bill says, a lot louder than before. I guess you could say that was the explosions aftermath.

"This prank, it's you. You keep showing up near me at random points in the day. You'll say critic things, or maybe even just laugh, but it's most certainly you."

I blink a few times, and I can only assume Bill did too. There's no way, right? He can't be seeing that same ghost thing as me? It would make sense, though. Why would it only show itself to me? It wouldn't. Unless, of course, it's just in my head. Well, there's only one way to find out.  
"Was it ghostly?", I ask.  
He looks at me, and nods, "I guess you could say it's like a ghost."  
"Oh god, so you are seeing it too."

That's sorta relieving.


	20. Chapter 20

*Hey guys,

So, sorry this one is a bit short. Basically, it's filler for what's about to happen next. But that's ok! Filler episodes are the best episodes, right? Sure. I'll just keep telling myself that.

So, anyway, please enjoy the 5th chapter of this week long installment.

Chapter 20  
~Dipper's POV~

Ever since we found out two days ago that both me, and Great Uncle Ford, have been seeing the same ghost thing, he's been asking me to do a lot more research with him about it. Even better, I get my cast off and stitches out tomorrow. On the not as good side, Pacifica knows nothing about who stole the car.

And Bill's not very happy about it.

He's seemed stressed lately, so I want to do something nice for him. I don't know what though. Maybe we could go on, like, a date or something. That would be nice actually. I smile to myself at the thought.

Grunkle Ford cuts into my thoughts by calling out my name a bit loudly. I look over at him.  
"Yeah?", I ask.  
"What are you thinking about? You were smiling widely," he says.

"I was?," I say as heat rises to my cheeks, "I didn't notice."  
"Are you alright? You're looking a little red in the face. Do you need to take a break?"

I nod slightly, "actually, a break would be great right now."  
"Well go ahead," he tells me, "I'll continue here, just come back when you're ready."

I nod as I walk out of the basement. Man, I'm so glad he didn't push on with what I was thinking about. The fact that I was having openly happy gay thoughts about going on a date with my demon boyfriend is already embarrassing enough, but I also would have to lie about it and come up with an excuse. Then, I would have stumbled and gotten all flustered. Wouldn't have been good.

Either way, I'm out now, so now I can find my demon boyfriend and make those openly happy gay thoughts about going on a date with him a reality.

I walk into his room and he's sitting on his bed, reading one of the journals. Cute, he almost resembles me. I sit down on the bed next to him.  
"How's it going?", I ask.  
"Fine," he mumbles, not even looking in my direction. He looks pitiful, with his messier than usual hair and paler complexion. Has he even been sleeping? It doesn't look like it. I put my hand on his back and rub it slightly.

"You should take a break, you've been working so hard these past few days."  
"No, I'm ok."  
I shake my head, "no, you aren't. Plus, I want you to stop for a little while and just have a bit of fun or something."

He looks up from the book and over at me, "what kind of fun?"  
"I don't know, just spending time together and not worrying about anything."  
"I don't know, Dip," he says with a sigh, "I really want to get this done and figured out."  
I put my hand on top of his, "it'll be fine, I promise. Let's please just have a little bit of a normal time together. I feel like were always trying to figure things out, and we never have time to spend with each other."

I manage to get a smile at him as he gently closes the book, "only because you asked so nicely."  
I smile at him, letting go of his hand.

"So, what do you have in mind?", he asks.  
"Well, I kind of wanted to go out and do something, just the two of us."  
"You mean like a date?"

Well, that was fast.

"I mean, yeah kinda. If you want it to be."  
He smiles, "of course I want to go on a date with you. To where?"

it's at this moment that I realize that, I didn't actually have a plan of what I wanted the date to be. I'm too awkward for a food date. Or anything that involves being silent for too long, so a movie is out too. I should have thought this more through.  
"Um," I say a bit quietly.  
The corner of his mouth perks up in a smirk, "you didn't plan anything, did you?"  
"No, I didn't," I say simply.  
He laughs, "then we'll find out on the way."  
"Oh, yeah, ok."

He stands and grabs onto my hand. "Let's go," he tells me with a smile.  
I smile back at him and lead him out of the room. We walk down the hall together, linked hands, toward the front door.  
"So, have you mentioned anything to him?", he asks me.  
"No, not yet," I say a bit mumbled. I was too busy thinking about you to bring it up, actually.  
"Dipper."  
"What? I'm sorry, ok? It hard to just sort of bring up."

He let's go of my hand and walks up to the counter, where Wendy is standing.  
"Hey, Wendy?" he says to her, questioningly.  
I stop by the door and look back at him.

She smiles at him, "what's up?"  
"I'm gay," he says to her bluntly.  
I roll my eyes as she starts laughing, "oh, ok, cool."  
Bill looks back at me, "now was that so hard?"  
"Apparently not, considering it's not true."  
"It's sorta true."  
"Can we go now? You've proven your point."  
He smiles a bit widely and walks over to me, "you're telling him after our date, or I will."

I look over him and nod, "ok."  
He opens the door and walks out. I follow behind as I hear Wendy call out, "have fun being gay together"  
"We'll try," Bill calls back to her. My face turns red as I close the door behind me.

After a while of walking around Gravity Falls and enjoying each other's company, the two boys decide to head back to the shack. Remarkably, no one really paid them much attention as they walked down the street holding hands. Actually, Dippers clunky cast was probably the only thing that caused anyone to look their direction. It's a good thing he had Bill there to help while walking, because he had very much neglected his crutches.

Mostly because Mabel forgot to bring them back when she came home, but also because he's just so sick of them. Everyone is ready to get this damn thing off of him, especially Dipper himself. Heck, he's been ready since it got put on him.

And to make it all better, Bill and everyone else with be there the whole time for support. It all happens tomorrow, after this big weight gets lifted off his shoulders today. Telling Ford is the hard part. If anyone will have a problem with it, it's him.

Even though, logically, Dipper knows it'll be ok, he's still anxious about it. He's afraid of saying the wrong thing, or saying to much, or even being yelled at. He wished he had someone to be there to hold his hand while he does it. Or just be in the room. That would probably help. But, this is something he had to do for himself, and he knew it.

So, he steps into the shack, taking a deep breath. Bill let's go of his hand and puts a hand on his back.  
"You got this," he says as he pushes him a bit forward.

Dipper stumbles forward slightly, but catches himself. He nods as he starts making his way to the basement. On the way, he starts thinking over every horrible outcome, again. But, nothing can stop him now, especially since he's already at the basement door. It's time.

He steps inside, closing his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

*OOOhhH,

Last one, guys! Can't believe we've already hit the last chapter in this week of chapters. I've had a lot of fun with this, and I hope you guys have too. So, this chapter is pretty vital. Secrets are coming forward, and it's honestly going to be insanity very soon. Also! After this and the next chapter, there will be no more broken bone Dipper. Which, is honestly, great for everyone.

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you guys next time!

Chapter 21  
~Dipper's POV~

Stepping into the basement, where my Great Uncle Ford is still busy working, is probably the most intimidating thing I have ever encountered. Ok, well, maybe not EVER, but it's up there. I walk over to where he's standing and stand next to him. He looks over at me and smiles.  
"Oh, I'm glad you're back," he tells me, "now you can help me out again."

I smile, then nod, "yeah, totally. But uh," I begin as my smile falls slightly, "there's something I have to talk to you about first."

He puts what he's working on down and turns toward me.  
"Of course, what is it?"

"Well," I start. And I freeze. Looking at him, I can't help imagine what he would looking like screaming at me. Yelling at me to get out. I almost cringe at just the thought of it. Quickly, I glance around the room, hoping to find some sort of reassurance. Anything that will tell me that it will be ok, and that that will never happen.

But I can't find anything. Instead, I'm forced to look back at him. I don't think I can do this. When I open my mouth to speak again, I just end up saying the first thing that comes to my mind.  
"I have a girlfriend."

Grunkle Ford smiles as I cringe. I can hear my own voice screaming at me, as well as Bill disappointing saying my name.  
"Well, that's great," he says.  
I nod, "yeah, it is," I tell him with a half hearted smile.  
"Who?", he asks me.

Nobody, because she doesn't exist.  
"Just a girl from back home. I thought I'd just let you know," I say instead.  
"Ah," he says simply.

Bill's going to be so upset.

"Well, now that you've told me," Great Uncle Ford starts, "let's get back to this, shall we?"  
"Yeah, but," I say. I've got to get out of here.  
"I have to make a phone call right quick."

He nods, "very well, but please hurry."  
I don't say anything as I pretty much run to the door. When I get out, I don't stop running.

I look down at my feet, trying not to trip over them as I quickly make my way down the hall. I don't get far though as I bump into someone, heavily. It causes me to fall back, landing on my butt. I wince slightly as I look up.

My vision is slightly disoriented, but no one could mistake that glowing golden orb as anything else.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Pine Tree," he says to me, holding out a hand. I blink a few times before grabbing onto his hand, which pulls me back up to me feet. My vision starts to come back to me as he does.

Reminds me of when he yelled at me. Let's try not to remember that anymore Dipper.

He let's go of me and seemingly brushes some dirt off my shoulder.  
"What are you in such a rush for?", he asks me, "did you do it?"

I look down and away from his stare.  
"Well, no."  
"Why not?"  
I shake my head.  
"Dip?", he asks when I don't actually respond.

I look up at him quickly, "I panicked, ok? I went to tell him and I just couldn't. Every possible bad outcome came flooding in, so I lied and booked it."  
"Well, what did you tell him?", he asks.  
"That I had a girlfriend back home," I say back softly.

I expect to see some sort of sadness or disappointment. Maybe even anger. Instead, he raises and eyebrow, and laughs.  
"That better be a fucking lie," he says.

I blink, then laugh, "of course it's a lie. You aren't upset?"  
He shakes his head, "no, of course not, I understand that it's hard on you. I guess I shouldn't have forced it on you so much."

I sigh out of relief slightly.  
"I have to go back and fix this," I say.  
He nods, "is there anything that could make it easier on you?"

I look at him for a moment, then smile.  
"Actually, there probably is."  
"What?", he asks.

"Could you come with me? Just, like, make an excuse to be in there and stand in the corner?"  
"Well, I don't see why not, but why?"  
"Just in case I start to freak out. I'll be able to look at you and remember why I'm doing this."

He smiles and puts a hand on me cheek.  
"That's cute, Pine Tree," he says.  
I smile back at him as he nods, "of course I'll go with you."  
He let's go of me, and I start walking back to the basement. I feel him follow after me, close behind.

I walk in and walk back up to Grunkle Ford. Looking back at Bill I see him walk over to another desk against the wall. Great Uncle Ford looks back at him too, noticing another presence. Bill looks up at him.  
"Oh," he says, "don't mind me, I'm just looking over things to see if I missed something."

Great Uncle Ford nods and turns forward again. I look over at him.  
"So, Grunkle Ford," I start.  
He looks at me. "Yes?"  
"Remember what I said earlier?"  
"I do."  
"Well, I kinda lied," I say quietly.

He tilts his head to the side.  
"You lied?", he asks, "why?"  
"Well, I was afraid to tell you the truth."

I glance over at Bill and see him with his back against the wall, watching us. He smiles at me, and winks.

I look back at Grunkle Ford.  
"Afraid? Why?", he asks me.  
"I wasn't sure how you would react. There is some truth to it though."  
"Well, what's the whole truth?"  
"I don't have a girlfriend," I start, quickly looking at Bill, who nods at me.

"But, I do have a boyfriend," I say as I look back at Great Uncle Ford. He blinks once or twice, not saying anything, then smiles.  
"Oh."  
"Oh?", I ask  
"Oh," he says.  
"Was that what you were trying to tell me, Dipper?"

I nod, "I was just trying to tell you that I'm gay."  
"And you thought I would mind?", he asks me.  
"I didn't know what you'd think."  
"Dipper, you are my nephew, I wouldn't mind if you had two heads. You're also a very smart kid, I would have thought you would know that being gay is a very normal thing compared to the rest of Gravity Fall."

"What did I tell you?", Bill calls out from across the room. We both look over at him. I laugh, as Grunkle Ford questions me, "he knew?"  
I look back at him, and nod, "oh, yes, he found out after the accident, but I didn't tell him. The only other person I told was Mabel, who told Wendy, who told Bill."  
"It's a wonder you didn't find out sooner," Bill tells him.

I look over at Bill with a smile as Great Uncle Ford looks forward again. Bill smiles back at me, giving me a thumbs up. He's so perfect. Honestly, how is someone that perfect? I mean, he's not perfect. He has some personality flaws, but he's perfect to me. His flaws are more like 'adorable mistakes' to me.

"So," Great Uncle Ford starts, "who is your actual boyfriend?", he asks.  
"Oh, Bill," I say simply, without really looking away from him.

Suddenly the room falls silent. I watch as Bills expression changes and he looks down. I look at Grunkle Ford, who slowly turns to look at me.  
"What?", he asks.

I look between him and Bill, confused. I stop in between and widen my eyes. I quickly look over at Bill.  
"I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?"

He glances up at me and slowly shakes his head. I put a hand over my mouth and look at Great Uncle Ford, who's expression has completely flipped. I watch as he looks back at Bill and speaks a lot louder and sterner.

"What?"


	22. Chapter 22

*Hello,

So, you're probably asking yourselves, "hey, Ashlyn, why did this chapter a while to come out? It's not even that long, so what gives?"

Well, lovelies, I had to COMPLETELY rewrite this chapter. Why? Because I hated it. Straight up hated it. I tried so hard to make the original chapter sound good, but I just couldn't. Now, could I have just put it out like that? Of course. But, you guys deserve better. So, I decided to scrap the original chapter completely and redid it in an entirely new way. Now, I think this is a great chapter that you guys will love. I apologize for the wait (what has it been? Four, five days?), but hopefully you guys will understand.

Also, I'd like to point out that while writing the argument, this was playing in my head, "In this corner, Grump. In the other corner, Not So Grump. It's Game Grumps Versus."

You're welcome in advance for putting that in your head.

Chapter 22  
~Dipper's POV~

"He is 16!"  
"He's old enough to make his own decisions!"  
"Bill, you could go to jail for this!"  
"No I couldn't, we haven't even slept together!"  
"Do not ever. Ever. Bring that thought up again."

This conversation has been going on for what seems like a decade. And neither of them will even let me say anything. Bill keeps telling me to leave, and Great Uncle Ford is too busy yelling at Bill to tell me anything. Honestly, I don't know what I'd say if I could. Another, 'I'm sorry,' probably. And what good would that do? Absolutely nothing. What's worse about this, is that it's my fault. I'm the one who let it slip, and I'm the one who should be getting yelled at.

Maybe I'm biased, but I don't think this is really all that fair. I mean, throughout these past two weeks, Ford has gotten a bit snappy with Bill a few times. And of course, Bill always returns it. I don't understand why? I thought everything was fine between everyone, but I guess there's still some harsh feelings there.

If anyone should still have harsh feeling after four years, it's me.

Sorry, that was a little conceited.

As I watch them spit more venomous words at each other, I can't help but realize how overall calm Bill is being. It's almost like he's planned this, or at least anticipated it. Like everything Grunkle Ford is saying has already been said before. Yes, he's still yelling, but he hasn't even gotten close to blowing up.

My thoughts are interrupted by Bill looking at me and saying something along the lines of, "Dipper, you seriously should go." I shake of my thoughts as best I can and look back at him.  
"I'm sorry, but no."

He verbally sighs.  
"Oh, but Bill," Great Uncle Ford starts, "I thought he was old enough to make his own decisions?"  
Bill turns his direction back toward him.  
"He very much is, and look at him making his own decision. I'm giving my input, saying that I believe it's best for him if he walks out of the room, but he disagrees. That shows independence and shows that he is more than capable of handling his own choices."

For the rest of this fight, I'm just going to keep my mouth shut.

Then suddenly, the door opens. We all grow silent and look at it as Grunkle Stan walks in.  
"Hey, uh," he starts, "sorry to intrude but, you two are being pretty loud yourselves. Really putting a damper on my whole, 'watching TV all day,' thing."

Great Uncle Ford sighs as Bill looks thoroughly unamused. He stares at the two for a second, waiting for at least one chuckle, before laughing himself when nothing comes but an audible cough from me.  
"Come on, that was funny, right?"

The room stays just as silent as Grunkle Stan looks down, "ah, I'm getting too old for this."

He walks in further, and next to me.  
"What's all the yelling about? Does someone need to be put in a corner?"

Bill opens his mouth, as if to say something, but Ford interrupts.  
"Yes, and be taught a little bit of common sense."  
"Ah, come on, Ford," he tells him with a shrug, "stop being so hard on the kids. We've all made stupid mistakes when we were younger."  
"This is more than a mistake, Stanley."

Grunkle Stan looks at me, seeking for some sort of explanation, but I refuse to return his stare. Like I said earlier, I'm keeping my mouth shut. He turns back to Great Uncle Ford, "well, what did they do?"

"Bill has been dating your nephew."

Grunkle Stan pauses for a moment, and I glance over at him, wondering what his reaction will be. And I'm being completely honest when I say, that I was surprised when he smiled widely.  
"Really?", he asks, "well, that's great. A bit surprising, but, hey, good for them."

I look over at Bill. I see the corner of his mouth hike up into a smile. Turning my attention to my Grunkle Ford, I see a completely different expression. He looks dumbfounded, and maybe even a bit disappointed. And when Grunkle Stan sees this, he looks confused.  
"You don't approve?", he asks him.

"Of course not! Dipper is underage."  
"Well, I mean, not by much."  
"Bill is 20, and Dipper is 16."  
"But, that's only a four year difference. Once they're both older, no one will even think twice about it."  
"But, it's wrong now."

He purses his lips, seeming a bit stuck, but not for very long.  
"Well, technically Bill is only physically 20. He's really, like, a bazillion years old."  
"That's no where even close to it," Bill intrudes.  
"Hey, I'm fighting for you here. Keep it shut."  
Bill quickly nods, making an invisible zipper with his lips.

"Does that make a difference?", Great Uncle Ford says over top of them. Grunkle Stan sighs, then looks between me and Bill.  
"You two, go on. I'll talk with him."

Bill instantly nods, and starts leaving. I stay still for a second though.  
"Dipper?", Grunkle Stan says.

I don't know why he is sticking up for us. He's so okay with it. Why? What exactly have we done to deserve that much acceptance? I turn towards my Grunkle and smile. I see him smile back at me. He says something along the lines of, "I've got this."

I just take a step forward and put my arms around him in a hug. He seems shocked at first, but returns it. It's been a long time since I've last hugged either of my Great Uncles, and I believe now is a better time than ever.  
"Thank you," I say, and I don't know if it's because of him helping us, or because of him accepting us. Probably both.

I let go and walk out the door without saying anything else. I don't even look back to see either of their expressions.

~~~

The two boys sit outside the door, listening in on the others conversation. Most of what can be heard is Ford yelling. Dipper glances over at his blond boyfriend. He can't tell what he's thinking, but he doesn't want to ask.

He's afraid it might be bad.

But, Bill looks over at him, and almost like he's reading the brunettes thoughts, smiles reassuringly. He hold out his hand toward the younger boy.

Dipper smiles back at him and grabs onto his hand, looking forward.

"I'm sorry," he says a bit quietly.  
Bill instantly shakes his head, "don't be, he had to be told at some point anyway."  
"But that point wasn't supposed to be now."  
"Dipper, I am not going to sit here and let you beat yourself up about this. There's nothing wrong about what you did and you shouldn't feel bad about it. He would have had the same reaction even a year from now, so stop with the self-pity."

Dipper looks over at his demon boyfriend. His intelligent, handsome, humorous boyfriend, who, to Dipper, is much more than just his demon boyfriend. He smiles at him and receives a wide and generous smile back. Funnily, out of all the adjectives to describe Bill Cipher, the last one you think of is generous.

But not when it comes to Dipper. Dipper gets to see that side of him that Bill himself didn't even know he had. So when he hears Dipper mumble a soft, "I love you," he doesn't even think twice before leaning forward and kissing him.

He could say it back to him once everyday for the rest of their lives, but that won't make it real. Not unless he shows him. So, that's what Bill is going to do.

Instead of saying it, those three cliché words, he's going to show him. Actions will always speak louder than words, as much as the heart will always speak louder than the mind.

And that kiss is all the confirmation Dipper needs to know that their love is real.


	23. Chapter 23

*Hello beauties,

Boy, this one gets pretty cray. So cray in fact, that I have to put a trigger warning, so here it is.

 ****TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter contains a couple of graphic depictures of gore.** **If blood and gore trigger you, PLEASE, skip this chapter!** **Let me know in the reviews if this type of content triggers you, and I will PM you, giving you a quick low down of what happens in this chapter. I would feel completely awful if I caused any of you lovelies to have some sort of attack or breakdown.****

With that out of the way, please enjoy.

Chapter 23  
~Bill's POV~

The drive to the hospital was the most awkward and intense situations I have ever been in. Everyone was silent. Ford hasn't spoken to me since yesterday. To be fair though, I don't believe he has really spoken to anyone. At least to us three in the back.

Yes, did I mention he was angry with Mabel, too? Simply because she knew and didn't think to tell them. She pleaded twin code, but he wasn't having any of it.

It's sad really. How he can't even look pass this one little thing. At least he knows me. What if Dipper was dating some random 20 year old that he's never even seen before? Not that Dipper would, he's way too smart for that, but still. Would it matter then? It leaves me to wonder, is it really my age that's the problem, or is it just because it's me?

It's no secret that Ford isn't exactly my biggest fan. He never has been. Even when I showed back up, Stan had to fight with him for weeks to even let me around the shack. Which, I'm not bitter about it, I understand. But it's been four years. It took Dipper only about a week before his opinion on me completely flipped. And if anyone should still hate me, it's him.

As we get out of the car and walk toward the hospital doors, I delve deeper into my thoughts.

Normally, something like this wouldn't bother me. It's definitely not the first time someone hated me, and it most likely won't be the last. I think the reason I actually care about what Ford thinks about me is because he's Dipper's uncle. His family. I want his families approval, and I'm not getting it from him.

Plus, I know Ford fairly well. Honestly, before Dipper got here, we started to get a bit closer. Maybe it's not me then? Maybe it's just that he's unsettled about the fact that I'm around Dipper? Not because he thinks I'll hurt him, but because of how Dipper will take it if I do. Mentally, and physically.

But, that could just be wishful thinking.

All five of us walk into the hospital just as quiet as we were in the car. That is, until Mabel screams loudly upon entering.

We all stop and turn to look at her. Her eyes are widened with sudden horror as they're fixated on something in the distance. I follow her eyesight, then quickly walk over and shield her eyes with my hand.

This leads the others to look where she was, to see a group of doctors. They're all covered in blood and they're surrounding one gurney. A female doctor is even on top of it, straddling the body under her. She's the bloodiest, with her entire front covered. On the gurney lies what, I think to be, a man. His chest though, is completely cut open. And, if you look closely enough, you can see parts of his intestines hanging outside of the body cavity.

I hear a females voice, presumably a nurse, call out the time of death as the monitor beside them is flatlining loudly. Dipper gasps and I can only guess that he has turned his head away from the graphic scene before us.

I look back and watch as a few other doctors pull the female doctor off of the man. She looks broken, and defeated. It seems she had tried her best to save him, but to no avail. I don't know the situation, but I can almost guarantee there was no saving him. His guts are spilling out onto the floor for gods sake.

And that is when the nurses take the opportunity to finally wheel the gurney back to the ER.

I assume they were rushing him to surgery, and he passed before they could get there.

Stan looks back at me.  
"Why don't you take Mabel outside for a minuet?", he asks me. The sudden speech causes Ford to look back at me as well. I just nod and turn in front of Mabel, blocking her view as I move my hand and turn her around.

I push her toward the doorway and she complies, walking as I do.

Getting outside, she takes a deep breath and bends down slightly. I put a hand on her back.  
"It's ok, that's all part of their job," I tell her.  
She shakes her head, "but it's not our job to see it."

I rub her back, then turn my attention to the door as it opens. Sixers walks out and looks over at me. So I guess he finally wants to talk?

I watch him walk over to me, never making eye contact.

"That was something, huh?", he tells me, not very questioningly.  
I nod slowly, "yeah, pretty crazy."  
"You used to love gore."  
"I still do, occasionally."

Maybe toning it down a little bit would be helpful for me at the moment, but I'm just speaking my mind. To my surprise though, he just nods.  
"I know."

I turn my attention back to Mabel who has slid down to sit on the ground. I take my hand off her back and stand up straight. Crossing my arms, I look back over at Ford when I feel a six fingered hand rest in my shoulder.

"I hope you know, that it has nothing to do with me having ill feelings toward you," he tells me.

How reassuring.

"Are you sure about that?"  
He nods, "of course. I don't even have those feelings against you."  
"Well, it sure isn't my age."

He takes his hand off my shoulder.  
"Now that, you are right about. It's a factor, but not the main reason."  
"Then what is?"  
"He is my nephew. And just like I would with Mabel, it's hard for me to see them with anyone. They're getting older now, and so am I. And I guess I'm just overprotective. So, when I heard he was with you, I didn't want to accept. I know you, and I know what you've done. I know what you've done to him. Now, don't take that as me hating you. Take it as me being realistic. You have caused him great pain for the majority of his teenage life. You can understand why I'm bothered by the fact that he's now surrounded by you, yes? It was hard for me to even let him visit, knowing you live with us now."

I listen to him, then nod.  
"Yes, I understand. I think about all of that everyday. I wonder if he still has nightmares of me. Or, if he's still scared of me. Maybe even scared of my power. I have to constantly think over what I say, because if I don't, I might say the wrong thing and trigger him. Trust me Ford, I understand completely as to why you're worried, because I am too."

I watch as his shoulders rise, then fall. He takes a step forward and wipes my cheek, under my eye. That's when I realized, I'm crying. I quickly pull back and look down, rubbing my own eye.

He puts both of his hands on my shoulders.  
"Bill, look at me."

I hesitate, but slowly glance up to meet his eyes. Those same brown eyes that all the other Pines have. How can every single one of them have the same exact eye color?

"I accept," he says.  
I blink a few times, "really?", I say, barely above a whisper.  
He nods, "yes, really. I am trusting you to not mess this up."

I quickly nod, "o-ok. I won't, I promise."  
"I believe you," he tells me as he let's go of my shoulders.

I feel a hand on my back and turn around to see Mabel. She's smiling weakly, obviously still queasy from earlier.  
"Congrats, bro. I'm happy it all worked out."

I smile slightly, then turn to look back at Ford. However, he isn't there. I guess he already went inside. I start walking back toward the hospital with Mabel walking behind me.

That is, until she trips and falls.

I quickly stop and try to help her up. She slowly rises to her feet, wobbling.  
"A-am I bleeding?", she asks me.

I can't respond, I'm too busy staring at a large gash on her forehead. It's deep and it runs all the way from her hairline, to her right eyebrow. It's bleeding profusely down her face. Looking closely, you can even point out part of her skull, it's such a deep cut.

I look over the rest of her and see a few more scraps on her legs. Nothing as serious as what's on her head.

When I don't respond to her question, I see worry strike in her eyes.  
"Oh my god, I'm bleeding aren't I? Where? Is it bad?"

I shush her and grab the back of her head, pressing her forehead against my chest. If she walks in there and Dipper sees her like this, he'll panic.

Quickly, I walk in the hospital doors. Keeping her head pressed against me. She sniffles.  
"It's my head isn't it?"  
"Yes, but you'll be ok. Don't worry."

We get inside and I rush her to the front desk.  
"Yes, hello, she just tripped outside and cut her head open."  
She gasps, then sniffles again.

The nurse nods.  
"May I see?"

I gently pull her head off my shirt and turn her toward the woman to see. Her eyes widen in shock as I push Mabel's head back against me.  
"We'll get her in as soon as we can."

I nod and step back. That's when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Dipper.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing. It's fine she just tripped and got a little cut."

I try to dodge his eyes, but they catch mine.  
"It's bad, isn't it?"  
"Dipper, please."  
"It's bad, isn't it? That's why you're hiding her from me."

I sigh, "It's ok. She's going to get checked."

He let's out the slightest gasp of air, but chokes it back.  
"Oh god, it's awful. It's completely awful, right?"  
Mabel let's out a sob.

I quickly shush him and speak quietly, "stop. If you start panicking, she will too. There's a reason I'm not showing you, or telling anyone what it's like. Just focus on getting your cast off."

He stares at me with big, puppy dog eyes. I refuse to give in. Which, has taken all of my willpower to do. He looks down when he realizes that it won't work.  
"Ok, I trust you."  
"Thank you."

I lean toward him and kiss his cheek. He looks up, then smiles. I smile back reassuringly.

"We got permission," I tell him.

This causes his eyes to light up, "really, that's great!"

"He didn't speak to you?"  
"No?", he questions, "I thought he was outside talking to you?"  
"Well he was, but he came back inside."  
"No he didn't?"

I stare at him for a moment.

"Then where did he go?"


	24. Chapter 24

*Omg

Guys, I'm sorry, this one gets even MORE cray than the last one. I don't think a trigger warning is in order (possibly), but, man, a lot of crazy shit happens. I didn't even plan this to happen, it just sorta did. Honestly, I had no real direction with this Ford thing, so I'm glad it worked out (at least, in my eyes, it did. You haven't read it yet, so see for yourself).

I don't know what's wrong with me, and why I like hurting these characters that I love so much. It's a bit unsettling really.

Anywhozels, enjoy.

Chapter 24  
~Bill's POV~

After a lot of explaining to Stan, we convinced him to go looking for his now lost brother. Mabel got called back and they wouldn't allow me to go with her. Now, I'm in the bathroom, furiously trying to get the blood out of my shirt.

And I brought Dipper with me. He tried to decline, but there is no way I'm leaving him alone at this point.

I look up at him when I feel his hand fall on top of mine.  
"Maybe you want to take a bit of a break from that?", he asks me, "your hands are going to start cramping."

I sigh, "I know."

"Who knows, maybe he just left?"  
"I doubt it."  
"Well, I don't. I'm sure it's fine."  
"Why are you suddenly the calm one?"  
He smiles at me, "I don't know, but it's kinda weird, right?"

I laugh slightly and move my hand to his cheek. Pulling him down to me, I kiss him. That is, until the door opens and a few guys walk in. We both pull away and while Dipper turns his attention to them, I look down at my shirt, going back to cleaning it. They each walk into a stall.

"So," Pine Tree says to me, a bit quietly, "how much longer will it be till I get this cast off?"  
"I don't know, they could have called you while we were in here."  
"Should we check?"  
"Yeah, in a second, let me try to get this out."  
He nods and kisses my cheek as one of the guys walks out of the stall, and to the sink next to Dipper.

He glances over at Dipper, then back at his own hands in the sink. This causes me to glare at him. And when he coughs out the word 'fag,' my breath hikes up.

Dipper must have noticed because he puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"Don't. It's not worth it,"

The guy looks over at the both of us and I narrow my eyes, then smile.  
"You know what, Dip? You're absolutely right."

I walk around on the other side of him to the man.  
"I should take the high road."  
I stick my hand out toward him.

He gives my hand a weird look, but ultimately decides to shake it. Well, he went to at least. As he reached for my hand, I pulled it back, lifting the other. Seeing red, I use both of my hands to grip onto his hair and pull his head forward, knocking his forehead into mine.

After the serious head butt, I roughly let go of his hair. He slinks to the floor like a rag doll as I do.  
"Uh! Bill!", Pine Tree exclaims, "what happened to taking the high road?"

I look up at him.  
"Yeah, about that," I start, "fuck the high road."  
I walk over to the stalls with the other two guys in it. Kicking one door and slamming my fist into the other, I yell.  
"Hey! When you leave, I suggest dragging your piece of shit friend! Dead weight is too heavy to carry!"

Dipper comes behind me and wraps his arms around my torso, pulling me out of the bathroom. However, I'm not planning on stopping.  
"I hope his ass gets mauled by wolves!"  
"I am so sorry!", Dipper yells, "we're leaving now!"

He pulls me completely out of the room, then let's go of me. I straighten out my shirt.  
"You didn't have to do that, it was going well," I tell him.  
"Was it? Because you, like, assaulted a dude, then you told his friends that he was dead and that he should get mauled by wolves. That doesn't sound very good to me."  
"Well, that sounds very good to me."

He stares at me, blinking a few times, then laughs.  
"Oh my god, Bill, you have no chill. Do you need, like, therapy or something?"  
"No, I don't need, like, therapy or something," I laugh out, teasing him over his excessive use of the word 'like.'

He laughs, "really? 'Cause I can get you in with a really nice psychiatrist."  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern though."

I smile as I grab onto his hand.  
"Don't do anything stupid like that again, though," he tells me as we walk back to the waiting room, "you could have seriously gotten injured."  
I nod, "yeah, I know. I'm sorry, it just happens sometimes."  
"It's ok, just please, try to control it. We don't need you getting hurt."  
"Thanks, mom," I say with a laugh.

I hear him laugh too, but a fairly loud scream from outside cuts it short. It sounded like a male. We both stop walking and look back toward the emergency exit.  
"What was that?", Dipper asks.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."  
"I'll go with you," he says, but he's stopped as a nurse calls out his name.

"Dipper Pines? We have been looking everywhere for you. The doctor is ready."

We both look at her, then at each other.  
"You go ahead," I say, "I'll check it ok and be with you as soon as possible."  
"But I really wanted you to be in there with me when I get it off."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I'll try to be quick, but who knows, it could be really serious. You know where Mabel's room is if you really need someone."

He looks at me, slightly upset, but nods and walks over to the nurse.  
"I love you," he tells me.  
"I love you, too," I say back to him as I walk to the emergency exit.

~~~

When Bill walked outside, he didn't know what to expect. What he wasn't expecting for certain though, was to see Ford with a gun pointed to his head. There's a man standing behind him, holding the gun, shaking violently. He sees Bill and points the gun at him.  
"Not another step!", he yells.

Bill stops abruptly when he does and puts his hands up.  
"Okay."

Looking over, Ford sees him and tries to speak calmly.  
"Bill, you should go back inside."  
"No!", the man yells, "if you move, I'm killing both of you!"

"We should do what he says," Bill says softly. Ford slowly nods in return.

The man points the gun in Bill's direction, using it to motion him over.  
"Walk over here, slowly."

Nodding, Bill slowly walks toward the man with the gun.

"That's enough," he says when he is halfway between the door and them. Bill stops.  
"Both of you are going to stay here until I decided which one of you to shoot. If either one of you move an inch, I'll shoot you instantly," the man says as he puts the gun back to Ford's head.

"If you're going to shot anyone, shoot me," Ford tells him.  
"Ford, no," Bill starts, looking from him to the maniac, "shoot me instead."  
"Are you insane? You're still young."  
"No," he shakes his head, "no, I've already lived my life. I didn't even deserve a second chance at it, so let him take it from me."

"Both of you, shut up!", yells the man, pointing the gun back in Bill's direction. His shaking becomes erratic and unsteady.  
"You're making my decision harder!", he yells out, his voice crackling.

"He didn't tell me which one to shoot," he mumbles to himself.

Bill decides to ignore what he said to himself, and looks at him.  
"Just shoot me and leave everyone else alone."  
"Bill, no," Ford exclaims.  
"Shut up!", the maniac yells again,  
"I'm shooting the kid."

Grabbing onto Ford's arm tightly, and pointing the gun steadily at Bill, he readies his finger on the trigger.  
"Go ahead," Bill says.

As his finger gently presses down on the trigger, Ford yells out, "no!"

~~~

And then, suddenly, a loud thud is heard. Not even a gunshot as the man falls to the ground, limp.

Ford barely has time to process what's happening, as Bill slowly lowers his hands and let's out a shaky breath.  
"What... Just happened?", he asks the younger blond.

As he asks, a large plank of wood is thrown on the ground next to him. Turning around and looking behind him, he sees his twin brother, rubbing one of his hands slightly. He let's out a groan of frustration and looks up at Bill, pointing a stern finger at him.  
"Don't you EVER do something like that again."

Bill nods quickly in return.

"You were there the whole time?", Ford asks his brother.  
"Of course not, I came right before genius told the guy to shoot him," he replies.

"I gotta go," Bill says suddenly.  
"What? You're just going to leave now?", Ford questions.  
"I'm sorry, I promised I'd be somewhere," he says as he turns and walks back inside the hospital.

Almost running down the hall, Bill glances into every door, looking for the room his boyfriend would be in. He's suddenly stopped though, by somebody grabbing onto his shoulders. Stopping and looking up, he sees Dipper, who had just walked out of the room next to him. His face has a look that's a mixture of disappointment and worry.  
"I'm sorry," Bill says, without Dipper even saying a word.  
"I didn't think any of that would happen, I'm sorry."  
"What's wrong? Did something bad happen?", he asks as his expression changes to pure worry. He let's go of his shoulders and looks him over till he meets back up with his eye.

"I just went out there, and this guy had a gun and he held it to Ford's head. Then, he pointed the gun at me and was about to shoot me, but Stan hit him upside the head with a plank of wood. Now, he's unconscious, or possibly dead, outside on the ground."

"Woah, woah, wait," Dipper says, slowing him down, "what happened?"  
"I had a gun pointed at me," the older of the too says, glancing down with a black stare.  
"Bill, are you-," he doesn't get to finish as Bill repeats the same phrase in a breathier tone.  
"I had a gun.. Pointed at me."

When he finishes the last word, his eyes suddenly roll to the back of his head. As he falls forward, Dipper's brown eyes widen, catching him before he mets the ground.  
"Bill?", he exclaims, lightly hitting the side of his face to wake him up.  
"Bill!", he says a bit louder as the doors opens.

"What happened?", his Grunkle Stan asks, while quickly walking over with his twin.  
"I don't know, he just passed out," Dipper responds as Stan grabs Bill, "he said something about a gun pointed at him?"

"He's in shock," Ford adds with a nod, "he will be fine, there's nothing to worry about. Everything he was talking about has been taken care of."  
"O-ok," Dipper responds, watching with worry in his eyes as his Grunkle walks off with Bill, carrying him.

"Let's go," the older male says to his nephew as he puts a hand on his back, and follows the other two down the hall.


	25. Chapter 25

*Ok guys,

So, a quick apology for updating late. There's is some important news that I should tell you guys regarding this. So, now that school has started back, and I've just started working, it's going to be a lot harder to upload as frequently. Now, this doesn't mean that the story it going away, because it totally isn't. Its just going to take a bit longer to pop out chapters. I will TRY to post once a week. I hope all of you understand!

If you have any questions, feel free to ask, and I'll try to answer them.

Chapter 25  
~Dipper's POV~

It's been exactly a month since Mabel and I have arrived in Gravity Falls. Everything has been nice and calm since that night at the hospital. No accidents or crazy people trying to kill us. However, I've been getting a lot of calls from my mother since we told her Mabel got hurt too. I know exactly what she wants, and I can't ignore her forever. I just don't have the heart to answer the phone.

"It's going to be bad if you don't answer soon, bro-bro," Mabel tells me, "she'll be really angry with you."  
"I know, but we both know what she's going to say," I reply.  
"Well, you still have to talk to her."  
"And what about Bill? Huh? What do I tell him?"  
"The truth? I'm sure he'll understand."

I laugh, "you think Bill will understand? He won't understand at all! He'll get upset and angry and disappointed. And even worse, it'll be directed toward me!"  
"Oh, no he won't. You have to tell him."  
"I can't tell him."

"Can't tell me what?"

Mabel and I both look at the doorway where Bill is suddenly standing. When did he get there? I hope just now.  
"Uh, nothing. We weren't talking about you," I try to cover up.

He laughs and walks toward us, "oh? Then why did I hear my name?"  
"Um," is all I manager to muster.  
"What aren't you telling me?"

I look at him and realize I can't do it. I can't tell him, what if he yells at me? No, I wouldn't be able to handle that. So, I just glance down, dodging his eye.

I feel him look over me, than turn around. That's when my eyes shoot back up.  
"Mabel. What is it that Dipper won't tell me?"  
Oh no. Oh no, he knows Mabel will crack. I watch as her smile fades and she starts to shift uncontrollably. That's when I start motioning to her behind Bill to not say anything. Every movement I make is very large and animated so she gets the point.

"Well," she starts, "man, I am starving! Let's go eat!", she exclaims as she turns and starts walking.

However, Bill stops her dead in her tracks by a stern call of her name. She slowly turns around.  
"Dippers been bad."

I tilt my head at her, throwing my hands up as Bill looks between us confused.  
"What? How?"  
"He won't call our mom back. He's being bad right now. You should kick him out of it because being bad isn't cool, right?"

I almost laugh when Bill shrugs, "I don't know, it can be pretty cool."  
"Don't set bad examples!", Mabel yells as she walks completely out of the room.

Sighing, Bill turns back around to face me.  
"Why won't you call your mom back?"  
"I just don't really feel like talking to her," I say as simply as humanly possible.  
"Why?"  
"Um, I think she might be angry with me."

It's not a complete lie.

"Well, I would assume so. You keep ignoring her calls."  
"No, that's not why I think she'll be mad."  
"Then why?"  
"Can we not talking about this?"  
"Why not? What did you do? You know I won't care if you did something bad."  
"It's not that..."

He pauses, "is there something you're not telling me? Or are you just lying to me?"  
I look up at him to meet his eye. The look I give him is pleading to drop this. I really don't want to do this.

That's when my phone rings in my hand.

Before I can even think, Bill snatches it from me, putting a hand up to my chest to keep me from getting it back.  
"Bill, give it to me."  
I go to reach for it, but he pulls it back.  
"No. Why won't you call your mother?"  
"I'm not telling you."  
"Fine, then I'll ask her."

He presses the accept button and puts the phone to his ear. I instantly give up with a sigh, but still listen in.

"Hello?... No, I'm sorry, he left his phone in the basement by accident... No, but I can take a message... Yes, of course... Oh really?"  
After saying that he gives me a very deadpan look.  
"I'll be sure to tell him mrs. Pines... Thank you... You too."  
He hangs up and hands me the phone.

"Your mom wanted me to tell you that if you don't leave yourself by tomorrow, she's coming to get you."

I gently take my phone and look down.

"You're leaving?", he asks me.  
"I don't know yet," I respond quietly.  
"Well it's sounds like she's pretty dead set on you coming home."  
"That's why I didn't want to answer the phone."

He sighs as I keep my eyes down.  
"She thinks it's too dangerous here," I explain further.  
"And she's right, but that's doesn't change the fact that I still want you here. Can't you reason with her?"  
"I can try, but it might not have an effect. Barely anyone can talk my mom out of something."  
"Of course, she would be stubborn like that."

At that, I look up.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh, come on, Pine Tree," he starts, "it's no secret that the entirety of the Pines family are the most stubborn people in the world."  
"That's not true."

He raises his eyebrow at me.

"Ok, so it's a little true. But still, you're stubborn too."  
"Of course I am, but I know that and I accept it. You should too."  
"Are you being mean to me because you're upset?"  
"I'm not being mean to you, I'm being honest, but yes, I'm very upset right now. And not at you, so don't even start that."

I stare at him for just a second before speaking, "I'll try to fix this, ok? I'm not going anywhere, you can bet on that."  
"If you say so," he responds back to me after giving out a heavy sigh.

I smile, kiss him on the cheek, and walks out of the room.

~~~

The former demon is sitting on his bed, reading over a book, with one hand in flames. After a few weeks of little practicing, he assumed it's time to get back on track. And since he's been reading and reciting spells for most of the day, who knows how many crazy things he's conjured up. That's why his room is a mess of random items and creatures.

So, when Dipper opens the door, he becomes a bit shocked when something squeals. This causes Bill to look up at him, loosing concentration.  
"Um, sorry to bother you. Is this a bad time?", the brunet asks.  
"No, you're fine. What is it?"

Dipper walks further in the room, dodging everything, and sits on his bed.

"Well, I just called my mom," Dipper tells him.  
"Oh yeah? How did it go?"  
"Great, actually. She told me that she completely changed her mind."  
"Well, from what you were telling me, that seems strangely out of character for her."  
"It is, so I asked why."  
"And what did she tell you?"  
"She said it was because a boy called her earlier today and told her how much he doesn't want me to leave just yet. Somehow, what he said made her have a change of heart."

The older blond smiles, "well, you must have a good friend by your side to do that."  
"Yeah, I guess I do," Dipper replies, returning his smile.  
"Now, all I want to know is did you actually give her the huge heartfelt monologue, or did you brainwash her?"

Bill laughs, "brainwashing? Oh no, I'm not that advanced yet, kid. You should know by now that the only person who can break a Pines stubbornness, is me. That, and being undeniably kind."  
The younger of to two smiles, and leans in for a kiss.

However, he interrupted by a strange, two-headed squirrel jumping up between them. Dipper gasps, jumping back, as Bill laughs.  
"No, get rid of it," Dipper says quickly after.

"Ok, ok," Bill reassures, his laughter subsiding, "I'll make them all go away in a second. I just have to figure out how."  
"Why would you summon things if you didn't know how to reverse it?"  
"I didn't know what I was actually doing when I summoned these. Now go so I can figure it out. You're distracting."  
"Ok, I'm going," he says as he stands, maneuvering his way to the door.

"Do I at least get a thank you?", Bill asks as Dipper gets to the doorway.  
"Well, I was going to give you an I love you, but if you just want a thank you, that's fine."  
"No, an I love you will suffice."

Dipper turns around to look at him and smiles.  
"I love you."


	26. Chapter 26

*Oh man,

So I tried to keep this one as calm as a chaotic chapter can get. I think I did a pretty good job. Sorry for the wait, I anticipated this would go up yesterday, but that didn't end up happening because of school work. It's a bit short too, so I'm sorry it isn't longer. Even though it's short, it's still an important chapter. You may not see that now, but eventually it'll start to click in.

Feel free to post your theories in the reviews! I'd love to hear your thoughts on what's happening.

Also, I have just watched the Gravity Falls finale, and omg I couldn't ask for more. I wont spoil anything, and this wont change the story, but that's why when I started this I told you guys this was 100% never, ever going to be cannon. This story is, and was always intended to be, my headcannon of what would happen if the twins returned to the Falls four years later. Please keep spoilers out of the reviews! If you wish to discuss the events, you can PM me, or someone else. I really don't want to ruin the finale for anyone who hasn't watched it yet.

Anyway, please enjoy!

Chapter 26  
~Dipper's POV~

In retrospect, leaving Grunkle Stan home alone wasn't the best idea, but come on, he's a grown man. We didn't think that would happen while we were away. Shoot, he's had been living by himself for years before Mable and I first visited.

Then again, he did have Soos there. But Soos isn't exactly the best person to have supervise you.

He should have known better though. Like I said earlier, he's a grown man. Which is probably why Bill told me that he doesn't think it was Stan's fault.

As Ford has been going on and on, complaining about his brothers irresponsibility, Bill has been mumbling to me about how shady the situation is. About how Stan shouldn't be to blame and it has to be someone else. Right now, I'm just trying to block both of them out. And Mabel, who is singing horribly off key to some fake boy band.

I have a headache and honestly, the shack burning down was the last thing any of us needed. I just want one day with no theorizing, no accidents, and no freak outs. Honestly, is that too much to ask? Just a nice, normal day?

Obviously so.

I don't mean to complain so much, but this is starting to get a little ridiculous. Maybe I just need a little nap? Yeah, I'm sure that's it. That's probably why I'm a bit crabby, because I'm tired. I'll just rest my head against the window and try to rest.

And, as luck would have it, right when I close my eye, the entire car shakes after hitting a row of bumps in the road. My head knocks into the window as Ford start yelling louder. Bill looks at me, and I don't really know what he said. Are you ok, I will forever hate you, I am satan? Who knows? I certainly don't.

And I'm not asking to find out. Instead, I lift my head up, open my eyes wider, and yell.  
"Oh my god, shut up! All of you, just shut up! I am so sick and tired of all the complaining, and the theorizing, and the singing!"

Silence fills the car from everyone else as their attention falls on me.  
"Can we please just have a normal day for once? Without all of the crazy nonsense? Because I am really over it today!"

No one says a thing. They all just stare or blink. Until Mabel laughs loudly.

"Man, someone woke up on the wrong side of the pine tree, huh?"  
After she says that, Bill's hand lifts up toward her and hits hers in a high five. I let out a huff of breath from my nose.  
"I hate both of you."

"Oh, come one, Pine Tree. You need to just lighten up a little," Bill tells me.  
"Easy for you to say, you haven't been working on 3 hours of sleep," I say back to him.  
"You're right, I've been working on less. Just calm down, you're fine."

I sigh, but nod nonetheless.  
"Yeah, ok, you're right."

My calmness doesn't last long though, when I see the shack as we pull up. A whole corner of the shack is completely burnt down. And there Grunkle Stan is, sitting on the front porch with a bandage around his arm. There's firetrucks and cops everywhere, trying to get ahold of the situation. We all get out of the car and walk over to Grunkle Stan.

He looks up at us.  
"This isn't my fault," he says simply and quickly, "it was someone else."  
"Who?", Bill asks him.  
"I don't know, but I know it wasn't me."

Great Uncle Ford walks over to the burnt corner.  
"It's going to take a very long time to get this fixed," he says, "if this was you, Stan, just tell us now."  
"I promise, it wasn't me. Why would I risk burning down my shack?", he replies.  
"You're shack?", Ford questions with a look.

"Quit," I call out sternly to both of them, "let's not do this. Are you ok, Grunkle Stan?"  
He nods, "yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little burnt on the arm is all."  
"What about the shack? Is it, like, livable?"  
"I hope so, or else were going to be in trouble."

"I'll go inside and check it out," Ford tells us as he walks into the shack.

"Who could have done this?", Mabel asks.  
"The same person who's been doing all of this to us," Bill answers.  
"How do you know that?", I inquire.

"Who else would it be? There's not that many people who have a vendetta against you."  
"You have a point, but why would they do this?"  
"I don't know, but what I do know is that they're targeting the Pines, and I'm not okay with that."

I smile, then frown.  
"What if they're just targeting the shack though? Then you would be next."  
"Oh, no, if they wanted to target me, they would have done it already."  
"So, you don't think they'll hurt you?"  
"Yes, I'm sure they won't. They would have targeted me first anyway, with who I am."  
I nod, "you're right."

"So, who is doing it?", Mabel asks.  
"That's what we're going to find out," Bill returns.  
"Hopefully, we'll find out soon before we get really badly hurt," I say.  
Bill nods, "we will."

He puts his hand on my back and leads me toward the inside of the shack. Mabel follows behind us, looking back over her shoulder as she does.  
"Um, Bill?", she asks.  
"Yeah?", he says, glancing back at her.

"How can you be two places at ones?"

We both quickly look back, but as soon as we do, it disappears.  
"He's still hiding from you," I say, a bit quietly.  
"He's smart too," he says back to me.

"What was that?", Mabel asks, looking forward and stopping us from walks.  
We both look at her, then at each other.  
"What aren't you two telling me?"

Bill pulls his gaze away from me and looks at her.  
"It's sort of a long story," he tells her.

"I've got time."


	27. Chapter 27

*Hey guys,

So, sorry it's kinda been a while. Honestly, I could have sworn I already posted this, but it seems as if I didn't. No matter though, because here it is! Again, sorry for the wait.

Chapter 27  
~Bill's POV~

"Oh my god, that's crazy!", Mabel exclaims loudly at both me and Dipper.  
"Shh," I say to quiet her down.  
She starts speaking quietly.  
"How is that possible?"  
"We don't know," Dipper tells her, "that's what we need to find out."

"Well, let's find it out!"  
"Not yet," Dipper says, "right now, we're taking a break from this."  
"But I really want to know."  
"We all do," I say, more to both of them, "but we've been trying to figure this out for a while, and I think he's just tired right now."  
"Oh, well, ok. But tell me everything when you figure it out."

I look over at Dipper as Mabel walks away. He sighs and looks back at me, "I think I need a nap."  
I laugh, "go ahead."

He nods and starts to walk off, but stops, looking back at me.  
"Am I being, like, bitchy?"  
Looking back at him, I smile, "bitchy? No. A bit too much complaining? Maybe a little. Don't stress about it, you're fine. Just get some sleep."

"Are you sure?"  
I nod, "of course. Now, go."

He let's out a heavy breath from his nose, then walks away. I watch him as he does.

~~~

As the former blond demon walks down the hall toward his favorite Pines room, he can't help but think about what's all happened since they've returned. Not only has this strange apparition that looks like him been around, but every single one of the Pines has either been hurt, or almost hurt. Maybe even killed if they were unlucky. And all Bill can think about is why.

Why has this been happen? Who has been causing this? And why to the Pines family? He knows he should stop worrying about it; that him constantly thinking on it is making Dipper nervous, but he can't help it. He has to know what's going on, and put a stop to it. No matter how mad Dipper will get at him.

Bill walks up to his boyfriends door and knocks carefully before opening it.  
"Knock, knock," he says as he enters the brunets room.  
He looks up at him and smiles, "welcome home."

Bill walks over to the bed where Dipper is laying, reading. Sitting on the edge, he looks back at him.  
"Don't get mad at me," Bill says to him simply.  
"Now, why would I get mad at you?", Dipper asks, "you just got in here."

"I want to do more research today."

"Are you serious? Bill, I thought we were taking a break from that?", Dipper says while sitting up, and closing him book.  
"We were, and we did. Now we can get back on track, yeah?"  
"You are really into this aren't you?"  
"Don't pretend you aren't. I know you're just bubbling with curiosity."

At this, the brunets eyes light up, "of course I am, I've been waiting to get my hands on all of this information since we came here."  
"Then let's do it. There's nothing actually stopping us except for you wanting to take a break."

Dipper wraps his arms around Bill's torso, "I'm over breaks, let's get to work," he says.  
The blond smirks and glances back at him, "great."

"But," Bill starts as he grabs Dippers hands, pulling his arm off from around him, "I have to do something first."  
He stands and Dipper looks up at him, "ok, what?"

Suddenly, Bill turns around and grabs Dippers wrist, pushing him back on the bed. The younger male lets out a squeal as Bill gets on top of him, pinning his wrist to the bed.

"Ok, you got me," Dipper says in a laugh, "now what?"

Bill smirks cheekily as he starts to tickle the younger boys sides. He laughs and squirms under him, trying to slap his hands away.  
"Ah! No, Bill," he laughs, "quit."

"No," Bill returns with a smile, "you were tempting me. I'm only doing what's fair."  
Dipper laughs loudly as small tears leak from his brown eyes.

"You dick, let me go!"  
"Oh, watch your language Pine Tree. Good boys don't use bad words."  
"Oh my god, you're so full of shit!"  
"Ouch, Dip, you're vulgarity is literally hurting my soul."  
"You have no soul."

Bill suddenly stops and looks down at the out of breath teen underneath him. The blond places a hand over his own heart.  
"Now it's just my heart that hurts," he says in a serious tone. Dipper let's out a laugh and leans up, planting a kiss on his lips.

Slowly pulling away, he smiles, "I think you'll make it."  
"I don't know, Pine Tree, that stab hurt. Don't think I'll survive that one. You'll have to go one without me, my love," Bill says back to him as he places the back of his hand on his forehead and swoons like a heroine in an old western film.  
Dipper laughs and shoves him slightly.  
"Get over yourself."

Bill looks back at him and smiles, "oh, how often people mistake having confidence for being self-absorbed."  
"You are self-absorbed. You think you're just so hot don't you?", Dipper returns with a smirk.

"Of course, but so do you, so it's validated."  
"Hey. I never said that I think you're hot."  
"Do you?"  
"Of course."  
"See? You just did."  
"I hate you."  
"Love you too."

Bill gives Dipper another kiss before getting off of him and standing. He starts to straighten out his shirt and hair. The brunet sits up, then stares at him as he does before speaking.  
"Am I ever going to see your other eye?"

"Maybe eventually, why?"  
"Because I'm still really curious about it."  
"It's nothing crazy, you'd be disappointed."  
"No, the only way I'd be disappointed is if it looks like the one I see all the time."  
"What if it does?"  
"Does it?"  
"No."  
"Exactly, so show me."

Bill sighs and looks over at him, "if I do, will you drop it?"  
Dipper's smile widens as he nods, "yes."

He walks over to him and leans down.  
"No squealing, no disappointment, no telling everyone else. I'm doing this so you'll stop bringing it up," Bill reassures to him.  
Dipper nods again, "of course."

Bill sighs then takes his hair over his eye and moves it out of the way. What stares back at Dipper from the other side, is just a simple eye. It's a bright, baby blue color with nothing out of the ordinary with it, except the slightly unusual bright color.

Dipper looks at it, then smiles, "it's pretty at least. I was thinking it was going to be, like, this gross socket with no eye left in it."  
Bill let's go of his hair and let's it fall back over his eye.  
"Nope, disappointing right?"  
"No, not at all, I think it's cute," he says back to him, "but why is it like that?"

He stands straight and looks down at him, "I don't know, that's the color my eyes used to be. I guess because I only had one eye as a demon. my body didn't know what to do with the other, so one just resorted back to normal."  
"That's so weird. Does Ford know about this?", Dipper asks.  
"Nope, and he never will. Right?"

He nods, "right. So, why do you hide it?"  
"Because I hate it. I've never liked my eyes."  
"What? Why? They're pretty."  
"They're too bright and too light of a color at the same time."  
"No, I think it's great."  
"Glad you think so, now let it go."

Dipper smiles, "fine, grumpy."  
"I'm not grumpy."  
He stands and puts his arms around him, "yeah, sure you aren't."  
Bill looks up at him, "I hate how tall you got. You're supposed to be short."  
He laughs, "now you're personally attacking me? Wow, you're so salty."

"I'm not salty."  
"So much salt."

Bill pulls away from him, "no."  
He starts to walk away and toward the door, but Dipper stops him.

"Uh, hey, you know.. I never actually took that nap and I'm still really tired," he says.  
Bill looks back at him, "oh? Then go ahead and get some sleep. I guess it is kinda late now anyway."  
"Well, yeah, I'm going to, but.. I was kinda wondering if, maybe, you know, if you wanted to, like, I'm not going to force you, but if you want-"

"Spit it out, Pine Tree."

"Maybe you want to sleep with me?"

Bill tilts his head to the side slightly, and just looks at the younger boy.

"Like, not SLEEP with me, but.. Sleep with me? As in, being in the same bed, sleeping... No, yeah, you're right, that's kinda dumb; we'd probably get in trouble anyway," Dipper continues to stutter.

"No," Bill says while shaking his head, "it's not dumb."  
"Really?", The brunet asks.  
"Yeah, I mean, it's actually kinda cute," Bill laughs.

Dipper's cheeks turn red.  
"So, is that a yes then?"  
"A little eager, huh?", Bill says with a smirk, obviously playing with the younger's emotions.  
"Just answer me, it's already embarrassing enough," Dipper mutters.  
"Yes, of course I'll sleep with you."

"Wait, really?"

"Of course," Bill laughs, "why would I turn you down?"  
"I don't know, you're unpredictable."

Bill smiles, "no, I'm fine sleeping with you, it's not like it's sexual or anything too."  
"Right, ok."  
"I mean.. Unless you want it to be."

At that, Dipper's eyes widen and his face flushes in red.  
"Uh..."

Bill laughs, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No!", Dipper exclaims, a little too loudly, "no.. It's not that it's just.. I haven't actually done any of that, so I don't really think about it."  
"You don't think about it at all?", Bill asks.  
"Well, a little. I think everyone does. But I've just never really thought on if it's something I want or not at the moment."

"Right, so you've never done it before? Anything?"  
"N-no. Have you?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh.."  
"But," Bill stops slightly, "not with a guy before."

Dipper looks down at his feet and shifts slightly. Watching him, Bill smiles, "we don't have to do anything, Dipper. If you're not ready or you don't want to, it's fine. It was just a suggestion that I, honestly, didn't think would happen in the first place."

Dipper looks up at him and nods slightly, "not tonight, at least."  
"Fine with me, you shouldn't rush into something like that."  
The 16 year old smiles at him.

"So, sleeping?", Dipper questions slightly.  
Bill smiles and nods, "yeah, just give me a second. I need to get something first."  
Smiling, Dipper nods, "ok."

He watches as the older blond turns and walks out of his room. Once he does, his face instantly flushes again from embarrassment as he sits on the bed.


	28. Chapter 28

*WOOO!

Guys! I'm not dead!

So sorry it's been so long, but I'm back at it again. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up next week, but I can't make any promises. I also hope no one gets too hot and bothered by this chapter ;). Dipper was having quite the imaginative mind that morning. But who wouldn't have some preverse thoughts after waking up next to a hot demon? I know I would. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Everything is starting to wind down and some secrets will be revealed. If you have any theories, feel free to elaborate in the reviews!

Chapter 28  
~Dipper's POV~

When I woke up from the sun shining in my eyes, I noticed I was still holding onto Bill from last night. I smile as I bury my face in the back of his neck. He smells nice.. Last night was the first we ever actually spent together, and I can't wait to do it again. If I could, I'd spend all day here. But alas, I have to get up and start the day.

I pull away from him and sit up, rubbing my eye. I feel him turn around and wrap his arms around my waist. Smiling, I look down at him. His eyes are still closed as he lets out a small moan. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks when he does. Well, maybe the blood didn't go to just my cheeks...

Impure thoughts Dipper! Impure thoughts!

My mind wanders a bit too far despite my efforts, and now I'm a red faced, sweaty mess. I look away from him as he pulls himself up slightly and moans softly again before speaking.  
"Why'd ya move? You were so warm," he says to me as he places his lips on the back of my neck.

A chill runs up my spine as my ears start to become the same cherry color as my face.  
"I-I just decided it was time to.. G-get up," I stutter. I feel embarrassed, and almost kinda pathetic.

I mean, he is my boyfriend, I can do whatever I want with him. If I want him, I can have him. So, why am I so nervous all of a sudden? My heart is beating loudly in my chest, and I fear he can hear it. My throat is dry and I feel as if I can't form words. What's the matter with me? Sure, he's holding onto me with his hands a bit too close to a certain area; and yes, he's definitely making his presence known with these light butterfly kisses on my neck; and yeah, he looks quite hot with his hair tussled and messy from sleep. And his arms, my God, his arms.

Wait, what was my point again? I lost my train of thought...

I feel like I'm being put under a spell. Maybe it's because we brought up sex last night? Is that why my brain has turned for the horny? The more I think about that, the more flustered I get.

The more I think about our hot, sweaty bodies being pressed together. Us panting heavily and moaning, begging for more from the other. Our tongues dance together as our hearts beat loudly. That longing, that yearning for each other. That desire starts bursting out the seams. I want that. I want him. I want-

"Pine Tree?"

Bill's voice cuts into my thoughts like a knife.

"Y-yeah?," I manage to utter, my voice cracking as I do.  
"Are you ok? You're really red and you seem kinda dazed."

"Oh! No, no I'm fine! Totally fine! Haha, no need to worry about me and what I'm thinking! It was just happy and pure thoughts! Innocent even! Haha, you silly goose, why would I think anything different?"

"Uh, ok?"

He pulls away from me, and a sense of disappointment comes over me. I liked him being that close to me.

"We should get ready and start the day before it ends," he tells me as he stands. It's then that I notice he isn't wearing a shirt.

I stare at his body and wonder. When did he take his shirt off? Did he even go to sleep with one on? If not, how did I not notice? Because, damn. And if so, why would he take it off? Did he get too hot? He did say I was warm, maybe it was overwhelming? The last thing I want to do is overwhelm him! What if I-

"Dipper!"

I jump and look up at my boyfriends handsome face. Him yelling my name broke me out of yet another daze. He looks concerned, and even a bit confused, yet still so hot.

"Is something wrong? Are you ill?," he asks me.  
I shake my head quickly, "no, I'm fine. Sorry."

That is, unless you count being completely lovesick as being ill.

"Ok," he says after a quick look over me, "just quit with the zoning out, you worry me when you do that."

I smile, "there's no need to, I'm fine, I promise."  
"Good. Now get up, we've got work to do."  
I nod as I stand, "alright."

~~~  
~Dipper's POV~

We've been researching for hours, and still have found nothing. We haven't learned anything that we didn't know before. So far, this day has been sort of boring. All we have done is read and go through files. Honestly, I'm beat, and extremely bored.

I feel a presence beside me and just assume it's Bill. He left a second earlier to get some drinks. To be honest, I think he just needed an excuse to walk around. I don't blame him, we've been sitting in the same spot for almost three whole hours.

"Welcome back," I say to him as I continue to scribble mindlessly on a piece of paper in front of me.

"Well thanks for that, kid. Haven't felt this welcomed in someone's home in almost 1,000 years," a different voice tells me.  
At the difference in sound, I quickly jump to the side and look in the direction to the person.

It's the ghost.

Because why would it actually be Bill?

I narrow my eyes suddenly.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I just thought I'd stop by to ask how you're progress is going. Find out anything new?"  
"No, we haven't actually. Now leave."  
"Woah, woah, hold on there fella,"

My eyes instinctively roll as I rest my chin on my hand. I'm not at all interested in what this thing has to say.

"What if I told you I could provide some answers for you?"  
"I'd say you're a liar, or it comes with a ridiculous catch."  
"Ouch, Pine Tree, that hurt."  
"Don't call me that."

He laughs, "right, sorry, only he can call you that, yeah?"  
"Yes. And you are not him."  
"Oh, I don't want to be."

He hovers around to the other side of me and my eyes follow.  
"I'm telling the truth, though. I know everything that you want to know, and I'm willing to tell you them."  
"If?"  
"If, you get rid of your boyfriend."

I laugh, "oh, fuck off. You're a joke. You honestly think I'm going to do that?"  
"I think you should. Think about it. If you don't have those answers, it won't be long until you and you're entire family are dead. If you kill him, you'll be able to prevent that from happening. Would you rather keep your family safe or have him around? Someone who caused you're family pain and suffering?"

"I'd rather you go away forever. I'll figure this out by myself, thank you. You're truly insane if you think I'd kill him for any reason. Now, go."

"You're a fool. You'd keep him safe over your family?," he questions me.  
"I'm keeping both of them safe."

I watch his face and I can noticeably see his eye twitch. He's angry. No, furious. Completely livid. Did he seriously think I would agree to that? Looking at him now, I notice that even though he looks like Bill, the differences that they do have are very distinct. Almost so much so, that anyone would be able to tell which is which if they were together. How could I have ever confused him for Bill before? Being a twin, you'd think it'd be easier for me to spot the differences between two people who look alike. If this thing is even a person, that is.

"If I could just show myself to him, I'd get this over with a lot quicker," I hear him say between clenched teeth. What is he talking about? Get what over with?

He floats away from me, and when I turn around to look at him, he's completely gone. That was strange. He knew I wouldn't agree to that, yet he's still angry. Who the hell even is that? Or what is it? And what is he planning to do?

And why does he want Bill dead?

I quickly stand and run toward the kitchen. When I get there, I see Bill pacing with a coffee in his hand. I walk up to him slowly and put a hand on his shoulder. He stops and looks back at me.  
"Oh, hey, sorry, I had to walk around. What's up? Find out anything?," he asks me as he bounces on his feet slightly.

He's a bit hyper from the caffeine. If there was anything else weighing on my mind, I would have laughed at his slightly jittery behavior.

"Yes, I have, and I don't think you'll like it."


	29. Chapter 29

Yo.

It's certainly been a while huh? To make up for it, I gave you guys a verrry smutty chapter. For those who aren't into NSFW content, I put little captions before and after it gets really hot and heavy. Also, for a quick sex Ed talk with Ashlyn. I know that in most fanfictions they'll skip lube and go completely bare back because it "breaks the mood" and can be kinda awkward. However, I added in that because it's very important to practice safe sex in real life. Please use a condom and if you're having gay sexual relations, or are just trying anal, please use lube. Sex is fun, as long as you're safe and consenting.

On a more serious note, I am very heartbroken and sickened by what happened in Orlando, both with Grimmie and the shooting. My heart goes out to all of those affected by the pulse shooting, as well as the family/fans of Cristina Grimmie. Many lives and potential talent was lost in a span of two days, and that's just saddening. I'm very happy to see how people have come together in this time of need. Everyone stay safe, and remember that you are loved. Love will always win over hate.

With that said, please enjoy this chapter. Even though it seems like it's just lemon, there's actually some pivotal information in this one.

Chapter 29

"So you think whoever is doing this, probably that ghost thing, wants to kill me?", Bill asks, confused as he slowly comes down from his caffeine high.

Dipper nods, "yes, I do. I think that's their end goal, to kill you."

Bill shakes his head, "but that doesn't make sense. Why would they waste their time trying to kill you and your family, when they could just try to kill me instead?"

"I don't know," Dipper says as he averts his eyes to the ground, "I just know that you are what they're after."

Bill looks away slightly, thinking to himself. Why would that thing want to kill him? Well honestly, there's probably a lot of reasons. But if they do, why wouldn't they just do it? Bill looks back over at Dipper, who seems to be just as much in thought as he is.

"What exactly did it say to you?," he asks him.

Dipper looks back up at him, "it just said that they wanted you dead."

"That's it? He just came out and said that?," Bill asks.

"Well," Dipper starts, looking away again, "not exactly."

"Then what exactly did he say?"

The brunet sighs slightly, then looks back at him, "well, I didn't really want to tell you, but he told me he'd tell me everything if I 'got rid of you,'"

"Got rid of me?," Bill questions.

"Basically he said that if I killed you, he'd give me all the information I needed," Dipper replies, a bit more quietly.

A rush of silence runs over them for a couple moments.

"You didn't tell it you would, right?" Bill asks, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"Of course not!," Dipper exclaims, "why would I ever agree to that?"

"I don't know, probably to keep your family safe? I mean it kinda makes sense," the blond says back to him, glancing down at the floor.

"Bill I would never kill you. I'm going to keep both you and my family safe, no matter what."

There's a pause from Bill. He doesn't say anything, nor move, he just thinks. Thinks about all the possible outcomes to this. Thinks about how if it wasn't for him, they wouldn't be in this mess. He's finally snapped out of his daze when Dipper puts his hands on his shoulders, and shakes him gently.

"Bill?," Dipper asks, a tinge of concern in his voice.

The former demon looks back up at him and smiles before grabbing his hands, and putting them around him. He then wraps his arms around his neck and stands on his toes, leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips meet and their bodies instinctively move even closer together. With a mix of fiery passion and hunger, they kiss for longer than either one of them planned. Bill's fingers tangle in Dipper's mess of hair, while the younger boys hands move lower down the elders back. When they finally pull away, they're panting and red faced.

Bill pulls his fingers out of Dipper's hair and runs his hands down to his shoulders, than to his arms, before grabbing onto both of his wrists and taking a step back. The look of want and slight disappointment from him moving shows on Dipper's face as Bill leads him down the hallway, and to his room.

When the door finally shuts behind them, no words are spoken as their animalistic tendencies take over. They're back onto each other just as they were before, only this time, pulling off each other's clothing in the process. The raging hormones and desperate need for the other fills the room entirely.

Bill pulls away from Dipper once again, just to gently push him back onto the bed. He gets on top of him and plants a small kiss on his lips, then looks at the brunet male.

"Are you sure?," he asks a bit quietly, and slightly out of breath.

The younger of the two nods as more red flushes his cheeks.

~~~ IF UNCOMFORTABLE WITH NSFW, SKIP HERE~~~

With the now mutual consent between the two, Bill goes back to kissing the other as he starts to unbutton his pants. He pulls them down completely till he's left in just his boxers.

The demon pulls away again, then starts unbuttoning Dipper's shorts. The Pine looks away from him out of embarrassment, but keeps an eye on Bill's shaky and eager hands.

When he finishes, he pulls down the younger boys shorts as he gets off from on top of him. He gets on his knees onto the floor in front of the bed and pulls his shorts completely off, tossing them to the side.

Dipper leans up on his elbows slightly and looks down at him. Bill runs the palm of his hand along the younger's hardened member through his boxers. As he does, Dipper leans his head back and let's out a small moan.

After a little while of this, Bill pulls Dipper's boxer's down, and the brunet's hard member is released. Dipper looks back down at the blond, then away again completely.

The blond demon gently grabs a hold of the others cock and moves his hand up and down, his own member growing harder. Dipper moans again, his arms starting to get a bit weak.

Then, suddenly, Bill runs his tongue along his shaft, causing the boy to gasp and almost lose all strength in his arms that are holding him up. He doesn't dare try looking back down the his boyfriend, fearing he might die from sheer embarrassment if he does.

Dipper then falls onto his back completely, his arms giving up on him, when Bill takes his cock into his warm mouth. Moaning like an animal in heat, Dipper instinctively reaches down and grabs onto Bill's hair.

Bill continues to blow him, as Dipper's grip on his hair tightens. Right when Bill thinks Dipper is about to release, he pulls himself off of his member and goes back to gently running his hand along his shaft.

With his other hand, Bill conjures up a bottle of lube and a condom. Letting go of his boyfriends hard cock, he squeezes out a bit of lube onto his fingers. Dipper almost whines when he no longer feels Bill's hands on his member, but inhales sharply when he feels a finger on his tight hole.

Bill massages his hole, making sure there's enough lube on it and his finger to not cause any pain. He then slowly inserts one finger, gently probing him. Dipper closes his eyes a bit tightly at the foreign feeling, and moans louder than before.

After a little while, Bill adds another finger, then another slowly after to properly stretch him. The pressure inside of Dipper no longer feels strange, but rather pleasurable as he moans for more. When Bill feels like he's been stretched enough, he pulls his fingers out of his hole and pulls down his own boxers, releasing his extremely hard member.

He slips on the condom quickly, then adds a bit more lube to his own cock. He stands slightly, resting his knees against the edge of the bed and grabbing onto his boyfriends calves. Bill puts Dippers legs on either side of him, as Dipper wraps his legs completely around him.

Bill gives the brunet one last look. "You ready?," he asks again, just to make sure. Dipper looks back at Bill again and smiles.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he says.

With the final okay, Bill lines his member up to Dipper's hole, and slowly pushes in.

The younger of the two moans loudly as he does, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around him. Bill goes slowly at first, pushing himself all the way in and stopping, letting Dipper adjust to his size. After a while, he starts moving and, and slowly builds up speed.

Both males panting and moaning, Dipper reaches one hand down and wraps his hand around his own cock, jerking it slightly. Dipper then moans louder than ever when Bill hits his prostate.

Now that he found the spot, Bill continues to go at a fast pace, hitting Dipper's prostate every time. As he does, Dipper continues to stroke his own hard cock in his hand, making him a hot and groaning mess.

Suddenly, they both let out loud, animal-like groans as they climax simultaneously, the brunet's warm juices hitting his chest as they do. Dipper arches his back and moans loudly as Bill's thrusts become a bit more erratic.

When they come down from their high, Bill pulls out of Dipper and kisses him. He then conjures up a small towel and wipes the cum off of Dipper's chest, while their lips are still planted together.

They completely pull away from each other, Dipper letting go of Bill as he does. They stay there, panting for a little while longer, before Bill pulls off the condom and throws it away in a small trash can in the room. He then looks at Dipper and smiles.

~~~ FOR NON-NSFW READERS, YOU CAN CONTINUE READING FROM THIS POINT FORWARD~~~

"We should probably take a shower now," he says to him.

Dipper laughs slightly and nods, lifting himself back up.

"You're right, we should."

Bill stands completely and puts his boxers back on that are suddenly now completely across the room. Dipper stands slowly and puts on his own boxers, then walks up behind Bill and puts his arms around him.

"I love you," he says as he buries his face in the crook of his neck.

Bill smiles, "I love you too, Pine Tree," he says back to him, reaching one hand back and running it through his hair.

"I, uh, noticed you've gotten a lot better with magic," Dipper says to him, referring to him conjuring up those items earlier.

Bill nods, "I have. At this point, I pretty much know all of my old tricks."

"Even the mind stuff?," he asks.

"Most of it," Bill replies.

Dipper pulls away from him. "Well," he says with a smile, "I'm happy for you."

Bill turns around and smiles back at him.

"Thank you. Now let's go and take that shower," he says as he grabs onto his hands, leading him toward the door.


End file.
